Dark Ice - Jelsa
by RoyalDotlyBack
Summary: Jack Frost works for Guardians Products. Elsa Frozen is the feared and mysterious president of a powerful corporation. Destiny will make Jack have a meeting with her to offer a partnership between the Guardians and Elsa's company. However, Elsa is strangely attracted to Jack, who's beauty is breathtaking. Will Elsa fall for Jack Frost charm or will he be the one to fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It was early in the morning and Jack was looking disappointed at his reflection in the mirror. He was on a bad mood; this was the only thing he hated about his job: meeting with the presidents of the companies. Jackson Overland Frost has been working for Guardians Products for three years now as the head of the Public and International Relations Department and he is also responsible for the partnerships. Jack is tall, slim and has white hair, striking blue eyes and pale skin.

Jack got out of the room to the kitchen where he's roommates, and also co-workers, were having breakfast. Bunnymund, or Bunny, is a tall man with black hair and bright green eyes, while Sanderson, or Sandy, is smaller and has golden hair and golden brown eyes. His friends, watching him down, tried to cheer him up.

-C'mon mate! It's only a meeting and an important one. Y'know that North is trying to get a meeting with this woman for nine months already. – says Bunny.

-I know, the pain is that I have to drive 165 miles to meet her and I know nothing about her – says Jack trying to supress is little panic.

-You'll be fine! North has given you some questions to ask her. Besides, you make good speeches. Now go. It's a long drive and you don´t want to be late. – says Sandy trying to comfort Jack.

Jack smile wryly at them, then head out the door to the car.

When Jack arrived to the headquarters of Miss Frozen's global company, he encountered a huge office building with Arendelle & Arendelle written discreetly over the glass front doors. Jack entered and walked into the enormous white marble stone lobby.

Behind a white desk, a man with brown hair in a grey suit smiled at Jack.

-Good morning. – said Jack.

-Good morning, sir. – said the young man.

-I'm here to see Miss Frozen. I'm Jackson Frost, from Guardians Products.

-Just one moment, Mr. Frost.

Jack was amazed by the white and clean lobby, he also felt a cold aura in the air.

-Please sign in here, . Take the last elevator on the left, twentieth floor.

Jack entered the elevator that led him to another white lobby. Another young man was behind a desk that raised cheerful to greet Jack.

-Mr. Frost, could you wait here, please?

Jack was sitting in a white leather chair going through the questions that his boss gave him and, at the same time, cursing him for not providing some information about this woman. Jack rolled his eyes to himself. _Get a grip, Frost._

-Miss Frozen will see you in a moment. May I take your jacket?

-Please. – said Jack, taking out his dark jacket suit.

-Would you like tea, coffee, water?

-A cold coffee, please. – murmur Jack.

-Please be seated. Miss Frozen will be here in 5 minutes. Here's your coffee, Mr Frost.

Then the second young man received a call and walked to Jack.

-Miss Frozen will see you now. Do go through. Don't need to knock. Just go in.

Jack stood up, leaving his coffee and entered the office. A woman was standing next to the desk. _Holy shit. She's so young._

-Mr. North, I'm Elsa Frozen. Would you like to sit? – says the young lady with her hand extended at Jack.

_So young and attractive, very attractive_, thought Jack to himself. She was slender with pale skin dressed in a short white dress with long platinium blonde hair and intense, bright blue eyes.

-Actually, Mr. North sent me to take care of this meeting. I hope you don't mind, Miss Frozen. – said Jack, placing his hand in her and shake it.

-And you are? – asked Elsa with an impassive expression.

-Jackson Frost. I'm the head of the Public and International Relations department and also responsible for all our company's partnerships.

-I see. – she said simply.

Jack thought he saw the shadow of a smile in her expression.

-Would you like to sit? – she pointed to a white leather couch.

Surprisingly all the office was white, the ceiling, the floors and walls. Whoever in the corners of the office, four ice-like statues were standing. Exquisite and breath-taking artefacts. Jack loved the sculptures since he loves ice.

-A friend of mine did those. - said Frozen.

-They're amazing.

-I couldn't agree more, Mr. Frost– she replied.

Jack smiled and retrieved his boss questions from the suitcase and examined the list carefully. Miss Frozen didn't say anything, she just waited patiently. Suddenly, Jack looks at her, she's watching him, one hand in her lap and the other on her chin, trying to supress a smile.

-I'm sorry. My boss didn't tell me much about this meeting. – said Jack.

-Take all the time you need, Mr. Frost. Do you mind if I record this meeting? – said Frozen while setting up the recorder.

-After you've already setting up the recorder, you ask me now? – said Jack.

Elsa flushed. _He's teasing me?_ _Two can play that game._ Elsa blinks at him.

-No, I don´t mind. – says Jack.

Elsa raised one eyebrow surprised.

-Did Mr. North explain what the meeting was for?

-Yes. Mr. North is interested in a partnership with my company, Mr. Frost.

-Good. I have some questions, Miss Frozen.

-I thought you might. – said Elsa deadpan.

Jack felt like she was making fun of him, but continued.

-You're very young, Miss Frozen, and you've already built this great company. How do you deal with business?

Elsa made a rueful smile.

-In the first place, I inherited the company from my parents that died when I was eighteen. In second place, business is all about people, Mr. Frost. I can look at people and see what they want. I know their fears and hopes. – Elsa pauses and fixes Jack with her blue eyes. – I want to achieve success and master my power. I trust in logic, facts and also in my natural instinct.

-I'm sorry to hear that. About your business, maybe you're just lucky. – said Jack. This wasn't on North's list, but she was so arrogant.

- I don't believe in luck, Mr. Frost. I just try to control my business.

-You sound like a control freak. – said Jack without humour in his smile.

-I try to exercise control in many things, .

Elsa looked at him, he hold her gaze steadily, impassive. Her heart quickens. Jack Frost was overwhelming good-looking with a smile to die for.

-Power is acquired by assuring your control over things. – continue Elsa.

-Do you feel that you have power?

-My company is world-wide known, Mr. Frost. I think we can call that, power.

-And do you have any interests?

-I have. What about you, Mr. Frost? – a shadow of a smile touched Elsa's lips.

-Yes, I have a few interests, Miss Frozen.

-You work hard?

-Yes, a lot.

-But if you work so hard, what do you do to relax?

Jack smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth. Elsa almost stopped breathing. _He really is beautiful. No one should be this good-looking._

-Well, I chill out with my friends. And you?

-Let's say I have expensive and absorbing hobbies, Mr. Frost.

_I think this conversation is no longer about the partnership. Pull it together, Frost. Focus_

_What are you doing Elsa? Put on a show, this is business._

Jack looked at the questions, wanting to get off the subject.

-You invest in manufacturing, why? –asked Jack.

_Why does she make me feel so uncomfortable?_

-I like to build things. I have a love for hand-work. What can I say?

-That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts.

Elsa stared at Jack appraisingly.

-It's possible. But some people say I don't have a heart.

-Why is that?

-They know what's inside. – she gave Jack a wry smile. – But I'm a very private woman, Mr. Frost. I go a long way to keep my privacy. I don't often meet someone I don't know.

-So why did you accept this meeting?

-Because I couldn't get Mr. North off my back. He badgered my PR staff, and I had no choice. Besides, it might be a good business, .

-I see. Always about business, Miss Frozen. – Jack smirked.

-Have you had to sacrifice a family life because of your work? – _Why did North put this question here?_

-My only sibling alive is my younger sister, and she works for me. She's my only family and I'm not interested in extending my family.

-Why? Are you lesbian? – The words came out of Jack's mouth like a rocket.

Elsa inhaled sharply, and Jack was mortified. _Shit, _thought Jack.

-No, Jackson, I'm not. – she raises her eyebrows with a cold gleam in her eyes.

-I apologize. The words um…just came out.

-You weren't supposed to be here today, right? – asked Elsa while rubbing her chin looking at Jack.

-My boss insisted. – Jack's voice is weak and apologetic now.

-That explains many things.

Someone knocked on the door, and the cheerful young man enters.

-Miss Frozen, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes.

-We're not finished, Olaf. Cancel it.

-Very well, Miss Frozen. – says Olaf surprised and he exits.

-Where were we, Mr. Frost?

_Oh, we're back to "Mr. Frost", now. Control freak._

-Don't let me keep you from anything. I think will be satisfied.

-Tell me more about yourself. I think it's fair.

-There's not much to know, Miss Frozen. – Jack places his elbows on the arms of the chair and steeples his fingers in front of his mouth.

_His mouth is very…distracting. What the Hell, Elsa?! _

-My parents are alive and I have two little brothers, Jamie and Sofia. I share the apartment with my two best friends that also work at the Guardians. And I like my job there, I like what I do.

-You like to meet random and strange people? - Elsa smiled, amused – We run an excellent PR department. – she says quietly.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. She was definitely offering him a job.

-Thank you, but I wouldn't fit here, obviously.

-To me, it's not obvious. – Elsa looked intensely to Jack – Do you want me to show you around?

-I'm sure you're far too busy, Miss Frozen, and I have a long drive to do.

Elsa glances out of the window, it begun to rain.

-Drive carefully. Did you get everything you need?

-Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for the meeting, Miss Frozen.

-The pleasure is all mine. I'll get in touch with Mr. North very soon. – says Elsa –Please, here's my card if you need anything.

Jack quickly dials the number in his cell phone, and Elsa's cell phone rings. She smiled, confident. When Jack rises, he holds out his hand.

-Until we meet again, Miss Frozen.

_Is this a challenge or a threat? I'm not sure… Interesting, Frost._

They shook hands once more.

-Miss Frozen. – Jack nod at her.

Elsa accompanied Jack to the elevator and Jack pressed the button, summoning the elevator. The doors open, and Jack gets in. He turns to look at Elsa, she's staring at him with her arms folded. _He really is very, very good-looking. It's distracting. _Jack's burning blue eyes gaze at Elsa.

-Jackson. – she says as a farewell.

-Elsa. – he replies.

And the doors close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

After the elevator doors closed, Elsa ran to her office. She went to the balcony and raised her face to the sky, welcoming the cool refreshing rain. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. No man has ever affected her, the way Jack Frost has, and she cannot understand why. Is it his looks? His civility?

-Get it together. Control yourself. – Elsa sigh – I don't understand my irrational reaction.

_What in heaven's name was that all about?_ She was leaning against the glass window. She shakes her head. _Holy crap – what was that?_

* * *

At a certain vehicle in the limits of the town, Jack began to feel foolish and embarrassed as he replayed that strange meeting in his head.

-I'm over-reacting – Jack sigh.

_So she's very attractive, confident, commanding, at ease with herself. However, she's arrogant, autocratic and cold. At least, at the surface._

-Argh! Damn you, Nicholas North! Why didn't you gave some information about this woman! – Jack was screaming in his car.

_Forget her, Jack. It was a very interesting experience, just that._

-Put it behind you, Frost.

He switched on the MP3 player, turned the volume up, sit back and drive. He still needed to go back to the office and notify North of the meeting.

Jack parked the car in is private parking lot at the Guardians headquarters and went to see North.

-Jack! You're back. I expected you back sooner. – said Mr. North.

-I thought I made a good time. It didn't last that longer.

-Jack, thank you so much for this. I know, it should have been me in that meeting. I owe you, I know. – said the elder man, scratching his beard – So, how was it? What was she like?

-She was rather intimidating, you know. She's very focused, even intense and young. Really young. But why didn't you gave me any info about her? She made me feel like an idiot.

-Jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't remember.

-Mostly she was polite and formal. She knows what she wants, Nick. She doesn't talk like a woman of twenty-something. How old is she anyway?

-Twenty-two.

-Really? Who knew.

-Don't worry, you did your job well. Go home, get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow. – said North, with his hand on Jack's shoulder.

* * *

Elsa was still in her office working, when her sister Anna came in. Anna, a girl with a slender figure with glittering blue eyes and long strawberry-blonde air tied up on a pony tail.

-How was the meeting with Nicholas North? – asked Anna.

-It wasn't him who came. Other man came and he is responsible for many things in the Guardians. He's like a better version of a PR director. – said Elsa.

-Did you record it?

-Of course. See the big mouth he has. – said Elsa amused.

Anna heard the all meeting.

-OMG! I love his voice. Good-looking son of a bitch, right? – said Anna, excited.

-I suppose so. – said Elsa without taking eyes of some documents.

-Does he have a name?

Elsa sigh – Jackson Frost it's his name.

Anna quickly googled he's name and looked for photos and she found one, a Guardians group picture.

-Yeap, he is absolutely a God. Oh come on, Elsa. Even you can't be immune to his looks.

-Anna, I'm working.

-So what did you really think of him?

-Well, he's very charismatic. I got the idea that he's playful and kind.

-He's dreamy. – said Anna, almost melting.

-I can understand the fascination.

-Wait, what? You, fascinated by a man? That's a first. – said Anna, surprised.

-It was embarrassing. And the worst is that I'm going to accept Nicholas North partnership. I hope I never see him again.

-Oh Elsa, it can't have been that bad. I think he sounds quite taken with you.

-Now you're just being ridiculous, Anna. Get out, I need to work.

* * *

Saturday afternoon and Elsa is driving to the Guardians headquarters to settle down the partnership. Their office was so different that hers, it was jolly and really animated. She went to the reception and asked to talk with Nicholas St. North.

-Do you have an appointment? – asked the receptionist.

-No. My name is Elsa Frozen, from Arendelle & Arendelle. Please, notify Mr. North that I'm here to talk to him. It's an important matter.

-Just one moment, Miss Frozen.

Then Elsa texted her associate Paul Black to warn him, that she would, probably, delay herself. While she was texting, for some reason, she glance up…and found herself locked in the bold blue gaze of Jackson Frost who was standing behind her, staring at her intently.

_No way. Put on a show, Elsa. Make on wrong move and he will noticed that you just had a heart attack._

-Miss Frozen. What a pleasant surprise.

_Holy crap. What the hell is he doing here looking all fancy with tousled-hair and a stunning black suit with an ice blue tie? Oh, yeah… He works HERE!_

-Mr. Frost – said Elsa.

His eyes are alight with humour, as if he's enjoying a private joke.

-Did you come here to talk to Mr. North? He's on a meeting right now, but it shouldn't take long. But it's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Frozen.

Elsa's memories of him do not do him justice. He's not merely good-looking. He's the epitome of male beauty.

-I can wait, Mr. Frost.

-Then I wondered if you would join me for coffee.

Elsa hesitated. She looked at her wrist watch and looks to Jack again.

-Okay, let's do coffee.

Jack grins.

-After you, Miss Frozen.

They walk together down the wide corridor to the elevators. _What should I say to her?_ Jack's mind is suddenly paralyzed with apprehension. _What are we going to talk about? What on Earth do I have in common with her? _

-How long have you known Nicholas North? – asks Elsa.

-Since my last year of college, I had my internship here. He watches my back since then. He's a good friend and boss.

-Hmm. – replies Elsa.

At the elevators, Jack presses the call button. The doors slide open and they step into the elevator. Elsa was struggling to maintain a straight face, so she looked down at the floor. When she peeked up, Jack had a hint of a smile is lips.

Then the doors opened and Jack took Elsa's hand, clasping it with is long cool fingers. Elsa felt a chill down her spine, and her heart started beating fast. As he led her out the elevator, Jack grins.

-What is it about elevators? – Jack mutters.

They cross the expansive, bustling lobby of the Guardians office towards the entrance. Outside, it's a mild May Saturday. The sun is shining and the traffic is light. They turn left and stroll to the corner. Jack is still holding Elsa's hand. _I'm in the street, and Jack Frost is holding my hand. No one has ever held my hand. _Elsa attempts to smooth the ridiculous smile that threatens to split her face in two. _Conceal it. Don't feel it._ They walk four blocks before reach the coffee house where Jack is a regular client. Then Jack releases her hand to hold the door open so she can step inside.

-Why don't you choose a table, while I get the drinks. What would you like? – asks Jack, polite as ever.

-I'll have an English tea, bag out.

He raises his eyebrows.

-No coffee?

-I don't drink coffee in the afternoon.

He smiles.

-Okay, bag out tea. Sugar?

-No, thanks.

-Anything to eat?

-No, thank you. – said Elsa.

Jack heads to the counter. Surreptitiously he looks at her as she sits with her legs crossed on the table waiting and looking out the window. Jack could watch her all day. She was so elegant, and slim, and the way that dress showed all her curves… _Oh my._

Elsa gazed at Jack. He was standing in the line waiting to be served. He's tall, broad-shouldered, and slim. And that suit, so tight, gives him a killing charm. Once or twice he runs is long and graceful fingers through is disorder hair. _Hmm… I'd like to do that._ The thought came unbidden into Elsa's mind. She bits her lip, not liking where her thoughts are headed.

-Penny for your thoughts? – Jack was back and he was startling at her.

Elsa shakes her head_. I was just thinking about running my fingers through your hair and wondering if it would feel soft to touch. Damn it! What are you doing Frozen? _

Jack was carrying a tray, which he sets down on the small table. He hands Elsa a cup and saucer, a small teapot, and a side plate bearing a lone teabag. He has a coffee which bears a wonderful leaf-pattern imprinted in the milk. He's also bought himself a muffin. Jack sits opposite her and crosses his long legs.

-Your thoughts? – he asks.

-Just thinking about a business I have to review with my associate. – Elsa smiles quietly.

Jack frowns.

-I see. Is he your boyfriend?

_Whoa… What?_

-Who?

-Your associate.

Elsa laugh, nervous but curious.

-No. Paul's a good friend of mine, and a magnificent worker. Why do you think he was my boyfriend?

-The way you smiled while texting him today.

-Are you invading my privacy, Mr. Frost? – says Elsa, amused, but without let it show it. – He's more like family.

Jack nods slightly, seemingly satisfied with her response and glances down at his muffin. His long fingers deftly peel back the paper.

-Do you want some? - he asks, and that amused, secret smile is back.

-No, thanks. But why do you asked?

-Curiosity.

-What about you, Mr. Frost? Do you have a girlfriend? – asks Elsa, smiling.

-No. I don't.

-That explains a lot. – says Elsa.

-Explains what? – says Jack, confused.

-You seem nervous around women.

_Holy crap, that's personal. I'm just nervous around you, Frozen._

-I find you intimidating. – says Jack.

-You should find me intimidating. – she nods - You're very honest. – Elsa looked down at her hands embarrassed and blushing.

-Please don't look down. I like to see your face. – says Jack.

Elsa glances at him, and he gives her an encouraging but wry smile.

-It gives me some sort of clue of what you might be thinking. You're a mystery, Miss Frozen.

_That's the point, Frost._

-There's nothing mysterious about me.

-I think you're very self-contained. - he murmurs.

-You think so?

-Except when you blush, of course. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about. – Jack pops a small piece of muffin into his mouth and starts to chew it slowly, not taking his eyes off Elsa.

And as if on cue, Elsa blushes. _Crap!_

-Do you always make such personal observations?

-I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you? – Jack sounds surprised.

-No. - Elsa answers truthfully.

-Good. But you're very high-handed.

She raises her eyebrows and she flushes slightly.

-I'm used to getting my own way, Jackson - he murmurs - In all things.

-I don't doubt it. Why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name? – says Jack.

-The only people who use my given name are my sister and a few close friends. That's the way I like it.

_Oh. She still hasn't said, 'Call me Elsa.' She is a control freak. _

A part of Jack was thinking maybe it would have been better if North had went himself to the meeting. Two control freaks together. However, he didn't like the idea of Elsa and North. He eats another small piece of the muffin and Elsa take a sip of her tea.

-Tell me about your parents.

_She keeps changing direction. Why does she want to know this? _

-My mom lives by the shore with her new husband Craig. – says Jack.

-Your father?

-I don't see him since him and my mother got a divorce.

-I'm sorry. - she mutters and a fleeting troubled look crosses her face.

-It's okay.

-And your mother remarried?

-You could say that.

She frowns at Jack.

-You're not giving much away, are you? - she says dryly, rubbing her chin as if in deep thought.

-Neither are you.

-You've had a meeting with me once already, and I can recollect some quite probing questions then. – she smirks at him.

_Holy shit. She's remembering the 'lesbian' question._ Jack is mortified, and he starts babbling about is mother.

-My mom is wonderful. She's an incurable romantic.

Elsa raises her eyebrows in surprise.

-I miss her. She has Craig now. I just hope he can keep an eye on her and pick up the pieces when her schemes don't go as planned. - Jack smiles fondly.

He hasn't seen his mom for so long. Elsa is watching him intently, taking occasional sips of her tea.

_I really shouldn't look at his mouth. It's unsettling. Those lips…_

-Do you get along with your stepfather?

-Of course. He makes my mom happy.

-And what's he like?

-Craig? He's… taciturn.

-That's it? - she asks, surprised.

Jack shrug. _What does this woman expect? My life story?_

-He likes soccer – European soccer especially – and bowling, and fly-fishing, and making furniture. He's a carpenter. Ex-army. –Jack sigh.

-You lived with him?

-Yes. My mom met him when I was fifteen.

-Didn't you thought in moving in with your father?

-No.

_This is none of her business. But two can play this game._

-Tell me about your parents. – Jack asks.

Elsa shrugs.

-Before they died, they're both in charge of my company. But my father was a lawyer and my mother was a teacher.

-And your sister? She just works for you?

-Anna was in the construction business in Paris, but then she decided to work with me.

Elsa's eyes cloud with irritation. She doesn't want to talk about her family or herself.

-I heard Paris is wonderful. - Jack murmur.

_Why doesn't she want to talk about her family? Is it because her parents died when she was young?_

-It's beautiful. Have you been there before? - she asks, her irritation is forgotten.

-I've just went to Canada.

_What is she hiding?_

-Would you like to go?

-To Paris? Who wouldn't want to go to Paris? But it's Russia that I'd really like to visit.

-Because?

-I love winter and ice. Russia is so amazing in winter, besides snow in Russia is probably the best to make a snowball fight. – Jack smiles excited.

His enthusiasm about such a simple thing like a snow-day is contagious, and Elsa can't help smiling. She glance at her watch and is reminded that she has business to take care of.

-I'd better go. I have to talk to Mr. North.

-Oh, you accepted the partnership. I'm flattered. – says Jack amused.

-Yes. I accepted.

-Let's go. I'll walk you back. I should get back to work too.

-Thank you for the tea, Mr. Frost.

-You're welcome, Miss Frozen. It's my pleasure. Come. - he command and holds his hand out for Elsa.

She takes it, confused, and follows him out of the coffee shop.

They stroll back to the office in silence. Jack is calm, but shaking inside due the little conversation. Elsa looks at the floor, trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

-Do you always wear dresses? – Jack asks out of the blue.

-Mostly.

He nods.

They're back at office entrance and Elsa's mind is reeling. _What an odd question… _

His lips quirk up in a half-smile, and Jack looks down at Elsa.

-And no, Miss Frozen. I don't do the girlfriend thing. – he says softly.

_Where did that come from? Did he get stuck in that question all this time?_

Elsa is confused but curious, still she has to go. She needs to meet North to close down the partnership between the two companies.

Elsa walks forward and trips, stumbling headlong onto the office entrance stairs.

- Shit, Elsa! – Jack cries.

He tugs the hand that he's holding so hard that she falls back against him. It all happened so fast. One minute she's falling, the next she's in his arms, and Jack is holding her tightly against his chest. She inhales his clean, vital scent. He smells of fresh laundered linen and some expensive body-wash. _Oh God, it's intoxicating._

-Are you okay? - he whispers.

Jack has one arm around Elsa, clasping her to him, while the fingers of his other hand softly trace her face, gently probing, examining Elsa. His thumb brushes her lower lip, and she can hear his breath hitch. Jack's staring into Elsa's eyes, and she holds his anxious, burning gaze for a moment. But eventually, her attention is drawn to his beautiful mouth. _Oh no. For the first time in twenty-two years, I want to be kissed. I want to feel his mouth on me._

Jack stared at the beautiful girl he had in his arms. He couldn't stop touching her, touching her mouth. _She's so beautiful._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

_Kiss me damn it! No! Don't kiss me! What's wrong with me?_ She is paralyzed with a strange, unfamiliar need, completely captivated by him. She's staring at Jack Frost's exquisitely sculptured mouth, and he's looking down at me, his gaze hooded, his eyes getting darker.

Jack's breathing harder than usual. He has Elsa in his arms. _I want to kiss her…Should I? I'm going insane. I can't do it._ He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, shake his head.

Elsa closes her eyes and tries to catch her breath. When she opens her eyes again, it's with some new purpose, a steely resolve.

-Jack, you should stay away from me. I'm not a good person. - she whispers.

_What? Where is this coming from?_ Jack frowns down at her, and his head swims with rejection.

-Please, Jack, stand me up. - she says quietly,

Jack gently pushes her away. But he still has his hands on her shoulders. Elsa's psyche screams as Jack pulls away. The only thing she can think is that she wanted to be kissed, but that could never happen.

-Thank you. – mutter Elsa.

_What's happening? I don't understand…why does she makes me feel so vulnerable? _

_I need to get away from him._

-For what? - he frowns.

-For saving me. - she whisper.

-You should be more careful. I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could have happened to you. Do you want to sit down for a moment?

Jack releases her and he's standing in front of her feeling like a fool.

_I just want to go. _

_What was I expecting? I think this "feeling" only flows one way. What would Elsa Frozen want with me? I'm an idiot._

Elsa wrap her arms around herself and turn to face the stairs to the office. She quickly entered and went to the reception, conscious that Frost was behind her.

-Mr. North office is on the fifth floor, it's the last door down the corridor. Take the elevator, Miss Frozen. – said the recepcionist.

Near the elevator, Elsa turned briefly to face him but couldn't look him in the eye.

-Thanks for the tea – murmur Elsa.

-Elsa… I…

He stops, and the anguish in his voice demand Elsa's attention, so she peer unwillingly up at him. His blue eyes are bleak as he runs his hand through his hair.

He looks torn, frustrated, his expression stark.

-What, Jack? - she snaps irritably.

_Please, just stay away from me, Jack. Stay away. _

-Good luck with North. – he murmurs.

-Thanks. Goodbye, Mr. Frost. – she turns on and without giving him a second glance, she disappears in the elevator.

Elsa gets out on the fifth floor and hurries to the bathroom. Once alone, unwelcome tears pool in her eyes. _Why am I crying? What was I thinking? _She sinks to the ground, angry at herself for her senseless reaction. Drawing up her knees, she folds in on herself.

_Stop! Stop Now! Forget about him… Now!__ And stop all this self-pitying, wallowing crap. _

Elsa took a deep, steadying breath and stood up. _Get it together Frozen. _She got out the bathroom wiping the tears off her face and heading to Mr. North's office.

-I will not think about him again. I will just put this incident behind and concentrate on this business.

-/-

Jack was on his office and he lean against the wall and put his head in his hands. _What was I thinking? How ridiculous. Why am I lamenting for something that never was?_

Jack sighs. Then someone knocked on the door. It was Bunny and Sandy.

-What's wrong, mate? And where's that gorgeous babe that was with you in the coffee shop? -asks Bunny.

-What? How do you…wait. You two were in the coffee shop too?

-Yes. We heard the entire conversation. – said Sandy, smiling.

-But tell us, anyway. How was it, mate? – asks Bunny.

-It was fine, nothing to report really. I don't know why I asked her.

-We saw the way she looked at you. She likes you, mate. – says Bunny.

-Not anymore. I won't be seeing her again. She will accept North's partnership, but she will never come back here.

-WAIT! That woman was Elsa Frozen? From Arendelle & Arendelle? – Bunny screams, very surprised.

- So, why not anymore? – asks Sandy intrigued.

-Um…She's a little out of my league guys. – says Jack as dryly as he can manage.

-What do you mean?

-Oh Sandy, it's obvious.

-Not to me. – says Sandy - Okay, she's got more money than you, but then she has more money than most people!

-Sandy she's… – Jack shrug.

-Jack! For heaven's sake! How many times must I tell you? You're a very good-looking guy. – Sandy interrupts Jack.

-Guys, please. I need to work. – says jack.

They both frown.

-Fine, Jacky Boy. We'll definitely talk later, mate. – warns Bunny, before leaving with Sandy.

_I am not going to think about her again for now_. Jack vows this to himself, opens the revision notes and starts to read.

-/-

In North's office, a partnership was settled between Guardians Products and Arendelle & Arendelle companies.

-I'm so glad that you accepted my offer, Miss Frozen. And forgive me for not went to the meeting.

-Don't worry, Mr. North. Mr. Frost did a great job representing your company.

-I'm happy to hear that. I hope we get along well, Miss Frozen.

-I'm sure we will. Well, I must go. Farewell, Mr. North.

-Goodbye Miss Frozen.

Elsa got out of North's office and hurry to her car in the parking lot. While she was running through the office she prayed to not find Jack Frost ever again.

She got to her car safe and sound. She took a deep breath and entered the car to return to the hotel.

At night, Elsa was in bed, trying to sleep, but she kept coming back to the _'I don't do the girlfriend thing'_ quote. _Why did he said that?_ However, she was still angry with herself for begging him with every fiber of her being to kiss her. And that night, she dreamt with blue eyes, leafy patterns in milk, and she's running through dark places with eerie strip lighting, and she didn't know if she was running toward something or away from it… it was just not clear.

Jack was too trying to sleep, but he kept thinking of Elsa's rejection. _Maybe she's saving herself. Well, not for you, dumbass_.

-/-

Today it's Friday and also Bunny's birthday, so Jack and his friends will be celebrating tonight. Jack, Bunny and Sandy were heading to the apartment after work.

-Oh my God. It's my birthday. Can you make me eggs, Sandy? – says Bunny with his puppy face.

-No, do it yourself. Hey Jack, there's a package for you.

Sandy was holding a white box.

-That's odd. I haven't ordered anything from E-bay.

Sandy gives Jack the box and opens the front door. The box is addressed to Mr. Jackson Frost. There's no sender's address or name.

-It's probably from my mom. – says Jack.

-Great. It's my birthday and you're the one that gets the mysterious box. – says Bunny – I need a drink. Sandy, where the fuck did you put my champagne?!

Jack opens the box, and inside he finds two beautiful little ice-type sculptures and a plain white card. Written on one side, in black ink in neat cursive handwriting, is: **Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me?**

-Holy shit. These are hand-made sculptures. They must be worth a fortune! – says Jack.

He knows, immediately, who's sent them. Bunny was at his shoulder gazing at the sculptures. He picks up the card.

-No. - Bunny's eyes are wide with disbelief – Frozen?

Jack nod.

-Can't think of anyone else.

-What does this card mean?

-I have no idea. I think it's a warning.

_Honestly, she keeps warning me off. I have no idea why._ Jack frown.

-I know you don't want to talk about her, mate, but she's seriously into you. With warnings or not.

_Why did she sent me this. She said to stay away from her._

-Now this is interesting, mate. That girl told you to stay away and now she sent you this. And this quote, what is she trying to say? – says Bunny, sitting on the couch with a glass of champagne.

-I don't know, and I don't care. I can't accept these from her. I'll send them back with a quote even more obscure.

-Like, 'fuck off'? – says Bunny in a funny way.

-Something like that. – Jack laughs.

-Okay, enough with these schemes against this girl. Let's trade, Jacky. You give me that box and I give you a glass of champagne. – says Sandy.

-Seems fair. Toast?

-To our dear E. Aster Bunnymund, may he live long enough to not remember me when he dies – says Sandy laughing.

-To our dear Kangaroo, let's wish he'll come back to Australia, cause I'm tired of him already. – says Jack.

-Idiots. – says Bunny.

They clink glasses and drink.

The bar was loud and hectic, full of workers from the Guardians because of Bunny's birthday. Arianna joined the three guys. She was the main photographer and artist of Guardians and a friend of Jack. She was paying them a tequila shots. Jack was already down his eighth, and he knows that this was not a good idea on top of the champagne.

-So what now Jack? You've made a very important connection to the Guardians. - Arianna shouts at him over the noise.

-Now, I don't have to worry about that anymore. It's North business now.

-So now you've plenty of time to come to my art convention.

-Of course, Arianna, I wouldn't miss it for the world. - he smiles.

Arianna rubs Jack's hand with hers and gets close to him.

-It means a lot to me that you'll be there Jack. - she whispers in his ear - Another shot?

-Arianna Wings Tooth, are you trying to get me drunk? Because I think it's working." – Jack giggles - I think I'd better have a beer. I'll go get us a pitcher.

More drink, Jack! – yells Bunny.

Bunny was completely drunk by now. He got his arm around a girl he meet that night and Sandy was quietly drinking is glass of wine. Jack got up from the table. _Whoa. Head spin_. _Tequila cocktails are not a good idea._

Jack makes is way to the bar and decide that he should visit the bathroom while he was on his feet. _Good thinking, Jack._ He staggers off through the crowd. For Jack's surprise there's a line for the men bathroom, but at least it's quiet and cool in the corridor. He reaches his cell phone to relieve the boredom of waiting in line_. Hmm… Who is this number?_ _Oh yes. Frozen, I think this is his number. _ Jack giggles

He as has no idea what the time is. _Maybe I'll wake her. Perhaps she can tell me why she sent me those statues and the cryptic message. If she wants me to stay away, she should leave me alone._

Jack suppresses a drunken grin and calls her. She answers on the second ring.

-Jackson? - she's surprised to hear from him.

_Well, frankly, I'm surprised to ring her. _Then his befuddled brain registers. _How does she know it's me?_

-Why did you send me the statues? – he slurs at her.

-Jackson, are you okay? You sound strange. - Her voice is filled with concern.

-I'm not the strange one, you are, - he accuse.

_There, my courage is fuelled by alcohol._

-Jackson, have you been drinking?

-What's it to you?

-I'm…curious. Where are you?

-In a bar.

-Which bar? - Elsa sounds exasperated.

-A bar in Georgia.

-How are you getting home?

-I'll find a way. - _This conversation is not going how I expected._

-Which bar are you in?

-Why did you send me the statues, Elsa?

-Jackson, where are you, tell me now.

_Her tone is so, so dictatorial, her usual control freak. I imagine her as an old time movie director wearing an ugly long dress, holding an old fashioned megaphone. _

The image makes Jack laugh out loud.

-You're so… domineering. - Jack giggles.

-Jack, where the fuck are you?

_Elsa Frozen is swearing at me. _

Jack giggles again.

-I'm in Georgia… s'a long way from New York.

-Where in Georgia?

-Goodnight, Elsa.

-Jack!

Jack hangs up, he frown. _Mission not accomplished. I am really quite drunk._ _Well, the object of the exercise was to get drunk. I have succeeded._ The line has moved, and it's now Jack's turn. He stares blankly at the poster on wall.

_Holy crap, did I just call Elsa Frozen? Shit._

His phone rings and it makes him jump.

-Hi – says Jack in to the phone.

-I'm coming to get you - Elsa says and hangs up.

_Only Elsa Frozen could sound so calm and so threatening at the same time_.

_Holy crap._ Jack walked away from the urinal, his heart is thumping. _Coming to get me? Oh no. I'm going to be sick… no… I'm fine. Hang on. She's just messing with my head._ _I didn't tell her where I was. She can't find me here. Besides, it will take her hours to get here from New York, and we'll be long gone by then. _

Jack washes his hands and check is face in the mirror. He looked flushed and slightly unfocused_. Hmm… tequila._

Jack waited at the bar for what feels like an eternity for the pitcher of beer and he eventually returned to the table.

-You've been gone so long. – says Bunny - Where were you?

-I was in the restroom.

Arianna and Sandy are having a heated debate about religion. Jack never saw Sandy talked so much. Arianna pauses in her tirade to pour us all beers, and Jack takes a long sip.

-Bunny, I think I'd better step outside and get some fresh air.

-Why do you drink so much? You have a problem, mate. – says Bunny with a big smile.

- Have you looked at yourself? You're worse than me, idiot. I'll be back in five minutes.

Jack makes his way through the crowd again. He's beginning to feel nauseous, his head is spinning uncomfortably. Drinking in the cool evening air in the parking lot makes him realize how drunk he is.

_I think I'm going to be sick. Why did I let myself get this messed up?_

-Jack - Arianna joined him - You okay?

-I think I've just had a bit too much to drink. – Jack smiles weakly at her.

-Me too. - she murmurs, and her green eyes are watching him intently.

-Do you need a hand? - she asks and steps closer, putting her arm around his waist.

-Ari, I'm okay. I've got this. - He tries to push her away rather feebly.

-Jack, please. - she whispers, and now she's holding him, pulling him close.

- What are you doing?

-You know I like you Jack, please.

She has her two hands at his shoulders pulling him to her. _Holy fuck… she's going to kiss me._

-No Arianna, stop!

Jack tried to push her, but he's too drunk and it was like his strength had left his body, besides he could barely open his eyes.

-Please, Jack - she whispers against his lips.

She gently trails kisses along his jaw up to the side of his mouth.

-Arianna, no.

_I don't want this. You are my friend, and I think I'm going to throw up._

-I think the gentleman said no.

A voice in the dark says quietly. _Holy shit! Elsa Frozen, she's here. How?_

Arianna releases Jack.

-Miss Frozen - she says tersely.

Jack glance anxiously up at Elsa. She's glowering at Arianna, and she's furious.

_Crap._ Jack stomach heaves, and he doubles over. His body could no longer tolerate the alcohol, and he vomit spectacularly on to the ground.

-Ugh – Disgusting, Jack! - Arianna jumps back.

Frozen grabs Jack and gently leads him over to a raised flowerbed on the edge of the parking lot.

-If you're going to throw up again, do it here. I'll hold you.

She has one arm around his shoulders and the other is holding his forehead. Jack tries to push her away, but he vomits again… and again.

Finally Jack stops. His hands are resting on the brick wall of the flowerbed, barely holding him up. Frozen takes his hands off him and passes him a tissue. Jack wipes his mouth with it. He cannot bring himself to look at her. He's ashamed and disgusted with himself.

Arianna is still hovering by the entrance to the bar, watching them. Jack groans and put his head in his hands. Jack risks a peek at Elsa. She's staring down at him, her face composed, giving nothing away. Jack turned his head and he glances at Arianna who looked pretty shamefaced herself and, like him, intimidated by Frozen. Jack glares at her. He has a few choice of words for his so-called friend, none of which he can repeat in front of Elsa Frozen CEO. _Jack who are you kidding? She's just seen you hurl all over the ground. You don't have to be a gentleman now._

-I'll err… see you inside. – Arianna mutters, but they both ignore her, and she slinks off back into the building.

Jack's on his own with Frozen. _Fuck. What should I say to her?_ _Apologize for the phone call. _

-I'm sorry. – Jack mutters.

-What are you sorry for Jack?

_Oh crap, she wants her damned pound of flesh._

-The phone call mainly, being sick. Oh, the list is endless. – Jack murmurs.

-We've all been here, perhaps not quite as dramatically as you – she says dryly – It's about knowing your limits, Jackson. I mean, I like to test the limits, but this is really beyond the pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behaviour?

_What the hell has it got to do with her?_

-I didn't invite you here. And you sound like a middle-aged woman scolding me like an errant child.

_Why is she still standing here?_

-But, no. – Jack says – I just drink in social events.

Jack begins to feel faint. She notices his dizziness and put his arm around her neck.

-Come on, I'll take you home. – she murmurs.

-I need to tell Bunny.

-My sister can tell him.

-What?

-My sister Anna is talking to .

-Oh? – Jack doesn't understand.

-She was with me when you phoned.

-In New York?

-No, I'm staying at the Heathman.

-How did you find me?

-I tracked your cell phone, Jack.

_Oh, of course she did. How is that possible? Is it legal? Stalker._

-Do you have a jacket?

-Yes. Elsa, I need to tell Bunny. He'll worry.

-If you must – Elsa sighs

Elsa takes Jack's hand and leads him back into the bar. He feels weak, still drunk, embarrassed, exhausted, mortified and thrilled. Elsa's clutching his hand.

Bunny was not at their table, and Arianna has disappeared. The girl that was with Bunny looks lost and forlorn on her own.

-Where's Bunny? - He shouts at the girl above the noise.

-On the other side of the dancing floor. – the girl shouts, very mad. She's eyeing Elsa suspiciously.

Jack struggle into his blue jacket. He's ready to go, once he's seen Bunny.

-He's on the dance floor. – Jack touches Elsa's arm and lean down and shout in her ear.

She rolls her eyes at him and takes his hand again and leads him to the bar.

She's served immediately. _No waiting for Miss Control-Freak Frozen. _She hands him a very large glass of iced water

-Drink. – she shouts her order at him.

She's watching him intently. Jack takes a tentative sip.

-All of it. – she shouts.

_She's so overbaring._

She runs her hand through her long hair. She looks frustrated, angry. Jack sways slightly, and she puts her hand on his shoulder to steady him. He does as he's told and drinks the entire glass. She takes the glass from him and places it on the bar. He noticed through a blur what she's wearing; a white linen shirt, blue shorts, black high-heels boots and a dark jacket. Her shirt is unbuttoned at the top.

She takes his hand once more. _Dammit. _She's leading him to the dance floor. _Shit. I do not dance. _She can sense Jack's reluctance and he can see her amused, slightly sardonic smile. She pulls Jack to her and she starts to move, taking him with her. _Wow, she can dance._

Elsa moves them through the crowded throng of dancers to the other side of the dance floor to meet Bunny and Anna, Elsa's sister.

Elsa leans over and shouts in Anna's ear. Anna grins and pulls Bunny to her, and he is more than happy. Bunny nods at whatever Anna says and he grins and waves.

Elsa takes Jack off the dance floor in double quick time. Outside the bar, Jack's head began to swim. He could feel the floor coming up to meet his face. The last thing he heard before pass out holding to Elsa Frozen was her harsh epitihet.

-Fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It's quiet and the light is muted. Jack is comfortable and warm in this bed. He has no idea where he is. The room is large and airy and the furniture is brown and gold and beige. However, the hotel room is familiar. He's on the Heatman hotel. _Oh shit. I'm in Elsa Frozen's suite._ Jack started remember last night. The drinking, the phone call and the vomiting. Arianna and Elsa. _Oh no_. Jack doesn't remember coming here. He's wearing only is underwear. No socks. No pants. No shirt. _Holy shit._

Jack glances at the bedside table. On it there's an orange juice and two toasts. _Control freak, she thinks of everything._ He sits up and takes the toasts. The orange juice feels refreshing.

There's a knock on the door. She opens the door and strolls in. She had been working out. She's on blue sweat shorts and a white sport bra.

-Good morning, Jack. How are you feeling?

-Better than I deserve.

Jack peeks up at her. She places a large shopping bag on a chair and gasps the towel she had around her neck. She's staring at him and Jack has no idea what she is thinking. She hides her thoughts and feelings very well.

-How did I get here?

She comes and sits down on the edge of the bed.

-After you passed out, I didn't want to risk the leather in my car sits taking you all the way to your apartment. So I brought you here. – she says calmly.

-Did you put me to bed?

-Yes.

-Did I throw up again?

-No.

-Did you undress me? – Jack whispers.

-Yes.

Jack quirks an eyebrow at her and she blushes.

-We didn't… - Jack whisper.

-Jack, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. – she says dryly.

-I'm so sorry.

Her mouth lifts slightly in a wry smile.

-It was a very diverting evening. Not one that I'll forget in a while – Elsa laughs.

-You didn't have to track me down with whatever super-secret intelligence stuff you're developing. – Jack snaps.

She stares at him, surprised and a little wounded.

-Firstly, the technology to track cell phones is available over the Internet. Secondly, my company does not invest or manufacture any kind of surveillance devices, and thirdly, if I hadn't come to get you, you'd probably be waking up in that girl's bed, and from what I can remember, you weren't overly enthused about her pressing her breasts at you. - she says acidly.

_She looks angry. Am I in trouble?_

-Which medieval chronicle did you escape from? You sound like a courtly knight in a female version – Jack giggles.

Her mood visibly shifts. Her eyes soften and her expression warms and Jack sees a trace of a smile on her beautiful lips.

-I don't think so. Dark knight, maybe. - Her smile is sardonic, and she shakes her head.

-Did you eat last night? - Her tone is accusatory.

-You need to eat. That's why you were so ill. Honestly Jack, it's drinking rule number one. - she runs her hand through her hair.

-Are you going to continue to scold me?

-Is that what I'm doing?

-I think so.

-You're lucky I'm just scolding you.

-What do you mean?

-Well, if you were under my responsibility, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday. You didn't eat, you got drunk, you put yourself at risk.

Jack closes his eyes, and he shudders slightly. When he opens his eyes, he glares at her.

-I didn't want to worry you. And I would have been just fine. I don't need to be saved.

-And the girl? - she snaps at him.

-Arianna just got out of line.

-Well the next time she gets "out of line", maybe someone should teach her some manners.

-You are quite the disciplinarian. – Jack hisses at her.

-Oh, Jack. You have no idea. – she grins wickedly.

-I'm going to have a shower. Unless you'd like to shower first. – she says.

Jack smiles and he reaches over and runs his thumb down her cheek and across her lower lip.

-Breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes. You must be famished. - she whispers and heads out to the bathroom.

Elsa closed the door behind her and she looks herself in the mirror. _Why is he so damned attractive? Right now I want him to join me in the shower. I never felt this way about anyone._ Her hormones are racing, and her skin tingles where his thumb traced over her face and lip. She feels like squirming with a needy, painful…discomfort. _Hmm… Desire. This is desire. This is what it feels like._

Elsa strips off her clothes and quickly clambers into the shower. She hold up her face into the welcoming torrent. _I want Jack Frost. I want him badly. Simple fact. For the first time in my life I want to go to bed with a man. I want to feel his hands and his mouth. It's agony to wait._

Jack lies back on the soft feather filled pillows. _'If you were my responsibility.' _She was the only woman who has ever set his blood racing. Yet she's so antagonizing too; she's difficult, complicated, and confusing. However she cared enough to rescue him from some mistakenly perceived danger. Jack scrambles out of the bed frantically searching for his pants. She emerges from the bathroom wet and glistening from the shower, with just a towel around her body.

-If you're looking for your pants, I've sent them to the laundry. They were spattered with your vomit. I've sent my bodyguard out for another pair and some shoes. They're in the bag on the chair.

_Clean clothes. What an unexpected bonus._

-I'll have a shower. – Jack mutters - Thanks.

He grabs the bag and goes into the bathroom away from the unnerving proximity of naked Elsa. Jack goes into the shower. He could stay under that shower forever.

-Breakfast is here. – she knocks on the door.

-Okay. – Jack stutters.

He climbs out of the shower and grabs a towel. He inspects the bag of pants. Not only has her bodyguard has brought him jeans and new shoes, but a blue shirt, socks, and underwear. Jack dresses quickly and gets out of the bathroom and enters the living area. Elsa is sitting at a dining table on the other side of the room reading a newspaper. Suddenly, Jack remembers he left Bunny completely drunk at the bar.

-Crap, Bunny. – Jack croaks. And Elsa peeks at him.

-He knows you're here and still alive. I texted Anna.

Elsa stares at him imperiously. She's wearing a dark blue dress, a white pearls necklace and black stilettos.

-Sit - she commands, pointing to a place at the table.

Jack sits down opposite to her.

-I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the breakfast menu. - she gives him apologetic smile.

-That's very profligate of you.

-Yes, it is. - she sounds guilty.

Jack opts for pancakes, maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Elsa tries to hide a smile as she returns to her egg white omelette. The food is delicious.

-Coffee? - she asks.

-Yes, please. Thank you for organizing the clothes.

-That's okay, Jackson. That colour suits you.

-You're stunning. – Jack smirks.

Elsa blushes and keeps reading the newspaper.

-You know, you really should learn to take a compliment. - his tone is castigating - And I should give you some money for these clothes.

She glares at me him, as if Jack has offended her on some level.

-You've already given me the statues, which, of course, I can't accept. But these clothes, please let me pay you back.

-Jackson, trust me, I can afford it.

-That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?

-Because I can. - her eyes flash with a wicked gleam.

-Just because you can, doesn't mean that you should.

She arches an eyebrow at him, her eyes twinkling, and suddenly Jack feels that they're talking about something else.

-Why did you send me the statues, Elsa?

She puts down her cutlery and regards Jack intently.

-Well, when I almost hit with my face in the stairs, and you were holding me and we were looking at each other in an intense way - she pauses and shrugs slightly – I felt I owed you an apology for being so cold. And I owe you a warning. - she runs her hand through her hair – You should stay away from me, but you keep showing up.

-There's something about you… and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already. Why do you think I called you last night, drunk?

Her appetite vanishes. _He can't stay away!_

-You don't know what you're saying, Jackson.

-Enlighten me, then.

They sit gazing at each other, neither of them touching their food.

-I'm a dangerous, Jack.

-You don't scary me Elsa.

Elsa sighs.

-What are your plans for the next few days? - she asks, her is voice low.

-I'm working today, from midday. – Jack has his elbows on the table, and his chin is resting on his long steepled fingers.

-What about tomorrow?

-Well, me and the guys are going to start packing. The company is moving to New York next weekend. And I'll be working all week.

-You have a place in New York already?

-Yes.

-Where?

-I don't know. The company will determinate that.

-So, you'll continue with your job in New York?

-Yes, of course.

-Did you applied for my company, as I suggested?

-No. I like my company.

-And what's wrong with my company?

-Your company or your Company? - Jack smirks.

She smiles slightly.

-Are you smirking at me, Mr. Frost?

Jack smirks again and gives her an intense look. Elsa flushes and glances down at her unfinished breakfast.

-I'd like to bite that lip. - he whispers darkly.

_Oh my._ She was completely unaware that she's chewing her bottom lip. _That has to be the sexiest thing anybody has ever said to me._

-Why don't you? – she challenges quietly.

-Because I'm not going to touch you Elsa. Not until I have your full consent to do so. - His lips hint at a smile.

-What does that mean?

-Exactly what I said. - He sighs and shakes his head.

-Fine. What time do you finish work today? – asks Elsa.

-About eight.

-Well, we could go to New York this evening or next Sunday for dinner at my place. The choice is yours. But why do you want my full consent? Can you tell me now?

- Elsa, I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. But let's go tonight.

She raises an eyebrow and smirks. _Pompous ass_

-Are you smirking at me, Miss Frozen?

She narrows her eyes at him and picks up her BlackBerry. She presses one number.

-Hans. I'm going to need King Agdar.

_What's King Agdar?_

-From Georgia at say twenty-thirty... No, standby… All night.

-Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll fly from Georgia to New York. I'll be arriving at twenty-two-thirty. - she puts the phone down.

-Do people always do what you tell them?

-Usually, if they want to keep their jobs. - she says, deadpan.

-And if they don't work for you?

-Oh, I can be very persuasive, Jackson. You should finish your breakfast. And then I'll drop you home. I'll pick you up at Guardians's office at eight when you finish your work. We'll fly up to New York.

-Fly?

-Yes. I have a private jet.

-We'll go by jet to New York?

-Yes.

-Why?

She grins wickedly.

-Because I can. Finish your breakfast. If you'd eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't be here.

-Now I'm glad I didn't eat yesterday. – Jack smirks.

-What's so funny? – she asks.

-Nothing. Where did you slept, last night?

-In my bed. – she says simply.

-Oh…

-It was quite a novelty for me. – she smiles – Sleeping with someone.

Jack comes back to the room and puts his dirty clothes and underwear in the shopping bag. Then he heads into the bathroom. Jack wants to clean his teeth and he saws Elsa's toothbrush. Glancing guiltily over his shoulder at the door, he grabs it quickly, squirts toothpaste on it and brushes his teeth in double quick time. _I feel naughty._

He heads back to the living area to hunt for is blue jacket. Elsa's on her BlackBerry talking to someone.

-They want two?… How much will that cost?... Okay, and what safety measures do we have in place?… And they'll go via?… How safe is it?... And when do they arrive?... Okay, let's do it. Keep me abreast of progress. - she hangs up.

-Ready to go?

Jack nods. She slips on a black jacket, picks up her car keys, and heads for the door.

-After you, Mr. Frost. - she murmurs, opening the door.

She looks so casually elegant.

They walk in silence down the corridor toward the elevator. As they wait, Elsa peeks up at him, and he looks out of the corner of his eyes down at her. She smiles, and his lips twitch.

The elevator arrives, and they step in. They're alone. Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, possibly their proximity in such an enclosed space, the atmosphere between them changes, charged with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. Her breathing alters as her heart races. His head turns fractionally towards Elsa, his blue eyes look darker. She bites her lip.

-Oh, fuck this. - Jack growls.

He attacks her, pushing her against the wall of the elevator. He's got both of her hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above her head, and he's pinning her to the wall using his hips. _Oh my God._ His other hand grabs her long hair and pulls it down, bringing her face up, and his lips are on hers. She moans into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, and his tongue is expertly exploring her mouth. _I have never been kissed like this._ Her tongue tentatively strokes his and joins it in a slow erotic dance. He brings his hand up to grasp her chin and holds her_. I am helpless, my hands pinned, my face held, and his hips restraining me. . I feel his erection against my belly. Oh my… He wants me. Jack Frost, wants me, and I want him, here… now, in the elevator._

-You. Are. So. Sweet. - he murmurs.

The elevator stops, the doors open, and he pushes away from her in the blink of an eye. Three men in business suits look at them and smirk as they climb on board.

She glances up at him. He looks so cool and calm, like he's been reading a book. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye, and he gently blows out a deep breath. _Oh, he's affected all right._

The businessmen exit on the second floor. We have one more floor to travel.

-You've brushed your teeth. - she says, staring at him.

-I used your toothbrush. - His lips quirk up in a half smile.

-That's so naughty.

-Am I in your naughty list?

-Oh, Jackson Frost, you own the record.

The doors open at the first floor, and he takes her hand and pulls her out.

-What is it about elevators? - he mutters to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the views and Thank you to the ones who made reviews. **

**I don't know if only women are reading my story, but it's mainly for the ladies. Guys can read it too...maybe they'll learn something about chivalry and other stuff ... spicy stuff :P **

**xD I'm joking! (Not about the spicy stuff)**

**All this to say that the ice starts to melt because things start to warm up. **

**(watch out for the sex scenes. xD They're going to start sooner )**

**Sincerely,**

**Royal DB**

* * *

Chapter V

Elsa gets in the back Audi SUV and Jack clambers in. It's a beast of a car. Jack hasn't mentioned the outburst of passion that exploded in the elevator.

_It never happened, it never existed, Elsa._

Elsa sighs_. It definitely happened. I am a changed woman. I want this man, desperately, and he wants me._

She glances at him. Jack is his usual polite and cheerful self.

She starts the engine and reverses out of her space in the parking lot. She switches on the MP3 player. She gets out of the parking lot and drives with easy, lazy confidence. The blues are hitting the MP3 player.

-This is a great song. – says Jack.

-It is, isn't it? - she grins, glancing at him.

And for a fleeting moment, she seems her age; young, carefree, and heart-stoppingly beautiful.

-Can I hear that again?

-Of course. - Elsa pushes a button, and the music replays.

-You like this type of music?

-My taste is eclectic, Jackson, everything from Andrea Bocelli to the Kings of Leon. It depends on my mood. And you?

-Something like that.

She turns and gazes at him briefly before her eyes are back on the road.

She presses a button, and the Kings of Leon start singing_. Hmm… this I know. Sex on Fire. How appropriate. _The music is interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing over the MP3 speakers. Elsa hits a button on the steering wheel.

-Frozen. - she snaps.

-Miss Frozen, it's Kristoff here. I have the information you require. - A rasping, voice comes over the speakers.

-Good. Email it to me. Anything to add?

-No ma'am.

She presses the button, then the call ceases and the music is back. No goodbye or thanks. _She's just too controlling and cold with her employees._ The music cuts off again for the phone.

-Frozen.

-The NDA has been emailed to you, Miss Frozen. - A man's voice.

-Good. That's all, Olaf.

-Good day, miss.

Elsa hangs up by pressing a button on the steering wheel. The music is on very briefly when the phone rings again. _Holy hell, is this her life? Constant nagging phone calls?_

-Frozen. – she snaps.

-Hi, Elsa, d'you get laid?

-Hello, Anna. I'm on speaker phone, and I'm not alone in the car. - Elsa sighs.

-Who's with you?

Elsa rolls her eyes.

-Jackson Frost.

-Hi, Jack!

-Hello, Anna.

-I've heard a lot about you. - Anna murmurs huskily.

Elsa frowns.

-Don't believe a word Bunny says.

Anna laughs.

-I'm dropping Jackson off now. Shall I pick you up?

-Sure.

-See you shortly. - Elsa hangs up, and the music is back.

-Why do you insist on calling me Jackson?

-Because it's your name.

-I prefer Jack

-Do you now? - she murmurs.

They are almost at Jack's apartment. It's not taken long.

-Elsa. - Jack muses.

Elsa scowls at him, but he ignores her expression.

-What happened in the elevator… It won't happen again, unless I have your full consent.

Elsa stops right outside Jack's apartment. _Why won't he kiss me again? Full consent? _

Jack climbs out of the car, walking with easy, long-legged grace round to Elsa's side to open the door, ever the gentleman. Except perhaps in rare, precious moments in elevators.

-I liked what happened in the elevator. - she murmurs as she climbs out of the car.

She's not sure if she heard an audible gasp, but she chooses to ignore it and head up the steps to the front door.

Jack opens the door and Bunny and Anna are sitting at the dining table.

Elsa follow Jack into the living area, and in spite of his 'I've-been-having-a-good-time-all-night' grin, Bunny eyes Elsa suspiciously.

Hi Jack. - he leaps up to give him a quick hug, and then examines Jack.

He frowns and turns to Elsa.

-Good morning, Elsa. - he says, and his tone is a little hostile.

-Mr. Bunnymund. - she says in her stiff formal way.

-Elsa, call him Bunny. – Anna grumbles.

-Bunny - Elsa gives him a polite nod and glares at Anna who grins and rises to hug Jack too.

-Hi, Jack. - she smiles, her blue eyes twinkling.

Jack likes her immediately. She's obviously nothing like Elsa.

-Hi, Anna. – Jack smiles at her.

-Anna, we'd better go. - Elsa says mildly.

-Sure.

She turns to Bunny and he pulls her into his arms and gives her a long lingering kiss. _Jeez… get a room._ Elsa glances up at Jack, and he's watching her intently. She narrows her eyes at him. Bunny continues to kiss Anna, sweeping her off her feet and dipping her in a dramatic hold so that her hair touches the ground as he kisses her hard.

-Laters, babe. - he grins.

Anna just melts. Elsa has never seen her melt before. _Bunny must be good. _Jack rolls his eyes andstares down at her, he's mildly amused. Hetucks a stray strand of hair that has worked its way free to Elsa's eyes, behind herear. Her breath hitches at the contact, and she lean her head slightly into his fingers. Jack eyessoften, and he runs his thumb across her lower lip. And alltoo quickly, his touch is gone.

-Laters, babe. - he murmurs, and Elsa has to laugh.

-I'll pick you up at eight. - She turns to leave, opening the front door and stepping out on to the porch.

Anna follows her to the car but turns and blows Bunny a kiss, and Jack feels an unwelcome pang of jealousy.

-So, did you? – Bunny asks as they watch the two girls climb into the car and drive off.

The burning curiosity is evident in his voice.

-No. - Jack snaps irritably, hoping that will halt the questions.

They head back into the apartment.

-You obviously did, though. – Jack can't contain his envy.

His answering grin is infectious.

-And I'm seeing her again this evening.

Jack can't help but feel happy for him. _A happy Bunny… this is going to be interesting._

* * *

Elsa and Anna were heading to the hotel. The MP3 player is on and Anna is singing along.

-I asked Jack to go to New York with me this evening.

-New York?

-Yes

-Maybe you will then?

-I don't know…

-You like him then?

-Yes.

-You like him enough to…?

-I think so…

She raises her eyebrows.

-Wow. Elsa Frozen, finally falling for a man, and it's Jack Frost – hot, sexy and a true gentleman.

-Oh yes, it's all about the looks. – Elsa smirks.

They both fall into a fit of giggles.

-Has he kissed you yet?

Elsa blushes.

-Once.

-Once! - Anna scoffs.

Elsa nods.

-This is so cool. Make sure you're simply irresistible tonight! Well…now that I think of it, you are always stunning.

-Thank you, Anna.

* * *

-Where's Sandy?

-We went to work early. – says Bunny, while he sits on the couch.

-So, mate? Did you had fun last night?

-Bunny, I was more than drunk. I passed out in front of the bar. I woke up at the Heatman, in her bed.

-Her bed? Nice, Jacky Boy.

-Nothing happen, Aster.

Jack sighs.

-She invited me to go to New York this evening.

-She likes you, mate. And you like her too.

-Yes.

-You like her enough to…Y'know…

-Yes, Bunny. – Jack groans.

-Oh man, you got me excited now. Please, mate. Use your best suite today and for God sake do something with that hair!

-Go suck a carrot!

Bunny helped Jack pick up a suit. It was an unpleasant experience because Bunny has a lot more sense of fashion that Jack. For some reason, he doesn't trust Elsa, maybe because she's so stiff and formal. He says he can't put his finger on it, but Jack has promised to text him when he arrives at New York.

Jack has also the Arianna issue. She has left three messages and seven missed calls in his cell. She's also called home twice. Bunny and Sandy have been very vague as to where Jack is. She won't suspect Sandy, but she'll know Bunny is covering for him. Bunny doesn't do vague. But Jack is still too angry with her.

* * *

She is punctual, of course, and is waiting for Jack when he leaves the office. She climbs out of the back of the Audi and smiles warmly at him.

-Good evening, Mr. Frost. - she says.

-Miss Frozen. – Jack nods politely to her as he climbs into the backseat of the car.

A man is sitting in the driver's seat.

-Jack, this is my body-guard, Hans.

-Good evening, Hans. – says Jack

-Good evening, Mr. Frost. - his voice is polite and professional.

-How was work? - she asks.

-Very long. – Jack replies.

Jack clasps her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze that she feels all the way through her body.

-Yes, it's been a long day for me too. - her tone is serious.

-What did you do? – ask Jack.

-I went hiking with Anna.

Jack thumb strokes Elsa knuckles, back and forth, and her heart skips a beat. _How does he do this to me?_

The drive to the airport is short and, before they know it, they arrive.

Hans parks at the underground parking lot of the airport, climbs out, and opens Elsa's car door. Elsa is beside Jack.

-Ready? - she asks.

-Yes! Let's go.

-Hans - she nods curtly at her driver.

They head into a set of elevators. The memory of their kiss this morning comes back to haunt Elsa. Jack glances down at her, a slight smile on his lips. _Ha! He's thinking about it too._

_-_It's only two floors. - she says dryly.

Jack's eyes are dancing with amusement. He's telepathic surely. It's spooky. Elsa tries to keep her face impassive as they enter the elevator. The doors close, and it's there, the weird electrical attraction crackling between them. Elsa closes her eyes in a vain attempt to ignore it. He tightens his grip on her hand, and five seconds later the doors open. They entered the V.I.P area and after walking a little, there it is. A white jet with the name Arendelle & Arendelle in blue, with the company logo on the side.

An old man walks to them.

-Good evening Miss Frozen. All external checks are done. It's ready and waiting for you Miss. You're free to go.

-Thank you, Jason. - Elsa smiles warmly at him.

-Let's go. - Elsa says.

They make their way toward the jet. Jack follows Elsa through the stairs in an awkward way, while Elsa climbs it gracefully. They enter the jet and it's full of luxury. The interior of the plane is also white, all in leather. Elsa sits on a chair and Jack sits next to her.

-Put your sit belt – she orders.

They both put their sit belts. Then Jack caresses her cheek, running his long fingers down to her chin which he grasps between his thumb and forefinger. He leans forward and plants a brief, chaste kiss on her lips, leaving her paralyzed by the unexpected touch of his lips.

The plain lifts and they're both in silence, enjoying the trip.

- How long will the flight be? – asks Jack.

-Less than an hour. You're okay, Jack?

-Yes, totally fine…So, do you let all man ride your jet? – asks Jack interested.

-I've never bought a man here, Jack. It's another first for me. - her voice is quiet, serious.

-Are you impressed?

-Honestly? Yes. – says Jack, scratching his head.

She smiles.

-That's good.

-You're just so… competent.

-Why, thank you, Mr. Frost. - she says politely and pleased.

They made the rest of the flight in silence.

-We'll be there in a few minutes. - Elsa mutters.

The jet slows and lands on the track.

-We're here. - she says softly.

-You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, don't you? - Jack tone is so earnest, desperate even, his blue eyes impassioned. He takes her by surprise.

-I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Jack.

They exit the jet and a black Audi is waiting for them. Elsa takes the car keys from a man in suit.

They both got in the car and Elsa drives through New York to her place. She stops the car in front of a white and huge building. They got out of the car and enter the building and go to the elevator. A man in black suit is waiting near the elevator. He presses the elevator button and Elsa gives him the car keys. They get in the elevator and Elsa taps a number into a keypad. The elevator goes up, and then the doors open. It's warm inside and all mirrored glass. They're in an all-white foyer. In the middle is a round, dark wood table, and on it is an unbelievably huge bunch of white flowers. She opens two double doors, and the white theme continues through the wide corridor and directly opposite where a palatial room opens up. It's the main living area, double height. Huge is a word too small to describe it. The far wall is glass and leads on to a balcony that overlooks New York.

To the right is an imposing 'U' shaped sofa that could sit ten adults comfortably. It faces a state-of-the-art stainless steel modern fireplace.

On the left side by the entryway, is the kitchen area. All white with dark wood worktops and a large breakfast bar which seats six.

Near the kitchen area, in front of the glass wall, is a dining table surrounded by sixteen chairs. And tucked in the corner is a full size, shiny white grand piano. There are ice-like sculptures, like in Elsa's office everywhere and in every shapes and sizes.

-Make yourself comfortable. – she says.

Jack takes out his jacket and places it in the coat hanger near the entry.

-Would you like a drink? - she asks - I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?

-Yes, please.

Jack's standing in this enormous room feeling out of place. He walks over the place amazed and Elsa is opening a bottle of wine. She's removed her jacket.

-Pouilly Fumé is okay with you?

-I don't know much about wine, Elsa. Sandy is the expert. I know what he teaches me.

-Here. - she hands him a glass of wine.

Jack takes a sip, and the wine is light, crisp, and delicious.

-It's a very big place you have here.

-Big?

-Big.

-It's big. - she agrees, and her eyes glow with amusement.

Jack takes another sip of wine.

Do you play? – Jack looks at the piano

-Yes.

-Well?

-Yes.

-Of course you do. Is there anything you can't do well? – Jack laughs.

-Yes… a few things. - she takes a sip of her wine.

He doesn't take his eyes off her.

-Do you want to sit?

He nods and he sits at the white couch. Jack smiles.

-What's so amusing? - she sits down beside him, turning to face him.

She rests her head on her right hand, her elbow propped on the back of the couch.

-Why did you give me the ice statues, specifically? - Jack asks.

Elsa stares at him for a moment. She's surprised by his question.

-Well, you liked the ones in my office. And you said you loved snow. It seemed appropriate.

-You remembered that? – asks Jack, surprised.

Elsa flushes and looks at her glass.

-Elsa, stop biting your lip, please. It's very distracting.

Elsa smirks.

-So, full consent. Do I need to sign anything?

Jack frowns.

-No. You told me to stay away, Elsa. I would never do anything against your will.

-I understand. Would you excuse me for moment? - she disappears through a wide doorway on the far side of the room.

She's gone for a couple of minutes and returns with a document.

-This is a non-disclosure agreement. - she shrugs and has the grace to look a little embarrassed - My lawyer insists on it. - she hands it to Jack.

He's confused.

-I give you full consent but, in return, you'll need to sign this.

-And if I don't want to sign anything?

-Then, you can leave anytime. The jet is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go. You can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide. We can still be friends.

_I don't want to be "just friends" with you, Elsa._

-What does this agreement mean?

-It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone.

Jack stares at her in disbelief. _Holy shit._

-Okay. I'll sign.

She hands him a pen.

-Aren't you even going to read it?

-No.

She frowns.

-Jack, as the business man you are, you know, perfectly, that you should always read anything you sign. - she admonishes Jack.

-Elsa, what you fail to understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone, anyway. Even Bunny or Sandy. So it's immaterial whether I sign an agreement or not. If it means much to you, or your lawyer… whom you obviously talk to, then fine. I'll sign.

She gazes down at him, and she nods gravely.

-Fair point well made, Mr. Frost.

Jack lavishly signs on the dotted line of both copies and hand one back to her. Folding other, he places it in his pants' pocket and takes a large swig of wine.

-I've told you before… I take my privacy very serious, Jackson. It's the way I am.

-How did you become this way?

-Why is anyone the way they are? That's kind of hard to answer. Why do some people like cheese and other people hate it? Come, let's go have dinner. Mrs. Smith, my housekeeper, left us something for supper.

-I'm not that hungry.

-Eat, Jackson. You need to eat. Would you like another glass of wine?

-Yes, please.

She pours wine into his glass and they sit at the dining table. Jack takes a hasty sip.

-Have you been like this for a while?

-Yes.

Jack sighs.

-Elsa, I've told you. There's something about you. I can't leave you alone. I'm like a moth to a flame. - Jack voice darkens - I want you very badly, especially now, when you're biting your lip again.

-Sorry.

-I signed the contract. I hope you're happy. – Jack smirks.

-Thank you for respecting my wish for privacy.

-That's okay. So does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Elsa? – the words just came out of Jack's mouth.

_Holy shit. I just say that?_

Her mouth drops open.

-No, Jackson it doesn't.

Elsa is scared and Jack notices it.

-We can talk about this first…if you want.

-Okay… - says Elsa with fear in her eyes.

-So, is there anything you won't do?

-I don't know.

-What do you mean you don't know?

She squirms uncomfortably and bites her lip.

-Elsa, when you've had sex, was there anything that you didn't like doing?

Elsa blushes.

-You can tell me, Elsa. We have to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work.

She squirms uncomfortably again and stares at the ground.

-Tell me. – Jack says quietly.

-Well… I've not had sex before, so I don't know. - her voice is small.

She peeks up at him, and he's staring at her, mouth-open, frozen.

-Never? - he whispers -You're a virgin? - he breathes.

She nods, flushing again.

-Why didn't you tell me? – he asks.


	6. Answers :)

**Hello awesome people! This is not a chapter, i'm just answering your reviews XD**

**I appreciate the reviews, so I thought I should say something about it.**

**First of all, yes I'm inspiring myself in fifty shades of grey, because of its intensity and passion. And it's that intensity and passion that I see on this relationship – Jelsa. However, none of them likes the sadistic things that grey likes, that's just too much. She is obviously not instructed in that kind of stuff and Jack is a gentleman…not a man-whore xD (spoiler)**

**Like you said, there are many stories about Jelsa where Jack is a man-whore and Elsa is a whore. I'm not judging that concept (because you can easily get that idea), but I don't agree with that. I don't think that that type of story it's really what happens between these two characters.**

**Ok, many people think Jack Frost is a womanizer. He may be. Why? Because Jack is hot, completely HOT, the way he smiles (that amazing smirk), the way his eyes stare at people with such intensity. All this facts can make him a man-whore, but I don't see him as one. He's sweet, kind and playful. He's just a kid who's been alone for 300 fucking years! How can he be a man-whore? If you know what I'm saying xD**

**In my story, Jack is not a virgin because of all the facts I mentioned, but I didn't make him a man-whore. He's a gentleman that treats women with respect. He tries to make Elsa comfortable and he assures her that we would never do anything against her will. That's how I see Jack Frost.**

**Now, Elsa. Elsa being raped…I never heard of that before XD Oh my, what a dark story that would be. And Pitch Black? Pitch Black is even more virgin than Elsa xDDDD**

**And YES, of course Elsa is a VIRGIN! xD she's been hiding herself from the world for so many years, she doesn't even trust her sister. How can she not be a virgin? In my opinion, Elsa, because of her problems about showing herself to the world, she would never gave herself to someone she didn't trust or to someone that didn't make her feel safe. Jack gives her that feel of safety. That's why she trusts him. But, because of her paranoid about privacy, she stills ask Jack to sign that contract.**

**Okay…I think I made my point! xD**

**Thank you for your reviews, you can ask me anything and I will always answer it, it means a lot to me.**

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm still working on the next chapter…an important chapter, can't say more :p**

**Thank you again, guys :D**

**Sincerely,**

**Royal DB**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here it is guys! I hope I meet your expectations. :)**

* * *

Chapter VI

Jack is running both his hands through his hair.

-I don't understand why you didn't tell me.

-The subject never came up. I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to everyone I meet. I mean, we hardly know each other.

- I knew you were inexperienced, but I've never thought you were a virgin. May God forgive me. Have you ever been kissed, apart from me?

-Of course I have. – she was affronted. _Okay… maybe twice._

-And a nice young man hasn't swept you off your feet? I just don't understand. You're twenty-two. You're beautiful. – Jack sighs.

-How have you avoided sex? Tell me, please.

She shrugs.

-I have a lot of work, Jack. I have a busy life and I'm a private person. I just met man for business, like I met you.

-Do you want me to go? - he asks, his voice is gentle.

-No, unless you want to go. – she murmurs. _Oh no… I don't want you to leave._

-Of course not. I like spending time with you. - he frowns as he says this and then glances at his watch. - It's late. - and he turns to look at her.

-You're biting your lip. – his voice is rough, and he's eyeing Elsa speculatively.

-Sorry.

-Don't apologize. It's just that I want to bite it too, hard.

She gasps. _How can he say things like that to me and not expect me to be affected._

-Come. - he murmurs.

-What?

-We're going to rectify the situation right now.

-What do you mean? What situation?

-Your situation. Elsa, I'm going to make love to you, now.

_The floor has fallen away._

-That's if you want to, I mean, I don't want to push my luck.

Elsa's mouth drops open.

-I really want to make love to you. Please, come to bed with me.

His blue gaze is intense.

_Oh my… wishes do come true._

-I want you. I've wanted you since I fell into your office, and I know you want me. Please, Elsa, spend the night with me.

His eyes are bright, fervent and excited. He pulls her up into his arms so she can feel the length of his body against her. This swift action takes her by surprise. He runs his fingers round the nape of Elsa's neck and gently pulls her hair so she is forced to look up at him. He gazes down at her.

-You are one brave young woman. - he whispers - I am in awe of you.

He leans down and kisses her lips gently, and he sucks at her lower lip.

-I want to bite this lip. - he murmurs against Elsa's mouth, and carefully he tugs at it with his teeth.

Elsa moans, and he smiles.

-Please Elsa, let me make love to you.

-Yes. – she whispers.

That's why she is here, with him tonight. His smile is triumphant as he releases her and takes her hand and leads her through the apartment to find her room.

Her bedroom is vast. The ceiling height windows look out on a lit up, high-rise New York. The walls are white, and the furnishings are pale blue. The enormous bed is ultra-modern, made of rough, brown wood.

_This is it. Finally, after all this time, I'm going to do it, with none other than Jack Frost._ Her breath is shallow, and she can't take her eyes off him.

He removes his watch and places it on top of a chest of drawers that matches the bed. He's dressed in his white linen shirt, a tie and black suit pants.

He is heart-stopping beautiful. His light white hair is a mess, his shirt is hanging out, and his blue eyes are bold and dazzling. He steps out of his dark classic shoes.

Turning, he gazes at her, his expression soft.

-I assume you're not on the pill.

-Top drawer. – whispers Elsa.

-What?

-Open the top drawer of the chest.

He opens the drawer of the chest and finds a packet of condoms. He smirks. He removes the packet of condoms. He gazes at her intently.

-Be prepared. - he murmurs.

He strolls slowly toward Elsa. Confident, sexy, eyes blazing, and her heart begin to pound. He stands in front of her, staring down into her eyes. _He's so freaking hot._

-Do you have any idea how much I want you, Elsa Frozen? - he whispers.

Her breath hitches. She cannot take her eyes off his. He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down her cheek to her chin.

She wants to close her eyes, but she's hypnotized by his blue eyes staring fervently into hers. Leaning down, he kisses her. His lips are demanding, firm. He starts unzipping Elsa's dress while he kisses her across her jaw, her chin, and the corners of her mouth. Slowly he holds her dress sleeves and slides it off her shoulders, showing her pale blue ice perfect-fit bra. He stands back and gazes at her.

-Oh, Elsa. - he breathes - I want to kiss every single inch of your skin.

_Oh my…I will do anything he wants. _

-I like blondes. - he murmurs.

Both of his hands are in her hair, grasping each side of her head. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing hers. She moans, and her tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arms around her and hauls her against his body, squeezing her tightly. One hand remains in her hair, the other travels down her spine to her waist and down to her behind. His hand flexes over her backside and squeezes gently.

Jack holds her against his hips, and she feels his erection, which he languidly pushes into her. Elsa moans once more into his mouth. Gripping his upper arms, she feels his biceps. _He's surprisingly strong… muscular._ Tentatively, she moves her hands up to his face and into his hair. It's so soft, unruly. She tugs gently, and Jack groans.

He eases her towards the bed, until she feels it behind her knees. He releases her and suddenly drops to his knees. He grabs her hips with both his hands and lifts the bottom of her dress to her waist. His tongue is around her navel, and then gently nips his way to her hipbone, then across her belly to her other hipbone.

She groans. _That feels so good._

Seeing him on his knees in front of her, feeling his mouth on her, it's so unexpected…and hot. Her hands stay in his hair, pulling gently. He gazes up at her, his eyes a scorching smoky blue.

He leisurely pulls down her dress, without taking his eyes off hers, his hands move through her waist, skimming her and moving to her behind. His hands glide slowly down her backside to her thighs.

_I cannot look away. _

He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. He leans forward, running his nose up the apex between her thighs. _I feel him. There._

He reaches up and tugs the duvet off the bed, then pushes her gently so Elsa falls on to the mattress.

Still kneeling, he grasps her foot and pulls off her stiletto. She rises up on her elbows to see what he's doing. She's panting… wanting. He lifts her foot and runs his thumbnail up her instep.

Not taking his eyes off hers, again he runs his tongue along her instep and then his teeth. _Shit._ She groans… _how can I feel this, there?_ Jack chuckles.

-How can an ice queen be so sensitive? - Jack whispers.

He removes her other stiletto then stands and removes her dress. Elsa's lying on her bed dressed only in her bra and panties, and he's staring down at her.

-You're very beautiful, Elsa Frozen.

_Holy shit. His words. He's so seductive. He takes my breath away._

He starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly and peels it off him and lets it fall to the floor. He gets rid of his blue-sky tie and throws it to the floor. He undoes the buttons of his pants and slowly pulls his pants down, his eyes on hers the whole time. He leans down over her and, grasping each of her ankles, quickly jerks her legs apart and crawls onto the bed between her legs. He hovers over her. Then he leans down and kisses the inside of her thigh, trailing kisses up, over the thin material of her panties, kissing her. He trails kisses up her belly, and his tongue dips into her navel. Still, he's heading north, kissing her across her torso.

Elsa is clawing at the sheet beneath her. He lay down beside her and his hand trails up from her hip, to her waist, and up to her breast. He gazes down at her, his expression unreadable, and gently cups her breast.

He dips his index finger into the cup of her bra and gently yanks it down freeing my breast, but the under wire and fabric of the cup force it upward. His finger moves to her other breast and repeats the process. Jack kisses Elsa.

Then his hand moves down her waist, to her hips, and then cups her, intimately. _Jeez._ His finger slips through the fine lace and makes slowly circles around her. _There._ Briefly he closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches.

-I'm going to do this so it won't hurt you so much when the real thing begins… - Jack whispers.

Jack thrusts his finger inside her, and Elsa cries out as he does it again and again. He pushes inside her harder and harder still. She groans.

Suddenly, he sits up and tugs her panties off and throws them on the floor. Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection springs free. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a condom, and then he moves between her legs, spreading them further apart.

He kneels up and pulls a condom on to his considerable length. _Oh no…Will it? How? _

-Don't worry. - Jack breathes, his eyes on hers - You expand too. Besides, you're lubricated and that helps.

He leans down, his hands on either side of her head, so he's hovering over her, staring down into her eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning.

-You really want to do this? - Jack asks softly.

-Yes.– says Elsa.

-I'm going in, Miss Frozen. – Jack murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of her sex.

-Now. - he whispers, and he slams into her.

-Aargh! – Elsa cries as she feels a weird pinching sensation deep inside her as Jack rips through her virginity.

He is still, gazing down at her, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph. His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. Jack groans.

-You're so tight. You okay?

Elsa nods, her eyes wide, her hands on his forearms. She feels so full. Jack stays still, letting Elsa acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside her.

-I'm going to move, Elsa. - Jack breathes after a moment, his voice tight.

He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into her again. Elsa cries out a second time.

-More? - Jack whispers, his voice raw.

-Yes. - Elsa breathes.

He does it once more, and stills again. She groans. Her body is accepting him. _Oh, I want this._

-Again? - he breathes.

-Yes. – Elsa demands.

And he moves, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so she can feel his weight on her, holding her down. Jack moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her. She grows accustomed to the alien feeling, and her hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up. She moans, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and she keeps up, meeting his thrusts. Jack grasps her head between his hands and kisses Elsa hard, his teeth pulling at her lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and she feels something building deep inside her. She starts to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. Elsa's body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over her. _Oh my… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this._ Elsa thoughts are scattering. There's only sensation, only Jack, only her.

-Come on, Elsa. - Jack whispers breathlessly.

She unravels at his words, exploding around him as she climax and splinters into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out her name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into her.

Elsa's still panting, trying to slow her breathing, her thumping heart, and her thoughts are in riotous disarray. _Wow… that was astounding._ She opens her eyes, and Jack has his forehead pressed against hers, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Jack's eyes flicker open and gaze down at Elsa. He's still inside her. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against her forehead then slowly pulls out of her.

-Ooh. – she winces at the unfamiliarity.

-Did I hurt you? - Jack asks as he lies down beside Elsa propped on one elbow.

His eyes are intense, probing, demanding even. She stretches out beside him, feeling loose-limbed, her bones like jelly, but she's relaxed, deeply relaxed. She grins at him._ Now I know what all the fuss is about. I had no idea what my body was capable of, could be wound so tightly and released so violently, so gratifyingly. _

-You're biting your lip, and you haven't answered me. - Jack's frowning.

Elsa grins up at him impishly. Jack looks glorious with his tousled hair, burning narrowed blue eyes, and a serious, dark expression.

- The pleasure was indescribable. I'd like to do that again. - she whispers.

For a moment, Elsa thinks she saw a fleeting look of relief on his face, before the shutters come down, and he gazes at her through hooded eyes.

-Would you now, Miss Frozen? - Jack murmurs dryly.

He leans down and kisses her very gently at the corner of her mouth.

-Demanding little thing, aren't you. Turn on your front.

Elsa blinks at him momentarily, and then she turns over. He unhooks her bra and runs his hand down her back to her behind.

-You want to do it again, and because I'm such a nice guy, I'll follow your orders. – Jack murmurs.

He shifts so that one of his legs pushes between hers, and he's half lying across her back. Jack gathers her hair off her face and kisses her bare shoulder.

Jack lies back down on Elsa.

-So you still want me to do it again? - Jack whispers in Elsa's ear.

He begins to trail feather light kisses around her ear and down her neck. His hand moves down, skimming her waist, over her hip, and down her thigh to the back of her knee. He pushes her knee up higher. _Oh my, what's he doing now?_ He shifts so he's between her legs, pressed against her back, and his hand travels up her thigh to her behind. He caresses her cheek slowly, and then trails his fingers down between her legs.

-I'm going to take you from behind, Elsa. - Jack murmurs.

With his other hand, he grasps her hair at the nape in a fist and pulls gently, holding her in place. Elsa cannot move her head. She is pinioned beneath him, helpless.

Elsa feels his growing erection against her thigh. His long fingers reach round to gently massage her clitoris, circling slowly. His breath is soft against her face as he slowly nips her along her jaw.

-You smell divine. - Jack nuzzles behind her ear.

His hand rubs against her, round and round. Reflexively, her hips start to circle, mirroring his hand, as excruciating pleasure spikes through her blood like adrenaline.

Jack inserts his thumb inside her, rotating it round and round, stroking the front wall of her vagina. The effect is mind-blowing

Elsa moans.

His teeth are grazing her outer ear, and he starts to flex his thumb slowly, in, out, in, out… his fingers still circling. Elsa closes her eyes, trying to keep her breathing under control, trying to absorb the disordered, chaotic sensations that his fingers are unleashing on her, fire coursing through her body. Elsa moans again.

-So responsive. - Jack whispers.

Elsa wants to stiffen her legs, but she can't move. He's pinning her down, keeping up a constant, slow, tortuous rhythm. Elsa moans again, and he moves suddenly. He leans down, his weight on her again, and he grabs her hair holding her head immobile. She cannot move. Elsa is enticingly ensnared by him, and he's poised and ready to take her once more.

-We're going to go real slow this time, Elsa. I don't want to hurt you. - Jack breathes.

And slowly he eases into her, slowly, slowly, until he's buried in her. She groans loudly. She groans again, and he deliberately circles his hips and pulls back, pauses a beat, and then eases his way back in.

He repeats this motion again and again. It's driving her insane. His teasing, deliberately slow thrusts, and the intermittent feeling of fullness is overwhelming.

-You feel so good. - Jack groans.

Elsa's insides start to quiver. He pulls back and waits.

-No, Elsa, not yet. - Jack murmurs.

He starts the whole delicious process again.

_I'm not sure I can take much more._

-I want you sore. - Jack murmurs.

He continues his sweet, leisurely torment, backward, forward.

-Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. It's an honour.

Elsa groans.

-Please, Jack. - Elsa whispers.

-What do you want, Elsa?

She groans again. He pulls out and moves slowly back into her, circling his hips once more.

-Tell me. - Jack murmurs.

-You, please.

He increases the rhythm infinitesimally, and his breathing becomes more erratic. Her insides start quickening, and Jack picks up the rhythm.

-You are so sweet. - Jack murmurs between each thrust – I want you so much.

Elsa moans.

-Come on. – Jack growls.

His words are my undoing, tipping her over the precipice. Her body convulses around him, and she comes, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress, and Jack follows with two sharp thrusts, and he freezes, pouring himself into her as he finds his release. He collapses on top of her, his face in her hair.

-Fuck, Elsa. - Jack breathes.

He pulls out of me immediately and rolls onto his side of the bed. They both fall asleep, exhausted.

* * *

When Jack wakes up, it's still dark. He has no idea how long he had slept. Elsa is nowhere to be seen. He sits up, staring out at the cityscape in front of him. He hears music. The lilting notes of the piano, a sad, sweet lament. Jack wraps a towel from the bathroom around his waist and quietly pads down the corridor toward the big room.

Elsa is at the piano, completely lost in the music she's playing. Her expression is sad and forlorn, like the music. Her playing is stunning. Leaning against the wall at the entrance, Jack listen enraptured. She's such an accomplished musician. She sits with the white duvet wrapped around her. Her body bathed in the warm light cast by a solitary freestanding lamp beside the piano. With the rest of the large room in darkness, it's like she's in her own isolated little pool of light, untouchable, lonely, in a bubble.

He pads quietly toward her. He's mesmerized watching her skilled fingers as they find and gently press the keys. She glances up; her unfathomable blue eyes bright, her expression unreadable.

-Sorry. – Jack whispers - I didn't mean to disturb you.

A frown flits across her face.

-Surely, I should be saying that to you. - she murmurs.

She stops playing. She's wearing her underwear. She runs her fingers through her hair and stands. Elsa looks at Jack. The towel hangs from his hips. Elsa's mouth goes dry and she strolls around the piano towards him. Jack has broad shoulders, narrow hips, and his abdominal muscles are amazing. _He really is stunning._

-You should be in bed. - she admonishes.

-That was a beautiful piece. What is it?

-Something I wrote…

-It was exquisite, but very sad.

His lips quirk up in a half smile.

-That was just the beginning of the song.

-How is it called?

-"Let it go". Now, bed. – she orders.

-I woke up and you weren't there.

-I find it difficult to sleep, and I'm not used to sleeping with anyone. - she murmurs.

Jack can't fathom her mood. She seems a little despondent, but it's difficult to tell in the darkness. Perhaps it was the tone of the piece she was playing. She grabs Jack's hand and gently walks him back to the bedroom.

-How long have you been playing? You play beautifully.

-Since I was four.

Jack imagines Elsa as a four-year-old girl. A beautiful, platinium-haired little girl with blue eyes.

-How long have you been composing?

-I started composing when my parents died.

Jack gets sad. _I think I should have been quiet._

-How are you feeling? - Jack asks when they are back in the room.

She switches on a sidelight.

-I'm good.

They both glance down at the bed at the same time. There's blood on the sheets. The evidence of Elsa's lost virginity. She flushes, embarrassed, pulling the duvet tighter around her.

-Well, that's going to give Mrs. Smith something to think about. - Jack mutters.

He stands in front of Elsa. He puts his hand under her chin and tips her head back, staring down at her. His eyes are intense as he examines her face.

Immediately, she steps back out of his reach.

-Get into bed. - she says sharply - I'll come and lie down with you. - her voice softens.

Jack climbs back onto the bed. She clambers in beside him, trying not to think about the blood. Then Jack wraps his arms around her and Elsa is facing away from him. He kisses her hair gently, and he inhales deeply.

-Sleep, Jack. - she murmurs.

Jack closes his eyes, but he can't help feel a residual melancholy either from the music or his demeanour.

Elsa Frozen has a sad side.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Yes, I'm being very quick at updating. I just spent the all afternoon working on this chapter and the next, because this friday I'm going to Spain to do my college internship for 3 months and I don't know my schedule yet, so I don't know how much time I'll have to work on the story. Still, I promise I'll try. **

**I just reviewed this chapter two times, I usually review it like 6 times or more to see if everything is okay xD So if you see something that it's misspelled, I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Royal DB**

* * *

Chapter VII

Light fills the room, coaxing Elsa from deep sleep to wakefulness. She stretches out and opens her eyes. It's a beautiful May morning, New York at her feet. Beside her, Jack Frost is fast asleep. _Wow, what a view._ He's facing her, and she has an unprecedented opportunity to study him. His lovely face looks younger, relaxed in sleep. His sculptured, pouty lips are parted slightly, and his shiny, white hair is a glorious mess. _How could anyone look this good and still be legal?_ It's tempting to reach out and touch him, but like a small child, he's so lovely when he's asleep. Elsa slips out of bed, she finds his white shirt on the floor and shrugs it on.

She stares at herself in the gigantic mirror above the sinks. _Do I look different? I feel different. _

-You've just slept with him, you gave him your virginity and you don't even know if he loves you, Elsa. – says Elsa to herself – Love?

Elsa puts her hands in her head while she looks herself with fear in her eyes.

-What have I done? – she whispers.

She heads back out to the bedroom. Jack is still sleeping, so she leaves him and heads to her office. She grabs her purse and picks up her cell phone. She has a message from Anna. **"I need to talk to you."** Elsa sighs. She leaves the office and heads to the kitchen. She calls Anna and she doesn't answer. Elsa wonders if Anna and Bunny are getting along. Then Elsa tries to categorize and analyse her feelings for Jack Frost. An impossible task. _I need to think about this._

She checks the fridge and she mentally thanks Mrs. Smith for the eggs. She decides to do pancakes and bacon. As she cooks, she allows herself to think, but not too deeply. _I invited him for dinner, but I just spent the night with him, in my bed. I never let anyone in my bed…_

Then she gets distracted withthe memories of last night. Jack's words, Jack's body, the way he makes love.

In Elsa's room, Jack slowly starts to wake up. _Bathroom…_ Jack gets up and walks through a door thinking that it might be the bathroom, but he's in a vast walk-in closet. Lines and lines of expensive dresses, skirts, shirts, jackets, jewellery, bags and shoes. _Damn…even Bunny doesn't have this many clothes. Oh shit, Bunny! He's gonna kill me._

-Where the fuck is that door? I've been there yesterday. Damn… - Jack yawns, he can barely open his eyes.

Jack gets out of the closet and goes to the other door. _Bathroom!_

Jack enters and looks himself in the mirror. He's hair is even worse than usual. He sighs. Then he looks to the toilet, an exquisite white toilet. He smirks.

-Hello, new friend. – he chuckles.

Jack gets out of the bedroom and looks for his pants. When he finds it, he grabs for the cell phone. Three texts from Bunny. "**RU OK Jack?" "WHERE ARE U?" "ANSWER ME, YOU IDIOT!"**

-Yeah. He's going to kill me.

Elsa is still cooking. In the meantime, she made a braid in her hair to disguise its mess. Then she turns, and Jack is sitting on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar, leaning on it, his face supported by his hands. He's just wearing his underwear. _Just-fucked hair really looks good on him. _Jack looks amused.

-Good morning, Miss Frozen. You're energetic. – Jack says dryly.

-I slept well.

Jack smiles.

-I can't imagine why. – Jack pauses and frowns. – So did I.

-Are you hungry? – asks Elsa.

-Very. – he says.

-Pancakes, bacon and eggs?

-Sounds great. Where do you keep your placemats? I'll take care of that. You cook.

-It's in the second door of that cupboard.

Elsa turns and continues with her cooking. Then Jack is beside her. He gently pulls her braid.

-I love it. – he whispers.

-How would you like your eggs? – she asks tartly.

Jack smiles.

-Everything is fine.

Jack opens the cupboard and takes out two black slate placemats for the breakfast bar. Elsa pours the egg mix into a pan, pulls out the bacon and turns it over. When she turns around, there is orange juice on the table, and he's making coffee.

-How did you know…

Jack interrupts her.

-I can be very perspicacious and smart. – he smirks – Tea or coffee?

-Coffee, please. Do you prefer tea or something else, Jack?

-Coffee's my best friend.

Elsa smiles.

-Bit of a foregone conclusion wasn't I?

-Are you? I'm not sure we've concluded anything yet, Mr. Frost. – she murmurs.

_What does she mean by that? Our negotiations? Our, err… relationship… whatever that is?_ _She's still so cryptic._

Elsa serves up the breakfast onto the plates and lays them on the placemats. She glances up at Jack, and he's waiting for her to sit down.

-Miss Frozen. – Jack motions to one of the bar stools.

-Mr. Frost. – she nods in acknowledgment.

Elsa climbs up to the stool.

-Just how sore are you? – Jack asks as he sits down.

-Well, to be truthful, I have nothing to compare this to. – she snaps at him – Do you wish to offer your commiserations?

-No. Just asking. – he smiles.

-Eat, Jack.

-This is delicious, incidentally. – Jack grins at her.

Elsa flushes.

-And stop biting your lip. It's very distracting, and I happen to know you're just wearing your underwear under my shirt which makes it even more distracting. – Jack growls.

Elsa chokes on her coffee and she stares at him. Jack pats her gently on the back and passes her some orange juice.

-So, you want to stay here? – Elsa expression is unreadable now.

-I'd like to, but I have to work tomorrow.

-What time do you have to be at work?

-Nine.

-I'll get you to work by nine tomorrow.

Jack frowns. _Does she wants me to stay another night?_

-I'll need to go home tonight. I need clean clothes.

-We can get you some.

Jack is silent. He left his wallet at home and he doesn't want that Elsa go buy clothes for him.

-What is it? – Elsa asks.

-I need to be home this evening.

She smiles sadly.

-Okay, this evening – she acquiesces – Now, eat your breakfast.

Jack appetite suddenly vanishes. He looks at his half-eaten breakfast.

-Eat, Jack. You didn't eat last night.

-I'm really not hungry anymore. – he whispers.

Her eyes narrow.

-I would like you to finish your breakfast.

-What is it with you and food?

Her brow knits.

-Just eat, Jack! – she shouts and hits with her fist on the table.

Her eyes are dark, pained.

_Holy shit. What the Hell?_

Her eyes are now open widely. She feels guilty and regretted.

Jack picks up his fork and eats slowly.

Elsa cleans her plate and she waits for Jack to finish, and then clears his plate. Jack stands up and grabs her arm.

-You cooked, I'll clear.

-It's okay, Jack. Go take a shower.

-You sure?

-Yes.

-That's very democratic.

-Yes – she frowns – Not my usual style. Go.

Then Jack cell rings. It's Bunny.

-Hi. – Jack wanders over the glass doors of the balcony, away from her.

-You idiot! Why didn't you text last night? – Bunny is angry.

-Don't overdo it. I was overtaken by events.

-You're okay?

-Of course I'm okay! What did you expect? – Jack snaps.

-Did you…? – Bunny is fishing for info.

Jack rolls his eyes at the expectation in his voice.

-Bunny, I don't want to talk over the phone.

Elsa glances up at him.

-You did…I can tell.

_What? How? He's bluffing and I can't talk about this. I've signed a damned contract._

-Bunny…

-Jacky, I think you should stay away from her. I think she's dangerous, mate. I need to tell you some stuff about her, mate.

-Bunny, just stop. I'll see you this evening. Bye. – Jack hangs up.

_Man…He's so tenacious and he wants to know and I can't say anything. I need a plan._

Then, Elsa cell also rings.

-Frozen.

-Elsa! You did it? You jumped on Jack Frost?

-Anna, what do you want? – Elsa sighs.

-…OMG! You did it! What was it like? Was he gentle?

-Anna, stop it.

-Elsa, don't hold out on me, I've waiting for this day for years!

-I'm not going to talk about this on the phone.

-Okay, okay, drama queen. But, I need to warn you. Be less mysterious around Bunnymund. I don't think he likes you very much.

-I understand. Bye Anna. – she hangs up.

Jack heads back and watches Elsa move gracefully around her kitchen.

-The NDA, does it cover everything? – Jack asks tentatively.

-Why? – she turns and gazes him.

-I have a few questions about this…err…situation. I'd like to ask Bunny.

-I see. But what do you want to know? I may be able to help you.

-Elsa, with all due respect. I want an impartial opinion.

-I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, your room-mate is making the beast with two backs with my sister. – Elsa tone is harsher.

-Does your sister know about that contract?

-No. It's none of her business.

-Okay, relax.

-I'm sorry, Jack.

-I'm gonna take a bath. Wanna come? – he smirks.

-You're asking me to enter the tub with you?

-C'mon, don't be a wuss! – Jack chuckles.

The bath is a white stone, deep, egg-shaped affair, very designer. Jack leans over and fills it from the faucet on the tiled wall. Then Elsa pours some expensive looking bath oil into the water. It foams as the bath fills and smells of sweet sultry Jasmine. Jack takes his underwear and casts it on the floor. He's completely naked.

-Miss Frozen – Jack holds his and out.

Elsa takes out her bra and panties but leaves Jack's shirt. Jack smirks. She steps forward while admiring his physique. _He is just yummy._

Elsa takes his hand, and he bids her to step into the bath while she's still wearing his shirt. The water is enticingly hot.

-Turn around, face me. – Jack is watching her intently – I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it? – Jack says through clenched teeth – You chewing it makes me want to make love with you again, and you're sore, okay?

Elsa gasps, automatically unlocking her lip, shocked.

-Yeah – Jack challenges – Got the picture.

_I had no idea I could affect him so much._

Jack reaches forward and grasps the hem of the white shirt, lifts it above her head and discards it on the floor. Elsa flushes crimson and stares at the water.

-Hey Elsa, you're a very beautiful woman. The whole package. Don't hang your head like you're ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and it's a real joy to stand here and gaze at you. Besides, you're the only woman I know, that can intimidate men.

Elsa glares at him, surprised. She grins.

-Let's sit down.

Elsa scoots down into the water and she just lies back and briefly closes her eyes.

-Move forward, give me space. – Jack chuckles.

Jack climbs behind her. The water rises as he sits and he pulls Elsa against his chest. He places his long legs over hers, his knees bent and his ankles level with hers. His nose is in her hair and inhales deeply.

-You smell so good, Elsa.

_I am naked, in a bath with Jack Frost. And he's naked._

_I can't believe it. If someone had told me I'd be having a bath with Elsa Frozen when I woke up in her hotel suite yesterday, I would not have believed them._

Jack reaches for a bottle of body wash and squirts some into his hand. He rubs his hands together and he closes his hands around Elsa's neck and starts to rub the soap into her neck and shoulders, massaging firmly.

-You like this? – Jack smiles.

-Yes, keep going. Hmm, the back now.

-Yes Ma'am. – Jack chuckles

Jack starts massaging Elsa's back, just like she orders him.

-Well I think you're clean enough now. – he murmurs and he stops – And I have other plans for you.

_What…? What plans?_

-Your massage is over, Miss Frozen. I need my salary now. – Jack laughs.

-Fine. – says Elsa while she turns around.

Elsa grabs the body wash and squirts some into her hands.

-Turn around. I'll make you a massage.

Jack smirks and he turns his back to her.

She starts on his neck and rubs his shoulders. Then she goes for his upper-arms and then to his chest. _Oh my, these muscles._ Then she goes to his back.

-Are you happy with your salary, Mr. Frost?

-Yeah…God, Elsa. Just fine, keep going.

Elsa smiles, happy. Then she stops.

-Thank you. Let's go to bed now. I'll show you my plans for you.

_Oh my…What is it this time?_

Quickly, Jack clambers out of the bath, giving Elsa a very good glimpse of the Adonis, divinely formed, that he is. He wraps a small towel around his waist, covering the essentials. Elsa stands up and picks a larger fluffy towel. She takes his hand to climb out of the bath and wraps herself in the towel. Then Jack, pulls her into his arms and kisses her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He takes her hand and leads Elsa back to the bedroom.

-Do you trust me? – he asks suddenly.

Elsa nods, with the sudden realization that she does trust him.

-Thank you, Elsa.

He starts to look at the floor, and beside the bed, he grabs his blue silk tie.

-Knit your hands together in front of you. – Jack says as he peels the towel of her.

Elsa knits her hands and he blinds her wrists together with his tie, knotting it firmly. Jack runs his fingers down her braid. Instinctively, Elsa moves back until she feels the bed against the back of her knees. He drops his towel. Jack expression is ardent, full of desire.

Jack lowers Elsa on to the bed, lying beside her, and raising her hands above her head.

-Keep your hands here.

-Okay, Jack.

Jack is staring into her eyes, watching her. He leans down and plants a soft kiss in Elsa's lips.

-I'm going to kiss you all over, Miss Frozen.

He cups her chin, pushing it up giving him access to her throat. His lips glide down her throat, kissing and sucking, to the small dip at the base of her neck. He swirls the tip of his nose around it, then begins a very leisurely cruise with his mouth, heading south. He passes her breasts and when he reaches her navel, he dips his tongue inside and gently grazes her belly with his teeth.

-You taste good, Miss Frozen.

Jack's nose glides along with the line between her belly and her pubic hair, biting her gently, teasing her with his tongue. Then, he sits up suddenly. He kneels at her feet, grasping both her ankles and spreading her legs wide. _Holy shit._ He kisses her ankle and trails kisses up her calf to her knee, stopping just above. He does the same process on her right leg. However, this time he doesn't stop at her knee. He continues up the inside of her thigh, pushing it apart as he does. Elsa knows what he's going to do, and part of her wants to push him off because she's mortified and embarrassed. _He's going to kiss me, there! _A part of her is glorying in the anticipation. Jack turns to her other knee and kisses his way up her thigh, kissing, licking, sucking, and then he's between her legs, running his nose up and down her sex, very softly, very gently. _Oh my._ Elsa closes her eyes. _I can't watch him do that!_

He blows gently up the length of her sex. _Oh fuck… _Then his tongue starts to slowly circle her clitoris and his hands hold down her thighs.

-Aargh! – Elsa moans, as her body bows at the touch of his tongue.

He swirls his tongue round and round, again and again. Her legs go rigid, and he slips his finger inside her. He moves his finger in a wide circle, stretching her, pulling at her, his tongue mirroring his actions, round and round. Elsa groans. _This is too much. _Her body is begging for relief, and she can no longer deny it. She let's go, losing her thoughts as her orgasm seizes her. _Holy fuck._

Then, he eases himself into her and starts to move.

-How's this? – he breathes.

-Fine. Good. – she breathes.

And he really starts to move, fast, hard and large, thrusting into her over and over, pushing and pushing her until she's close to the edge again.

-Come on, Elsa. – Jack's voice his harsh, hard and raw.

She explodes around him and he pounds rapidly into her.

-Fuck… - he whispers, and he thrusts hard once more and groans.

Jack reaches his climax, pressing himself into her. He collapses in top of her. She pulls her tied hands over his neck and holds him the best she can.

Jack leans up on his elbows and stares down at her, with blue intense eyes.

-See how good we are together. – he murmurs – Trust me, Elsa.

His words echo her thoughts. He strokes his nose against hers.

Suddenly they both become aware of voices in the hall outside her bedroom door. It takes a moment to process what they're hearing.

-But if she's still in bed, then she must be ill. She's never in bed at this time, Elsa never sleeps in.

-Mr. Black, please.

-Hans. I need to discuss urgent business with her.

-Mr. Black, she's not alone.

-What do you mean she's not alone?

-She has someone with her.

-Oh…

Jack heard the disbelief in the man's voice. Elsa blinks rapidly, staring up at Jack, with wide-eyed with humoured horror.

-Shit! It's Black!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there! Last chapter before I get on a plane. (the things I do for you, guys -.-" xD Joking :p )**

**I hope you like it. And once more, I didn't review it many times. **

**Sincerely, **

**Royal DB**

Chapter VIII

Jack pulls out of her suddenly. He sits up on the bed and throws the used condom in the wastebasket.

-Come on we need to get dressed. That's if you want to meet Paul. – she grins.

_That Paul, the "almost-family guy"._

Jack leaps up off the bed, and pull on his suit pants, no underwear.

-Jack! Get this off!

Jack smiles and he leans down to undo the tie. The pattern has made an indented pattern around her wrists.

Elsa runs to the bathroom and brushes her hair. She goes to the big closet and grabs a striped long-sleeve flare dress and black stilettos. She dresses herself, puts a little make-up and she's ready.

-Fuck! My shirt, Elsa. Perhaps I should stay here.

-Oh, no, you don't – Elsa threatens. - I think I have some big white shirts. It may fit you.

-Really? I'm gonna wear women clothes?

-You can go just like that, shirtless. – says Elsa, while she's looking for the shirts.

Jack sighs.

-Fine!

Elsa gives him the white shirt and checks her look one more time at the mirror.

-Don't worry. Get dressed. I'll just go and calm him down. I'll expect you in that room in five minutes. Otherwise I'll come and drag you out of here myself in whatever you're wearing. – Elsa eyes Jack speculatively for a moment, then leaves the bedroom.

_Holy shit. I have to look good in front of that guy. Man…what will he think?_

Jack dresses the shirt that Elsa gave him, and it's a perfect fit. _Thank God! _He tugs in is black classic shoes and puts the blue tie, now a little crumpled. He dashes into the bathroom and stares at his face, and his hair. Jack brushes his hair with Elsa's brush and tries his best. He takes a last anxious glance in the mirror and then makes his way into the main living room.

-Here he is. – Elsa stands from where she's lounging on the coach.

Her expression is warm and appreciative. The black-haired man with dark eyes besides her turns and beams at Jack. He stands too. He's impeccably dressed with a grey suit and a light-green tie with matching shoes. He looks groomed and elegant, and Jack dies a little inside cause his clothes are all crumpled.

-Paul, this is Jackson Frost. Jackson, this is Paul Black.

Paul holds his hand out to Jack.

-What a pleasure to meet you. – he murmurs.

Jack grasps his and he smirks.

-So, you're the PR Director of the Guardians. I'm glad I finally meet you. I wanted to see who was the guy that convinced the Snow Queen. – says Paul, ironically.

-I can be very persuasive, Mr. Black. – Jack smiles ironically at him.

-Please, call me Pitch. That's what everyone call me. – Paul's eyes got even darker.

Jack lifts an eyebrow and grins. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is? _

Jack cell phone starts ringing. Bunny, he bets.

-Excuse me.

Jack's cell it's in the kitchen. He wanders over and leans across the breakfast bar. _You've been saved by Bunny, Pitch._

-What, Bunny? – says Jack.

-Jack! – the voice sounds desperate.

_Holy crap, it's Arianna._

-Where are you? I've trying to contact you. Can we meet? I need to apologize for my behaviour on Friday. Why haven't you returned my calls?

-Look Arianna, now's not a good time. – Jack glances anxiously over at Elsa who's staring him impassive as she talks to Pitch.

Jack turns his back to her.

-Where are you? Sandy and Bunny are being so evasive. – she whines.

-I'm in New York.

-What are you doing in New York? Are you with her?

-Arianna, I'll call you later. I can't talk to you now. – Jack hangs up.

Jack walks back to Elsa and Pitch.

-…and Anna called to say you were around. We hadn't had a meeting for two weeks, Elsa.

-Did she now? – Elsa murmurs, gazing at Jack, her expression is unreadable.

-So, I thought we might have lunch together, but I can see you have other plans, and I don't want to interrupt your day. – Pitch gazes at Jack with a sarcastic smile.

Pitch turns to her, offering her his cheek while looking at Jack. She kisses him briefly, sweetly. He doesn't touch her.

-I have to drive Jack back to Georgia. We came by jet.

-Of course, Elsa. Jackson, it's been a pleasure. I hope we meet again.

Pitch holds her hand out to Jack and they shake.

Hans appears. _From…where?_

-Mr. Black? – he asks.

-Thank you, Hans. – Hans escorts him from the room and through the double doors to the foyer.

Elsa glares at Jack.

-So that girl called?

_Crap._

-What did she want?

-Just to apologize, you know, for Friday.

Elsa narrows her eyes.

-I see – she says simply.

Hans reappears.

-Miss Frozen, there's an issue with the Darfur shipment.

Elsa nods curtly at him.

- King Agdar.

-Yes ma'am.

Hans nods at Jack.

-Mr. Frost.

Jack smiles back at him, and he turns and leaves.

-Does he live here? Hans?

-Yes – her tone is clipped.

Elsa heads over to the kitchen and picks up her BlackBerry, scrolling through some emails. Her mouth presses in a hard line, and she makes a call.

-Kristoff, what's the issue? – she snaps.

She listens, watching him, as Jack stands in the middle of the huge room wondering.

-I'm not having either crew put at risk. No, cancel… We'll air drop instead… Good. – she hangs up.

She looks forbidding, and with one quick glance at Jack, she heads into her study and returns a moment later.

-This is the whole contract. Read it, and we'll discuss it next weekend – she pauses – That's if you still agree, and I really hope you do – she adds, her tone softer, anxious.

-Grab your things, we'll drive back to Georgia and grab some lunch on the way. I need to dress something else.

-I'll just make a call – Jack murmurs.

She frowns.

-The girl? - her jaw clenches, and her eyes burn.

Jack blinks at her.

-I don't like to share, Mr. Frost. Remember that. - her quiet, chilling tone is a warning.

And with one long, cold look at Jack, she heads back to the bedroom.

_Holy shit. I just wanted to call Bunny._

Jack wants to go after her, but her sudden aloofness has left him paralyzed. _What happened to the sweet, relaxed and smiling woman who was making love to me not half an hour ago?_

* * *

-Ready? – Elsa asks as they stand by the double doors to the foyer.

Jack nods. Elsa's resumed her distant, polite, uptight persona, her mask is back up on the show. She's carrying a leather messenger bag.

She's wearing a Monah A-Line sleeveless marine blue dress and the black stilettos.

Jack sighs inwardly, whishing he had a tenth of her poise. She's so calm and controlled. Jack frowns, remembering her outburst with Arianna.

Hans is hovering in the background.

-Tomorrow then. – she says to Hans who nods.

-Yes, ma'am. Which car are you taking, miss?

-The R8.

-Safe trip, Miss Frozen. Mr. Frost. – Hans look kindly at Jack.

Hans holds the door open for them and ushers them through. Elsa summons the elevator.

-What is it, Jackson? – she asks.

_How does she know I'm chewing something over in my mind?_

-Elsa, I have a problem.

-Oh? – Elsa gives Jack her full attention.

The elevator arrives. They walk in, and Elsa presses the button marked G.

-Well…I need to talk to Bunny. There are so many things in my mind and I need to talk to someone, and you're too involved.

She rolls her eyes at him.

-Talk to him if you must. – she sounds exasperated – Make sure he doesn't mention anything to Anna.

-He wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't tell you anything he tells me about Anna. If he were to tell me anything. – Jack adds quickly.

-Well, the difference is that I don't want to know about her sex life – Elsa murmurs dryly – Anna's a noisy girl.

-Okay, Elsa.

-Besides, Bunnymund would probably try to burn me at the stake if he knew I gave you a NDA.

_She has a point._

Her lips quirks at him, and she shakes her head.

-The sooner you sign that, the better, and we can stop all this. – she murmurs.

-Stop all what?

-You, defying me.

The doors to the elevator open. Elsa gets out and Jack follows her into the underground garage.

_Me, defying her…how?_

Beside the elevator, there's the black 4x4 Audi, but it's the sleek, black, sporty number that blips open and lights up when she points the key fob at it.

-Nice car. – Jack murmurs dryly.

She glances at him and grins.

-I know. – she says, and for a split second, the sweet, young and carefree Elsa is back.

They get into the car very quick and Jack is loving the car.

-It's an Audi R8 Spyder. It's a lovely day, so we can take the top down. There's a baseball cap in there. In fact there should be two. – she points at the glove box – And sunglasses if you want them.

She starts the ignition, and engine roars behind them. She places her bag in the space behind their seats, presses a button and the roof slowly reclines. And with the flick of a switch, Bruce Springsteen surrounds them.

-You got to love Bruce. – she grins at Jack.

She eases the car out of the parking space and up the steep ramp where they pause for the barrier. Then they're out into the bright New York May morning. Jack reaches into the glove box and retrieves the baseball caps. _The New York Yankees. She likes baseball? _Jack passes her a cap and she puts it on carefully. Jack puts his and pulls the peak down low. People stare at them as they drive through the streets. For a moment, Jack thinks that it's because of her, and then another part of him thinks that everyone is looking because they are jealous of him. But then he realizes it's the car that gets all the attention. Elsa seems oblivious, lost in thought.

The traffic is light and they're soon on the high-way heading south. Elsa glances at Jack. She's got her Ray-Bans on so Jack can't see what she's thinking. Jack's mouth twitches slightly, and he reaches across and places his hand on her knee, squeezing gently.

Elsa smiles.

-Hungry?

_Not for food. I just made myself laugh on my mind. _

-Not particularly.

-You must eat, Jack. I know a great place nearby. We'll stop there.

Then she puts her foot down on the gas and Jack is pressed into the back of his seat.

The restaurant is small and intimate, a wooden chalet in the middle of a forest. The decoration is rustic: random chairs and tables with gingham tablecloths, wild flowers in little vases. Cuisine Sauvage, it boasts above the door.

-I've not been here for a while. We don't get a choice, they cook whatever they've caught or gathered. – she raises her eyebrows in mock horror and Jack has to laugh.

The waiter takes their drinks order. He flushes when he sees Elsa, avoiding eye contact with her, hiding under his brown fringe. _He likes her! It's not just me!_

-Two glasses of the Pinot Grigio. – Elsa says with a voice of authority.

Jack purses his lips, exasperated.

-What? – she snaps.

-I wanted a Diet Coke – he whispers.

Her blue eyes narrow, and she shakes her head.

-The Pinot Grigio here's a decent wine, it will go well with the meal, whatever we get.

-Whatever we get?

-Yes.

-Paul liked you. – she says dryly.

_Yeah…right._

-Really? – says Jack, trying not to look sarcastic.

-Oh yes. He's always thought I was lesbian.

Jack mouth drops open, and he remembers that question, from the interview.

-Why did he think you were lesbian? – he whispers.

-Because he's never seen me with a guy.

Jack smiles.

-You know, Jackson, it's been a weekend of firsts for me. – she says quietly.

-It has?

-I've never slept with anyone, never had sex, never flown a guy in King Agdar, never introduced a man to Paul. What are you doing to me?

The waiter arrives with their glasses of wine, and Jack immediately takes a quick sip. _Is she opening up or just making a casual conversation?_

-I've really enjoyed this weekend. – she murmurs.

-Stop biting that lip – Jack growls – Me too. – he adds.

-Look, I'm sorry for the way I react this morning. I shouldn't have yelled with you, Jack.

-It's okay. Morning bad-mood. – Jack smiles.

The waiter brings them soup. They both stare at it rather dubiously.

-Nettle soup. – the waiter informs them before turning and flouncing back into the kitchen.

_I don't think he likes to be ignored by Elsa_. Jack takes a tentative taste, and it's delicious. Elsa and Jack look up at each other at the same time with relief. Elsa giggles and Jack cocks his head to one side.

-That's a lovely sound. – Jack murmurs.

-So, you're not a virgin for a very long time? – she asks.

-Well, a friend of my mother seduced me when I was eighteen. – Jack shrugs.

-Oh. – Elsa's brain just frozen.

-That's how I was introduced to sex.

-So you never dated anyone at college?

-No. - he shakes his head to emphasize is point. – I just get drunk at parties and ended up with a girl by my side. I was angry with myself anytime that happened. I was disgusted with myself. I never knew how I ended up in there. So in my second year I stopped going to parties.

The waiter takes their plates, interrupting them for a moment.

-Why? – Elsa asks when he's gone.

He smiles sardonically.

-I didn't want too.

_Oh, this is way too much information, but I want more._

-So if she was a friend of your mother's, how old was she?

Jack smirks.

-Old enough to know better.

-Do you still see her?

-Yes.

-Do you still… err…?

-Oh God, no! She's just a friend. She felt guilty for what she did, and I forgave her because of my mother.

-So your mother knows?

Jack gives Elsa a "don't-be-stupid stare"

-Of course not. If my mother knew, she would beat the shit out of her.

Elsa takes a large slug of Pinot Grigio. _Holy shit. What a revelation._ _He's so sweet and kind and now he's thrown this bombshell into the equation._

-Jack, about the contract. Follow your instincts. Read the contract, I'm happy to discuss any aspect. I'll be at Georgia until Friday if you want to talk about it before then. Call me, we can have dinner. Say, Wednesday? I really want to make this work. In fact, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this to work.

_I thought he was perfect. I guess everyone has their own demons… Hell it's not somewhere you go, it's something you carry with yourself for the rest of your life. I understand that feeling, and he can't even imagine how._

-I'd give anything to know what you're thinking right at this moment – Jack murmurs.

-I can guess… - he teases softly.

-I'm glad you can't read my mind.

-Well, I can't read your mind Elsa, but your body… That I've got to know quite well since yesterday. – Jack's voice is suggestive.

_How does he switch so quickly to a sad mood to a teasing one? _

Elsa motions to the waiter and asks for the check. Once she's paid, Jack stands and holds out his hand.

-Come. – Jack takes her hand.

He leads her back to the car and opens the driver door for her.

They are quiet on the drive from New York to Georgia, both lost in their own thoughts.

When she parks outside Jack's apartment, it's five in the afternoon. The lights are on, Bunny and Sandy are home packing, unless Anna is still there. Elsa switches off the engine and Jack realizes that she's going to leave him.

-Do you want to come in? – Jack asks.

_I don't want her to go. I want to prolong our time together._

-No. I have work to do. – she says simply, gazing at him. Her expression unfathomable.

She stares down. Suddenly she feels emotional. Jack's leaving. Reaching over, Jack takes one of her hands and slowly pulls it to his mouth, tenderly kissing the back of her hand, such an old fashioned, sweet gesture. _He's such a gentleman._

-Thank you for this weekend, Jackson. It's been… the best. Wednesday? I'll pick you up from work, from wherever? – she says softly.

-Wednesday. – he says.

Jack climbs out, and enters the apartment as Elsa turns the car and goes to the hotel.

* * *

Bunny and Sandy are in the living area packing their stuff.

-Jack! You're back. Where's Elsa? How are you, mate? – his voice is fevered, anxious and he bounds up to him, grabbing his shoulders.

_Crap. I'm in possession of a legal signed document saying I can't talk._

-Well how was it? I couldn't stop thinking about you, after Anna left, that is. – he grins mischievously.

_I have to say something, or he won't shut up._

-It was good, Bunny.

-Hmm…that's why you didn't text us.

Jack smirks.

-Jack, we have something to tell you. We did a little research about Elsa. We got worried because you didn't said anything. – says Sandy quietly.

-Oh man…what did you do?

-You're not going to believe us, at first I didn't believe it myself, but I swear I'm telling you the truth, mate – says Bunny.

-We went to the police to ask information about Elsa. – says Sandy.

-What?! Why?!

-I told them that a friend of mine went to New York with a woman and he didn't called back. Then, I did the drama act! "I don't know this woman's address, and I don't know if she's dangerous, I just know her name! I'm so worried, you need to help me" – tells Bunny as he performs.

-The police officers bite that?

-You have no idea. He looked like a hysterical woman – says Sandy smiling.

The image of Bunny screaming like a girl made Jack laugh.

-They tried to calm me down so they showed me her background check. She has no criminal record, but they didn't had access to her medical record. You wanna know why, mate? – says Bunny.

Jack has his hands in his pockets and he rolls his eyes at Bunny.

-They needed the FUCKING FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION, also known as the FUCKING FBI, permission to access it. – says Bunny, screaming.

_FBI? Oh shit… _

-I asked the printscreen. Here. – Sandy hands Jack a paper.

Bunny was telling the truth. Jack's mouth drops open and he is mortified looking at Elsa's picture in the FBI program.

-I'm sorry I did this, mate. I know I shouldn't get in the way, if you really like her, this information, won't change a thing. Your choice, mate. – says Bunny, a little sad.

_I knew she was hiding something, but I never thought that it would be something like this…Oh man._

-You still like her, Jack? – asks Sandy.

-Yes. But I don't know…

-What's wrong? – asks Sandy.

-She's complicated, guys. She inhabits a very different world.

-Don't let this be about money or about what he found out, mate. Anna said it's very unusual for Elsa to date anyone.

-Really?

_Too obvious, Frost! _

-What do you want to do with the fourteen thousand dollar statues? – asks Sandy.

-I'm going to return them to her.

-Really?

-It's a completely over-the-top gift. I can't accept it, especially now.

-I understand. A couple of letter came for you, and Arianna has been calling every hour on the hour. She sounded desperate. – says Sandy.

-I'll call her. – Jack mutters evasively.

If he tells them about Arianna, Bunny'll have her for breakfast. The phone rings.

-That'll be Arianna.

Jack sighs. He knows he has to talk to her. He grabs the phone.

-Hi.

-Jack, you're back! – Arianna shouts her relief at him.

-Obviously. – sarcasm drips from his voice, and he rolls his eyes at the phone.

She's silent for a moment.

-Can I see you? I'm sorry about Friday night. I was drunk…and you…well. Jack, forgive me.

-Of course, I forgive you Arianna. Just don't do it again. You know I don't feel like that about you.

She sighs heavily, sadly.

-I know, Jack. I just thought, if I kissed you, it might change how you feel.

-Arianna, I love you dearly, you mean so much to me. You're like my sister. That's not going to change. You know that.

-So you're with her now? – her tone is full of disdain.

-Arianna, that's enough.

-You spent the night with her.

-That's none of your business!

-Is it the money?

-Arianna! How dare you! – Jack shouts.

-Jack – she whines and apologizes simultaneously.

_I cannot deal with her petty jealousy now. I know she's hurt, but my plate is overflowing dealing with Elsa Frozen._

-Maybe we can have a coffee or something tomorrow. I'll call you. – Jack's conciliatory.

She's a friend and he's very fond of her. _But right now, I can't deal with this._

-Tomorrow then. You'll call? – the hope in her voice twists Jack's mind.

-Yes… goodnight, Arianna. – he hangs up, not waiting for her response.

-What was that all about? – Bunny demands, his arms are crossed. He's looking more intractable than ever.

-She made a pass at me on Friday.

-Arianna? And Elsa Frozen? Jack what the Hell is happening to you? What was that stupid girl thinking? – he shakes his head in disgust and returns packing.

* * *

At Elsa's suite, Anna is waiting for Elsa in the couch. When Elsa, finally, arrives, Anna jumps out the couch and runs to her.

-Anna? What are you doing here?

-Hans let me in. – she smiles.

Elsa closes the door, takes out her jacket and places her purse at the table.

-So, was it good? – Anna asks, she's smiling.

-What?

-The "party" with Jack Almighty Frost!

-Oh, you mean the sex? – she says dryly.

-Yes!

Elsa sighs.

-It was good, Anna. Very good, I think.

-You think?

-I've got nothing to compare it to, do I? – she snaps.

-Did he make you come?

_Wha..? She's so blunt._

-Yes. – Elsa mumbles

Anna drags Elsa to the couch and they sit. Anna clasps her big sister's hands.

-That's good. It was your first time. – Anna looks at her in disbelief – Wow, Jack must really know what he's doing. My first time was horrid.

-Oh really? – this has Elsa interested.

-Yes, remember that gorgeous blond guy on my high school class? He was rough. I wasn't ready. We were both drunk. Typical teenage post-prom disaster.

-So that's why you disappeared on your prom night.

-Yeah… - Anna laughs – It was awful and because of that it took me almost a year to have my first orgasm through penetrative sex and here you are…first time.

Elsa nods.

-I'm just glad you lost it to someone who knows their ass from their elbow. So when are you seeing him again?

-Wednesday. We're having dinner.

-You really like him…

-Yes. – Elsa flushed, remembering the oral sex scene.

-Elsa, what is it?

-I'm just remembering something Jack said.

-You look different.

-I feel different. Sore. – Elsa confesses.

-Sore?

-A little. – she flushes.

-Me too. Men – Anna says in mock disgust –They're animals.

They both laugh.

-You're sore? – Elsa exclaims.

-Yes… overuse.

Elsa giggles.

-So tell me about Bunnymund, the over-user.

Anna blushes. _Oh my…Anna Frozen goes all Elsa Frozen on me._

Anna gives her a dewy-eyed look. Elsa has never seen her react this way to a man before. Elsa's jaw drops to the floor.

-Where's Anna? What have you done with my sister? – Elsa mocks.

Anna giggles.

-Oh, Elsa. He's just so… Everything. And when we… oh… really good.

-You don't make any sense at all. But I think you're trying to tell me that you like him.

She nods, grinning like a lunatic.

-And I'm seeing Bunny on Saturday.

-So what did you do last night? – Elsa asks.

Anna cocks her head to her and raises her eyebrows in a what-do-you-think-stupid-look.

-Pretty much what you did, though we had dinner first. – Anna grins. - Are you really okay? You look kind overwhelmed.

-I feel overwhelmed. Jack is very intense.

-Yeah, I could see how he could be. But he was good to you?

-Yes. Let's order something?

-Room-service! – Anna yells with happiness.

After dinner, Elsa goes to her room and looks herself in the mirror. Then, she looks at her own hands and again at the mirror. Her eyes show disgust and fear. _What am I doing? I can't control myself anymore. I just explode in front of him. He messes up with my emotional state… this is not good._


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello people! I'm sorry I didn't update anymore. I'm working and today was my day off.**

**Here it is, chapter 9.**

**Please enjoy!**

**And thank you for the reviews. I appreciate that.**

**Sincerely**

**Royal DB**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bunny wakes Jack in the next day.

-Jack, I've been calling you. Did you passed out, mate?

Jack's eyes reluctantly open. Bunny's not just up, he's been for a run. Jack glances at his alarm. It's eight in the morning.

-Fuck! I have to work at nine! – Jack's screams and gets out of the bed.

-We all work at nine, asshole!

Bunny sighs.

-There's a man here with a delivery for you, mate. You have to sign for it.

-What?

-Come on. It's big and it looks interesting, mate.

Jack follows Bunny to the living room, and a smart young man is clasping a large box.

-Hi – Jack mumbles.

- I'll make you coffee. – Bunny goes to the kitchen.

-Mr. Frost?

Jack immediately knows whom the parcel is from.

-Yes. – he answers.

-I have a package for you here, but I need to know if it fits you.

-What?

-Only following orders, sir. – he smiles in a he's-not-taking-any-crap way.

-Okay, what is it?

-It's a suit, sir. Giorgio Armani.

-Of course… - Jack rolls his eyes.

-I'm going to open it up in the kitchen.

The young man follows Jack into the kitchen.

-What is it? – asks Bunny.

-It's an Armani suit from Elsa.

-Why's she sent you an Armani suit? You can use mine. – he frowns.

Bunny hands Jack his coffee.

The suit it's black, rather beautiful and with it, it brings a silk-red tie.

-This is haute couture, mate. – he raises his eyebrows at Jack – Most guys don't get gifts. They offer the gifts to women, mate.

-Thanks for making me feel better. – Jack rolls his eyes.

-Let's try it, sir? – asks the young man.

-It suits me. Trust me.

-Okay, sir. Just sign here, please.

The young man leaves and Jack examines the suit. In one pocket there's a piece of paper with a message. "Check your email. EF."

Jack raises one eyebrow and smirks. He goes at his room to get his laptop. Then he sits with is cup of coffee, and opens his email. _I have an email from Elsa Frozen. How did she found my email? _Jack opens it, nervously.

* * *

**From:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Your new suit**

**Date:**** 19 May 2014 23:45**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Dear Mr. Frost, I hope you slept well. I hope that you put this suit to good use. It's to pay for your shirt. I look forward to dinner, Wednesday. I'm happy to answer any questions before then, via email, should you so desire.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

Jack hits reply.

* * *

**From:**** Jackson Frost**

**Subject: ****Your new suit (loan)**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 08:20**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**I slept very well, thank you, ma'am.**

**I understood that this suit is a loan, it's not mine.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Your new suit (loan)**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 08:22**

**To: ****Jackson Frost**

**The suit is on loan. Indefinitely, Mr. Frost. So, have you read the contract? Do you have any questions so far?**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

_Dammit! I didn't read it!_

* * *

**From:**** Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Enquiring Minds**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 08:25**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**I have many questions, but not suitable for email, and some of us have to work for a living.**

**I don't want and I don't need an Armani suit.**

**Until later, good day, **_**Ma'am.**_

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Your new suit (on loan again)**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 08:26**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Laters, babe.**

**PS: I work for a living too.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

Jack shuts the computer and runs to the shower. _I'm gonna be late._ After the shower he dresses quickly and goes with Bunny to work. Arianna called at eleven.

-Hey, are we doing coffee? – she sounds like the old Arianna.

-Sure. Can you be ready by twelve?

-Yes, see you then.

She hangs up and Jack returns to work thinking about Elsa and her contract.

Arianna is punctual. She comes bounding to Jack like a gambolling puppy.

-Jack – she smiles.

-Hi Arianna. C'mon I'm starving, let's get some lunch.

They go to the usual coffee shop where the Guardians's staff are regulars.

-Hey Jack – she murmurs – You've really forgiven me?

-You know that I can't stand mad at you for too long.

She grins.

When Jack returns home from work he goes to his laptop hoping there's an email from Elsa.

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Working for a living**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 17:24**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Dear Mr. Frost**

**I hope you had a good day at work.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

Jack hits reply.

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Working for a living**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 17:40**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

_**Ma'am**_**…I had a good day at work.**

**Thank you.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Do the work!**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 17:50**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Mr. Frost**

**Delighted you had a good day. While you're emailing me, you're not reading the contract.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

Jack grins.

_How did she know that I didn't read it? Damn you, Elsa._

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Nuisance**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 17:54**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Miss Frozen, stop emailing me, and I can start my assignment.**

**I'd like to get another salary.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Impatient**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 17:57**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Mr. Frost**

**Stop emailing **_**me**_**, and do your assignment.**

**I'd like to give you another salary. The first one was well deserved. ;)**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Assignment**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 18:01**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Miss Frozen**

**From what part should you suggest I start first?**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Assignment**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 18:03**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Mr. Frost**

**Always start from the beginning.**

**No more emails until you have questions, understood?**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Bossy!**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 18:05**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Yes…**_**Ma'am.**_

**You are so bossy.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** In Control**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 18:07**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Jackson, you have no idea. Well, maybe an inkling now. Read it.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

Jack grabs the contract and starts reading it. The contract that Elsa gave Jack it's not just a NDA. It's refers that Jack as to obey to Elsa orders and that she can offer him what she wants and he will not say no.

_In other words, she wants me to be her puppy._

Jack decides to go for a run. He grabs is sport-sneakers, his sweat shorts and a t-shirt. He needs to expend some of this excess enervating energy. _Well, I can always run to the Heathman hotel and just demand sex from the control freak. But that would be really mean…and I'm not like that._

Bunny and Sandy are walking from Sandy's car as Jack heads out of the door. Bunny nearly drops his coffee and Sandy almost chokes in his water.

Jack Frost running outside and not in the gym. Jack waves and don't stop for the inquisition. He needs some serious time alone. Metallica blaring in his ears as he sets off into the opal and aquamarine dusk.

He paces through the park.

_What am I going to do? I want her, but I don't want to be her loyal dog. She has Hans for that. Maybe I should negotiate this. I'm gonna go through that ridiculous contract line by line and say what's acceptable and what isn't. I'm a PR Director, my job is to negotiate, and she knows that. But why? Why is she like this? Is it because of that FBI issue? She's still such a mystery._

Jack stops beside a large spruce and puts his hands on his knees, breathing slowly, and dragging air into his lungs.

_Yes. I need to tell her what's okay and what isn't. I'm gonna email her and tell her what I think about this, and then we can discuss these on Wednesday._

After taking a deep cleansing breath, Jack jogs back home.

Jack takes a shower and then decides to email Elsa.

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Shocked**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 20:26**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Okay, I've read enough.**

**It was nice knowing you.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

Jack presses send laughing at his little joke. _Will she find it as funny? Oh shit, probable not. Elsa Frozen is not famed for her sense of humour, but I know it exists, inside here, somewhere._

Jack waits…and waits. He glances at his alarm clock. Ten minutes have passed. Jack thinks that she may be out so he starts packing his room. By nine, he still doesn't have an answer from Elsa. _Yeah, she's probably out. _So Jack plugs his iPod ear buds in, listening to Metallica, and he sits down at his desk to re-read the contract and make his comments.

Then Jack glances up, he catches a slight movement from the corner of his eye. And when he glances, she's standing in the doorway of his room watching him intently. She has a braid in her hair, she's wearing skinny black pants, a white linen shirt and crown peep-toe Jimmy Choo shoes, gently twirling her car keys. Jack pulls his ear buds out and freezes. _Fuck!_

-Good evening, Jackson. – her voice is cool, her expression completely guarded and unreadable.

_Damn you Bunny! You don't like her and you let her in?!_

Vaguely, Jack's aware that he's still in his sweats, un-showered yucky, and she's just gloriously yummy. _She's in my room._

-I felt that your email warranted a reply in person. – she explains dryly.

The joke is on Jack. Never in this or any alternative universe did he expect her to drop everything and turn up in his house.

-May I sit? – she asks, her eyes now dancing with humour.

Jack nods. And Elsa Frozen is sitting on his bed.

-I wondered what your bedroom would look like – she says.

Jack glances around, plotting an escape route, there's still only the door or window.

Jack's room is functional and practical, white furniture and a white wood double bed. His room it's all white and dark blue.

-It's very serene and peaceful here – she murmurs.

_Not at the moment…not with you here, Elsa._

-How…?

She smiles at Jack.

-I'm still at the Heathman.

-Would you like a drink?

-No, thank you, Jackson. – she smiles dazzling, crooked smile.

-So it was nice knowing me?

_Holy fuck! I'm screwed._

-I thought you'd reply by email.

-Well I wanted to know the reason why you send me that email. And I wanted to hear it in person. – she says as she looks around.

-Are you biting your lower lip deliberately? – Jack asks darkly.

Elsa blinks at him, gasping, freeing her lip.

-I wasn't aware I was biting my lip. – she murmurs.

Her heart is pounding. She can feel that delicious electricity between them charging, filling the space between them with static. Jack is sitting so close to her, his eyes dark smoky blue, his elbows resting on his knees, his legs apart. Leaning forward, Jack slowly undoes her braid, his fingers freeing her hair. She cannot move. She watches hypnotized as his hand moves through her hair. Then she has voice again.

-So you decided on some exercise – she breathes, her voice soft and melodious - Why, Jackson?

Jack's fingers circle her ear, and very softly he tugs her earlobe, rhythmically. _It's so sexual._

-I needed time to think, Elsa. – he whispers.

-Think about what, Jackson?

-You.

-And you decided that it was nice knowing me?

_Oh shit._

-Yes, it was nice knowing you. You also think it was nice knowing me?

-Perhaps. – she crosses her arms – Now, I don't know anymore.

Jack's lips arch with a trace of a smile, and her eyes are drawn to his beautiful sculptured mouth.

-Well then, would you like me to remind you how nice it was knowing me? – says Jack.

_Holy crap. _She stares at him open mouthed, and his fingers move from her hair to her chin.

-What do you say to that, Miss Frozen?

His blue eyes blaze at her, his challenge intrinsic in his stare. His lips are parted. He's waiting, coiled to strike. Somehow Jack moves, she has no idea how, and in the blink of an eye she's on the bed pinned beneath him, her arms stretched out and held above her head, his free hand clutching her face, and his mouth finds hers.

His tongue is in her mouth, claiming and possessing her. She feels him against the length of her body. _He wants me. After the things I said to him, after the contract, this beautiful man wants me._

Jack stops kissing Elsa, and she opens her eyes and she finds him gazing down at her.

-Trust me? – he breathes.

Elsa nods, wide eyed. Her heart bouncing off her ribs, her blood thundering around her body. Then Jack reaches a drawer in his wardrobe and he takes out his blue silk tie. _That blue silk tie!_ Jack moves so quickly, sitting astride her as he fastens her wrists together, but this time he ties the other end of the tie to his bed. Jack slides off her and stands beside the bed, staring down at her, his eyes dark with want.

-That's better – he murmurs and smiles.

Jack bends and starts to takes off her shoes. Elsa moves her feet, on purpose, to difficult his job.

Jack stops.

-If you struggle, I'll tie your feet too. If you make a noise, Elsa, I will gag you. Keep quiet. Bunny and Sandy are probably outside listening right now.

Elsa raises an eyebrow, but she keeps quiet and still.

Jack removes her shoes and slowly peels of her skinny pants. Jack lifts her and pulls the quilt and his duvet out from underneath Elsa and places her back down, this time on the sheets.

-Now then – he licks his bottom lip slowly – You're biting that lip, Elsa. You know the effect it has on me – Jack places his long index finger over her mouth.

Slowly, almost leisurely, Jack removes his sneakers and socks, he removes his shorts and lifts his t-shirt off over his head.

-I think you've seen too much. – Jack chuckles.

He sits astride Elsa again, unbuttons some buttons of Elsa's shirt and pulls it up. She thinks he's going to take it off, but he rolls it up to her neck and then pulls it up over her head so he can see her mouth and her nose, but it covers her eyes. Elsa cannot see a thing.

-Mmm – he breathes – This just gets better and better. I'm going to get a drink.

Leaning down, Jack kisses Elsa, his lips tender against her, and his weight shifts off the bed. Elsa hears the quiet creak of the bedroom door. Elsa strains to hear him. She can make out low rumblings, and she knows he's talking to Bunny or Sandy. _Oh no…he's practically naked. What are they going to say? What if Bunny tells Anna? Oh no._

Then Jack returns, the door creaking once more, his feet padding across the bedroom floor, and ice tinkling glass as it swirls in liquid. Jack shuts the door and shuffles around removing his underwear. They drop to the floor. He sits astride Elsa again.

-Are you thirsty, Elsa? – he asks, his voice teasing.

-Yes.

Jack leans down and kisses her, pouring a delicious crisp, liquid into her mouth as he does. _It's white wine. _

-More? – Jack whispers.

Elsa nods. It tastes all the more divine because it's been in his mouth. He leans down, and she drinks another mouthful from Jack's lips…_Oh my._

Jack shifts so he's lying beside Elsa, his erection at her hip.

-Is this nice? – he asks.

Jack moves the glass and leans down, kissing her and depositing a small shard of ice in her mouth with a little wine. He slowly and leisurely trails chilled kisses down the center of her body, from the base of her throat, between her breasts, down her torso and to her belly. Jack pops a fragment of ice in her navel in a pool of cool, cold wine. It burns all the way down to the depths of her belly. _Wow._

-You have to keep still – he whispers – If you move, Elsa, you'll get wine all over the bed.

Her hips flex automatically.

-If you spill the wine, I'll punish you, Miss Frozen.

_Punish me? Is he trying to control me?_

With one finger, he pulls down her bra cups. His cool fingers trail languidly across her belly.

-If you spill the wine, I won't let you come.

_YOU DON'T CONTROL ME, JACK!_

The ice in her navel is melting. Her skin is oversensitive, her hips flex automatically, and now the liquid from her navel seeps over her belly. Jack moves quickly, lapping it up with his tongue, kissing, biting her softly, sucking.

-Elsa, you moved. What am I going to do to you?

Then his fingers slip into her panties, and she's rewarded with his unguarded sharp intake of air.

-Oh, Elsa – Jack murmurs and he pushes two fingers inside her.

Elsa gasps.

-Ready for me so soon – Jack says.

He moves his fingers tantalizingly slowly, in, out, and she pushes against him, tilting her hips up.

-You really are a greedy girl. – Jack scolds softly

And his thumb circles her clitoris and then presses down. Elsa groans loudly as her body bucks beneath his expert fingers. He reaches up and pushes the shirt over her head so she can see him, as she blinks in the soft light of Jack's sidelight.

-I want to touch you – says Elsa.

-I know – he murmurs.

Jack leans down and kisses Elsa, his fingers still moving rhythmically inside her, his thumb circling and pressing. His other hand scoops her hair off her head and her head in place. His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claiming Elsa. Her legs begin to stiffen as she pushes against his hand. He gentles his hand, so she's brought back from the brink. He does this again and again. _It's so frustrating!_

-This is your punishment, so close and yet so far. Is this nice? – he breathes in her ear.

Elsa whimpers, exhausted, pulling against her restraint.

-How shall I do this, Elsa?

Elsa's body starts to quiver. He stills again.

-Jack…

-What do you want, Elsa?

-You… now – Elsa cries.

-Shall I make love to you this way, or this way, or this way? There's and endless choice. – he breathes against her lips.

He opens a drawer from his bedside table for a foil packet. Jack kneels up between her legs, and very slowly he pulls her panties off, staring down at her, his eyes gleaming. Jack puts on the condom and Elsa watches fascinated, mesmerized.

-How nice is this? – Jack says as he strokes himself. – And what I said before, I meant it as a joke.

Elsa raises her eyebrows as Jack hand moves up and down his impressive length.

-A joke? - her voice is menacingly soft.

-Yes, Elsa.

-Am I laughing now?

-No.

Jack stares down at her for a moment, measuring her need, and then he grabs her suddenly and flips her over. It takes Elsa by surprise, and because her hands are tied, she has to support herself on her elbows. Jack pushes both of her knees up the bed so her behind is in the air, and he slaps her hard. Before Elsa can react, he plunges inside her. Elsa cries out, from the slap and from Jack sudden assault, and she comes instantly again and again, falling apart beneath him as he continues to slam deliciously into her. He doesn't stop. She's spent. She can't take this and he pounds on and on and on… then she's building again. _Again? No…_

-Come on, Elsa, again. – Jack growls through clenched teeth.

Unbelievably, her body responds, convulsing around him as she climax anew, calling out his name. Elsa shatters again into tiny fragments, and Jack stills, finally letting go, silently finding his release. He collapses on top of her, breathing hard.

-So, how nice was that? – Elsa asks breathless.

She lies panting and spent on the bed, eyes closed as he slowly pulls out of her. Jack then gently undoes his tie and pulls her shirt off. Elsa flexes her fingers and rubs her wrists. She re-adjust her bra and raises to dress her panties. Jack stares at her and she smirks.

-That was really nice – Jack whispers.

-There's that word again.

-You don't like that word?

-No. It doesn't do it for me at all.

-Oh, I don't know…it seems to have a very beneficial effect on you.

-I'm a beneficial effect, now am I? Could you wound my ego any further, Mr. Frost?

-I don't think there's anything wrong with your ego.

Jack doesn't feel the conviction of his words.

-You think? – her voice is soft.

She stars to dress herself, and she's quickly dressed.

-So, that email was your idea of a joke?

Jack smiles apologetically at her.

-I see. So you are still considering my proposition?

-Your controlling proposal…yes I am.

She grins at Jack as if relieved.

-I'd be disappointed if you didn't.

-I was going to email you what I think about it, but you kind of interrupted me.

-Sex-break. – she smiles.

-See, I knew you had a sense of humour, somewhere in there. – Jack smiles.

-Only certain things are funny, Jackson. I thought you were saying no, no discussion at all. – her voice drops.

-I don't know yet. I haven't made up my mind. Are you going to control my every step?

Elsa mouth it's a hard line now.

-You were controlled before. By that woman…

-Yes.

-By Mrs. Tremaine?

-Mrs. Tremaine? - Jack laughs loudly, freely.

Elsa grins back at him.

-I'll tell her you said that, she'll love it.

-You still talk to her regularly? – Elsa can't keep the shock out of her voice.

-Yes.

And then a part of Elsa is suddenly insanely jealous, and she is disturbed by the depth of her feeling. _Jealous? Seriously, Elsa?! Oh no!_

-I see. – her voice is tight.

-Elsa, Mrs. Tremaine is part of the past. I told you, she's a good friend now. If you'd like, I can introduce you to her.

_What? Are you deliberately trying to upset me?_

-Is this a joke?

-No, Elsa.

-No, thank you very much. – Elsa snaps at him.

Jack stares at her, surprised.

-Elsa, I… - he's lost for words – I didn't mean to offend you.

-I'm not offended. I'm appalled.

-Appalled?

-I don't want to talk to that woman, I don't want to meet her in any circumstances. Did I make myself clear? – Elsa snaps at him.

She's angry now. She puts her shoes on and brushes her hair with her fingers.

-Elsa Frozen, are you jealous?

She flushes.

-Are you staying? – Jack asks.

-I have a breakfast meeting tomorrow at the Heathman. Besides, I told you, I don't sleep with anyone. Friday and Saturday night were exceptions. It won't happen again.

Jack frowns at her.

-Well, I'm tired now.

-Are you kicking me out, Jack? – Elsa raises her eyebrows at him, amused and a little dismayed.

-Yes.

-Well, that's another first. – She eyes him speculatively – So nothing you want to discuss now? About the contract.

-No. – Jack replies petulantly.

-God, I'd like to give you a good beating. You'd feel a lot better, and so would I.

-You want to beat me up? You can't say things like that, Elsa. I haven't signed anything yet. – Jack grins.

-A woman can dream, Jackson. Wednesday?

-Wednesday – he agrees – I'll see you out, if you give me a minute.

Jack puts his sport-shorts, no underwear.

-Can you pass me my t-shirt?

-Yes, sir. – and she grabs his t-shirt from the floor.

Jack looks himself in the mirror, his hair is a state. He walks to his bedroom door, opening it slightly checking for Bunny or Sandy. They're not in the living area. Elsa follows Jack out. On the way to the front door, she's no longer angry with him. Jack doesn't want her to go and for the first time, he's wishing she was normal, wanting a normal relationship that doesn't need an agreement.

Jack opens the door for her, and he grabs her arm, turning her to him. He clasps her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. His brow creases slightly.

-You okay? – he asks tenderly as his thumb lightly caresses her bottom limp.

-Yes. – she replys

-Wednesday – he confirms, and leans forward to kiss her.

Something changes while Jack's kissing her, his lips grow more urgent against hers, his hand moves up from her chin and he's holding the side of her head, and the other hand on the other side. His breathing accelerates. He deepens the kiss, leaning to her. Elsa puts her hands in his arms. Jack leans his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, his voice strained.

-Elsa…What are you doing to me? – Jack whispers.

-I could ask you the same thing. – Elsa whispers back.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa kisses his forehead and leaves. She strolls purposefully down the path towards her car and she runs her hand through her hair. Glancing up she opens her car door and she smiles. Jack smiles back. Jack closes the front door and she climbs into her sporty car.

Elsa drives back to the hotel. _I know that if I do this thing with him, I will hurt him and I will get hurt. The surge of jealousy I felt only moments ago tells me that I have deeper feelings for him than I have admitted to myself. I don't want to hurt him…but I will. Why you don't say no to me, Jack? I'm dangerous…What am I doing?_

Elsa has an overwhelming urge to cry, a sad and lonely melancholy grips and tightens round her heart. She drives quickly to the hotel. She enters the suite and runs to her bedroom, trying to avoid Anna. She closes the door and leans against it trying to rationalize her feelings. _I can't. _Sliding to the floor, she puts her head in her hands as her tears begin to flow.

Anna knocks gently.

-Elsa? – she whispers.

Elsa hesitates, but opens the door.

-What's wrong? What did that good-looking bastard do?

-Nothing I didn't want him to.

Anna pulls Elsa to the bed and they sit.

-You have an amazing sex hair.

In spite of Elsa's poignant sadness, she laughs.

-It was good sex.

Anna smiles.

-That's better. Why are you crying? You never cry.

Anna retrieves Elsa's brush from the side table, and sitting behind Elsa, very slowly starts brushing Elsa's hair.

-I just don't think our relationship is going to go anywhere – Elsa stares down.

-I thought you were going to see him on Wednesday.

-I am, that was our original plan.

-So, why did you went at his place?

-He sent me an email.

-Asking you to drop by?

-No, saying he didn't want to see me anymore.

-That guy is a genius…

-But it was actually a joke.

-Huh? Now, I'm confused.

Patiently, Elsa tried to explain the essence of Jack's email to Anna without giving anything away.

-So he thought that you'd reply by email. But instead you go to meet him.

-Yes.

-I'd say he's completely smitten with you. I think he did that thing "I don't want to see you anymore" just for you to show up.

Elsa sighs.

-Anna, I want to be alone.

-Okay, Elsa. I'll be around if you need anything.

Anna left with concern on her eyes.

Jack returns to his room and reads the contract again. Then he turns on his laptop ready to respond. There's an email from Elsa.

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** This evening**

**Date:**** 20 May 2014 23:45**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Mr. Frost**

**I look forward to receiving your questions about the contract.**

**Until then, sleep well.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Conclusions**

**Date:**** 21 May 2014 00:36**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Dear Miss Frozen**

**Here's my list of conclusions about your contract. I look forward to discussing them more fully over dinner on Wednesday.**

**1. I won't accept the fact that I have to follow your every order. If I don't like ketchup I have to eat because you say so? Nop, not going to happen.**

**2. You can boss me around but not all the time.**

**3. You will not buy me anything I don't need gifts.**

**4. If you boss me around, I have the right to command in any sexual activity, since I have experience and you don't.**

**I have more conclusions, but those I won't discuss.**

**And can you please let me know the arrangements for Wednesday? I'm working until 5pm. **

**Good night.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** This evening**

**Date:**** 21 May 2014 00:40**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Mr. Frost**

**I thought you would have more questions. Why are you still up?**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject:**** Burning the midnight oil**

**Date:**** 21 May 2014 00:50**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Ma'am**

**If you recall I was going through this list, when I was distracted by a passing hot-control freak.**

**Goodnight.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject:**** Stop burning the midnight oil**

**Date:**** 21 May 2014 00:55**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**GO TO BED JACKSON.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

_Uh…shouty capitals! How can she intimidate me when she is six miles away?_ Jack switches off his laptop and goes to bed.

When Anna gets out, Elsa grabs her BlackBerry and makes a call.

-Hello, this is Elsa Frozen...Everything is going great, thank you. Sorry for calling this late, but I have a problem, doctor.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello people!**

**Here's the new chapter! Thank you for the reviews. I am really glad I can meet your expectations.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Sincerely**

**Royal DB**

* * *

Chapter 10

In the next day, Jack gets up and goes to work. It's been a calm day at the office so he's has a lot of time to think about Elsa and her contract. Jack desperately wants to know what that situation with the FBI is. He wants to accept Elsa's proposal, but, for some reason, he's afraid. He opens his email to see if North sent him anything. Instead, he has an email from Elsa.

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject: ****Dinner**

**Date:**** 24 May 2014 16:15**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Dear Mr. Frost**

**I will collect you from your apartment at 19:00 tomorrow.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle**

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject: ****Ride**

**Date: ****24 May 2014 16:27**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Ma'am**

**I have a car. I can drive.**

**I would prefer to meet you somewhere.**

**Where shall we meet?**

**At your hotel at 7:00?**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject: ****Stubborn**

**Date: ****24 May 2014 16:30**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Dear Mr. Frost**

**Do you ever think you'll be able to do what you're told?**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle**

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject: ****Bossy Woman**

**Date: ****24 May 2014 16:35**

**To:**** Elsa Frozen**

**Miss Frozen**

**I don't need a ride.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardian Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject: ****Ungrateful Men**

**Date: ****24 May 2014 16:40**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Fine.**

**My hotel at 7:00**

**I'll meet you at the Marble Bar.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle**

* * *

_She's even grumpy by email. Damn._

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject: ****Not so Bossy Women**

**Date: ****24 May 2014 16:44**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**Thank you.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardian Products.**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject: ****Exasperating Men**

**Date:**** 24 May 2014 16:50**

**To:**** Jackson Frost**

**You're welcome.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle**

* * *

Jack exists is email and goes home with Bunny and Sandy. At home, the three guys concentrate on packing, while sharing a bottle of red wine that Sandy as bought. When Jack finally goes to bed, having almost finished packing his room, he feels calmer. The physical activity of boxing everything up has been a welcome distraction and Jack is tired. He snuggles into his bed and falls asleep.

In the next day, Jack goes to work with a bad-mood. When he arrives at the coffee shop, the waitress Mary, who was always fond of Jack is back from her homeland. Mary follows Jack around the coffee shop asking him for a date. _Man, she's so annoying._

-Mary, for the hundredth time, I have a date this evening.

-No, you don't! You're just saying that to avoid me. You're always avoiding me.

_That's the point._

-Mary, just stop. Besides, I'm moving to New York. We couldn't get much further apart if we tried. And I DO have a date this evening.

-With that girl? The photographer from Guardians?

-No.

-Who then?

_She's not going to let this go._

-Elsa Frozen. – Jack couldn't avoid the annoyance in his voice.

Mary's mouth falls open, and she gapes at Jack. _Does Mary know her?_

-The mysterious president from that big company?

-Yes. You know who she is?

-It was something big a few years ago. She became president of the company out of nowhere. Do you know what people called her?

-No…What?

-The Snow Queen. She runs that company without any contact to the media. And some people say that she's a cold person. Cold as ice.

_Why I'm not surprised?_

-She never appears in public and you have a date with her? It's hard to believe. – Mary says with disbelief in her voice.

-I was where with her a few days ago. Check the video cameras. It's the blonde girl.

-Fine. Go. Go on a date with that woman. Like I'd care. – she walks away as she says that.

Jack sighs, and exits the coffee shop.

At five, Jack goes home.

-Jacky, you can borrow one of my suits. – says Bunny.

-She just offered me an Armani and a tie. I'm gonna wear it tonight.

-Ham…okay. Wear it. Fuck! I don't have an Armani. Tomorrow I'm gonna buy one! That woman will not beat me! – says Bunny jealous.

Jack then takes a shower, washes his hair and then spends some time drying it, trying to make it look good. He dresses a white linen shirt, puts the red tie and the Armani suit and black classic shoes. He sprays his perfume around him and he's ready by six-thirty.

-Well? – Jack asks the guys.

-Wow, you look good, Jack. – says Sandy.

-You look hot, mate. – say Bunny.

Jack grins.

-Please! I look like I'm going to a meeting.

-That too, but most of all, hot. That suit really is a perfect match, mate. And the way it clings…man. I have to admit, that woman is a genius. – says Bunny.

-Guys! – Jack scolds.

-We're just keeping it real, Jack. – says Sandy.

-The whole package looks good. Keep the suit. You'll have her eating out of your hand, mate.

_Oh, you so have the wrong way around._

-Wish me luck.

-You need luck for a date? – Bunny brow furrows, confused.

-Yes, Bunny.

-Well then, good luck, mate.

-Good luck, Jacky. Have fun. – says Sandy.

-See ya later.

Jack is out the front door. Jack enters is series 4 Gran Coupé BMW and drives to the hotel. Jack pulls outside the Heatman at six-fifty-eight precisely and hands his cars keys to the valet parking. Jack takes a deep breath and heads into the hotel.

Elsa is leaning casually against the bar, drinking a glass of white wine. She's dress in lace-panel sheath black dress that fits her silhouette perfectly, and with red stilettos. Her hair is in a braid like always. Jack sighs. _She looks gorgeous. _Jack stands for a few seconds in the entrance of the bar, gazing her, admiring the view. _She's beyond beautiful._ She glances, nervously towards the entrance and stills when she sees Jack. _Oh my. He looks…amazing._ Jack blinks a couple of times, he then smiles a low, lazy, sexy smile that renders Elsa speechless. She's making a supreme effort not to bite her lip. Then Jack moves forward. She walks gracefully over to meet him.

-You look stunning. – he murmurs as he leans down to briefly kiss her cheek.

-And you look amazing in that suit. It seems like it as made for you.

Jack smirks.

-And your dress, Miss Frozen. I approve. – he says taking her arm.

She leads him to a secluded booth and signals for the waiter.

-What would you like to drink? – she asks.

-I'll have what you're having, please.

_See! I can play nice and behave myself._

Amused, she orders another glass of Sancerre and slides in opposite to Jack.

-They have an excellent wine cellar here. – she says, cocking her head to one side.

Jack puts his elbows on the table, he steeples his fingers in front of his beautiful mouth and his blue eyes alive with some emotion. And there it is… that familiar pull and charge from him that connects deeply inside Elsa.

-Are you nervous? – asks Elsa, softly.

-Yes.

-Me too. – she whispers conspiratorially.

Jack's eyes shoot up to meet hers.

_She. Nervous. Never._

Jack blinks at her, and she smiles her adorable smile at him. The waiter arrives with Jack's wine, a small dish of mixed nuts, and another of olives.

-So, how are we going to do this? – Jack asks – Run through my points one by one?

-Impatient as ever, Mr. Frost.

-Well, I could ask what you thought of the weather today?

She smiles.

Jack reaches down to collect an olive. He pops it in his mouth, and Elsa's eyes linger on his mouth. _That mouth, that's been on me…all parts of me._ Elsa flushes.

-I thought the weather was particularly unexceptional today. – she smirks.

-Are you smirking at me, Miss Frozen?

-I am, Mr. Frost.

-You know this contract is legally unenforceable.

-I am fully aware of that, Mr. Frost.

-Were you going to tell me that at any point?

Elsa frowns.

-You'd think I'd coerce you into something you don't want to do, and then pretend that I have a legal hold over you?

-Well…yes.

-You don't think very highly of me at all, do you?

-You haven't answered my question.

-Jackson, it doesn't matter if it's legal or not. It represents an arrangement that I would like to make with you. What I would like from you and what you can expect from me. If you don't like it, then don't sign. If you do sign, and then decide you don't like it, you can walk away. Do you think I'd drag you through the courts if you did decide to run?

Jack takes a long draft of his wine.

-Relationships like this are built on honesty and trust. – she continues – If you don't trust me, if you can't be honest with me, then we really can't do this.

_Oh! We've cut to the chase quickly._

-So it's quite simple, Jackson. Do you trust me or not?

-Have you ever had a relationship like this with anyone?

-Well…I tried. But it worked out in the wrong way.

-Am I your first? – Jack smirks.

Elsa laughs.

-Is that what you want to discuss? Or shall we get down to your issues?

Jack swallows. _Do I trust her? Is that what this all comes down to, trust? Surely that should be a two-way thing. _Jack remembers her snit when he phoned Arianna.

-Are you hungry? – she asks, distracting Jack from his thoughts.

_Oh no…food._

-No.

-Have you eaten today?

Jack stares at her. Honestly, she's not going to like his answer.

-No.

Elsa narrows her eyes.

-You have to eat, Jackson.

-Can we eat here? Or should we go to your suite and eat there? – Jack smirks, he's eyes are filled with desire now.

Elsa stares at him.

-I think is better we stay in public, on neutral ground.

Jack smiles sardonically.

-Do you think that would stop me? – Jack says softly, a sensual warning.

Elsa's eyes widen and she swallows.

-I hope so.

Jack smirks.

-Anyway, come. I have a private dining room booked. No public. – she smiles at Jack enigmatically.

Jack climbs out of the booth, holding his hand out to her. Elsa places her hand on his, she slides out and stands up beside him.

-Bring your wine. – she murmurs.

Jack releases her. He follows her through the bar and up the grand stairs to a mezzanine floor. A young man in full Heathman livery approaches them.

-Miss Frozen, this way ma'am.

They follow the young man to an intimate dining room. The room is small but very sophisticated. The table is all starched linen, crystal glasses and silver cutlery. The waiter pulls out Elsa's chair and she sits. He places the napkin at her lap. Jack sits opposite her. She peeks up at him.

-Don't bite your lip. – he whispers.

Elsa frowns. _Damn it._

-I've ordered already. I hope you don't mind.

-No, that's fine.

-It's good to know that you can be amenable. Now, where were we?

-My issues.

Jack takes another large sip of wine.

-Yes, your issues.

She grabs her bag, and pulls out a piece of paper.

_My email. Shit._

-Point 1. If you don't like something, of course I'm not going to force you to do it. Or eat it.

Jack blinks at her. _Holy shit...She wants to discuss all?_

Jack doesn't feel so brave face to face. She looks so earnest. He takes another sip of wine. Elsa continues.

-Point 2. I don't own you Jack. I hope you'd understand that. I'm not your mother to boss you around and tell you, every time, what to do. But I want the right to give you orders.

-Point 3. I disagreed. I can offer you something if I want. It's a gift. It's not going to kill you, Jack. – she smiles ironically.

_Okay, now she's just making fun of me._

-Point 4.

Jack smirks.

Elsa blinks at him as he watches her intently.

-Point 4 – she repeats – It's fair. I don't have experience, so I agree with this one.

_Uhh…the control freak isn't in control on something. _

Jack smiles, happy and amused. And Elsa rises an eyebrow at his happiness.

-You're sure you don't to discuss your other conclusions?

-The waiter is coming.

-Remember this. You can walk away anytime, Jackson. I won't stop you. If you go, however, that's it.

-Okay. – Jack answers softly.

The waiter arrives with their first course.

-I hope you like oysters. – Elsa's voice is soft.

-I've never had one.

-Really? – she reaches for one oyster – Well, all you do is tip and swallow.

She squirts some lemon juice on her oyster and then tips it into her mouth.

-Delicious. Tastes of the sea. – she grins at Jack.

-Go on. – she encourages.

-I don't chew it?

-No, Jackson.

Jack picks up his first oyster. He squirts some lemon juice on it and tips it up. It slips down his throat, seawater, salt, the sharp tang of citrus and fleshiness. _This is good!_

-Well?

-I'll have another.

-Good boy. – she says proudly.

-Did you choose these deliberately? Aren't they known for their aphrodisiac qualities?

Elsa raises her eyebrows.

-No. They are the first item on the menu, Jack.

-Of course they are. You know, I don't need an aphrodisiac near you, I think you know that. And I think you react the same way near me. – Jack says simply.

Elsa gives Jack a you-are-an-idiot look. She glances at Jack's email as Jack reaches for another oyster.

-I'm worried.

Jack looks intently at her.

-Why? – he asks.

-I'm afraid to hurt you… – Elsa hesitates

-Hurt me how?

-Physically. And emotionally.

_Physically? Oh shit! FBI? _

-You will not hurt me, Elsa. You wouldn't do that. – Jack smiles.

Elsa's eyes are wide open as she watches him intently.

-I've told you before. I'm dangerous.

-And I've told you before. You don't scary me, Elsa Frozen.

Elsa takes a sip of her wine. The waiter comes to the door, and Elsa subtly nods permitting the waiter to clear the table.

-Would you like some more wine?

-I have to drive.

-Some water then?

-Yes.

-Still or sparkling?

-Sparkling, please.

The waiter leaves.

-You're okay? – Jack asks.

-Yes. And you? How are you reacting to all this?

-I'm good. Don't worry about me.

-I can't do that.

_What?_

The waiter re-emerges with their entrees. Cod, asparagus, potatoes with a hollandaise sauce.

-I hope you like fish. – Elsa says mildly.

-Yes, I like it.

-Will you eat properly from now on?

-No one is going to dictate me how to eat. You will have to trust me.

-Touché, Mr. Frost.

They start to eat in silence. And a heavy atmosphere can be sensed in the air.

-I've given you a great deal to think about haven't I? – asks Elsa.

-Yes.

-You've not eaten very much.

-I've had enough.

-Three oysters, four bites of cod, and one asparagus stalk, no potatoes, no nuts, no olives, and you've not eaten all day. You said I could trust you.

_Jeez. She's kept an inventory._

-Elsa, please. It's not every day that I gave my freedom away.

Jack sighs.

-I understand. – Elsa's voice is quiet.

-And right now, I want to peel you out of that dress.

Elsa swallows. She feels the pull deep in her belly. Muscles that she's now more acquainted with clench at his words. _I can't have this._ _His most potent weapon, used against me again. He's so good at sex, even I've figured this out._

-I don't think that's a good idea. – she murmurs quietly – We haven't had dessert.

-You want dessert?

-Yes.

-You could be dessert. – Jack murmurs suggestively.

-I'm not sure I'm sweet enough.

-Elsa, you're deliciously sweet. I know.

-Jack. You use sex as weapon. It really isn't fair. I'm trying to discuss this with you and you start changing the subject. – Elsa whispers, staring at her hands.

Jack strokes his chin thoughtfully.

-You're right. I do. But that doesn't change how much I want you. Here. Now.

_How can he seduce me solely with his voice._

-I'd like to try something. – says Jack.

Elsa frowns. She's trying to have a serious conversation and he's always running away. _That's so annoying._

-If you were mine…you wouldn't have to think about this. It would be easy. – his voice is soft, seductive.

-All those decisions, all the wearying thought processes behind them. The "Is this the right thing to do? Should this happen here? Can it happen now?" You wouldn't have to worry about any of that. And right now, I know you want me, Elsa.

Elsa frown deepens. _How can he tell?_

-I can tell because…

_Holy shit! He's answering my unspoken question! _

-…Your body gives you away. You're pressing your thighs together, you're flushed, and your breathing has changed.

_Oh! This is too much, Jack._

-How do you know about my thighs? – she can't help the disbelieve in her voice. – They're under the table for heaven's sake.

-I felt the tablecloth move. I'm right aren't I?

Elsa flushes and stares down at her hands. _That's what I'm hindered by in this game of seduction. He's the only one who knows and understands the rules. I'm just too inexperienced. My only reference is Anna, and she's my younger sister and she doesn't take any shit from men. _

-I haven't finished my cod.

-You'd prefer cold cod to me, Elsa?

Elsa's head jerks up to glare at him, and his blue eyes burn with compelling need.

-I like to finish my meal.

-Right now, Miss Frozen, I couldn't give a fuck about that.

-Jack. You just don't fight fair.

-I know. I never have.

_Okay! I can play your shitty little game, Jack Frost._

Elsa picks up a spear of asparagus. She gazes at Jack and bites her lip. Then very slowly, puts the tip of her cold asparagus in her mouth and sucks it.

Jack's eyes widen infinitesimally, but she notices.

-Elsa. What are you doing?

Elsa bites off the tip.

-Eating my asparagus.

-I think you're toying me, Miss Frozen.

She feigns innocence.

-I'm just finishing my food, Mr. Frost.

The waiter chooses this moment to knock and, unbidden, enter. He glances briefly at Elsa that nods, so the waiter clears our plates. The waiter's arrival has broken the spell. And she grasp this precious moment of clarity. _I have to go. Our meeting will only end one way if I stay. As much as my body craves his touch, my mind is rebelling. _

-So, you still want dessert, Elsa? – Jack asks, ever the gentleman, but his eyes still blaze.

-No, thank you. I think I should go. And you need to go home too.

-Go? – Jack can't hide his surprise.

The waiter leaves hastily.

-Yes.

_If I stay here, in this room with him, we'll have sex. Amazing sex._

Elsa stands, purposefully.

-We both have to work tomorrow.

Jack stands automatically, revealing years of ingrained civility.

-I don't want you to go.

-I have to.

-Why?

-Because I've given you something to consider…And you and I need some distance, for now.

-I could you make want to stay. – Jack threatens.

-Yes, you could easily, but I don't want you to.

Jack runs his hand through his hair, regarding her carefully.

-You really don't take bullshit or orders from anyone, Elsa. You're a natural leader.

He moves slowly toward Elsa as his speak, his voice is tense.

-You're right.

Jack reaches and caresses her face, his thumb tracing her lower lip. He leans down to kiss Elsa, but pauses before his lips touch hers. His eyes searching hers, wanting, asking permission. Elsa raises her lips to his, and Jack kisses her. And because she doesn't know if she'll ever kiss him again, she let's go. Elsa's hands moving of their own accord and twisting into Jack's hair, pulling him to her. Her mouth opening, her tongue stroking his. Jack's hand grasps the nape of her neck as he deepens the kiss, responding to her ardour. His other hand slides down her back and flattens at the base of her spine as he pushes her against his body.

-I can't persuade you to stay? – Jack breathes between kisses.

-No.

-Let me spend the night with you.

-No, Jack.

-You impossible woman. – Jack pulls back, gazing down at her – Why do I think you're telling me goodbye?

-Because I'm leaving now. And you should live too.

-That's not what I mean, and you know it.

-Jack, you have to think about this. And I need to think too. Make sure that you can have this kind of relationship and that you want it.

Jack closes his eyes and presses his forehead against hers, giving them both the opportunity to slow their breathing. After a moment, he kisses Elsa's forehead, inhales deeply, his nose in her hair, and then Jack releases her, stepping back.

-As you wish, Miss Frozen.

-I'll escort you to the lobby. – Elsa says, her face impassive.

Jack holds out his hand. Leaning down, she grabs her purse and places her hand in his. Elsa follows him meekly down the grand stairs and into the lobby. _This could be the last goodbye if he decides to say no, or if I am too afraid._

Jack's heart contracts painfully into his chest.

-Do you have your valet ticket?

Jack fishes into his pocket and hands it to the doorman. Elsa peeks up at him as they stand waiting.

-Thank you for the dinner. – Jack murmurs.

-It's a pleasure as always, Mr. Frost. – Elsa says politely, though she looks deep in thought, completely distracted.

Elsa peers up at him, she commits his beautiful profile to memory. The idea of not seeing him again, haunts her.

-You're moving this weekend to New York. If you make the right decision, can I see you on Sunday? – she is hesitant.

-We'll see. Maybe. – Jack breathes.

Momentarily, Elsa looks relieved, and then she frowns.

-It's cooler now, you don't have a jacket? – says Jack.

-No.

Jack shakes his head and takes off his jacket.

-Here. I don't want you catching cold because of me.

Elsa blinks at him as Jack holds it open, and as she holds her arms out behind her, she reminded the first time she met him, and the effect he had on her then.

Jack's jacket is warm, far too big, and it smells of him.

Jack's car pulls up outside. Elsa's mouth drops open.

-That's what you drive? – she's appalled.

Jack rolls his eyes and he leads her outside. The valet jumps out and hands him his car keys, and Jack gives him some money.

-I thought you had a better car. – she's glaring at Jack now – Will it make it to New York?

-It did it once already.

-Oh, Jack. I think we can do better than this.

-What do you mean? No! You're not buying me a car.

Elsa glowers at Jack.

-We'll see. – Elsa says tightly.

Jack sighs as he opens the driver's door and jumps in and rolls down the window. Jack is gazing at Elsa, his expression unfathomable, eyes dark.

-Drive safely – Elsa says quietly.

-Goodbye, Elsa. – Jack's voice is hoarse from unbidden.

Jack gives her a small smile.

-Goodbye, Jack. – she can barely talk.

_Unshed tears. I'm not going to cry._

Jack drives away.

As Elsa goes back to the hotel, her chest constricts, her tears start to fall, and she chokes back a sob. Soon tears are streaming down her face, and she really doesn't understand why she's crying. She dashes the tears from her eyes. She doesn't want to examine her feelings for him. _What am I going to do?_

In Jack's car, he's thinking heavily.

_What if I say yes, and then she's had enough trying to mold me into something I'm not. How will I feel? And then she says no, agreement over, how could I cope with that level of rejection? Perhaps it's best to back away now with what self-esteem I have. But the thought of not seeing her again is agonizing. How has she gotten under my skin so quickly?_

Jack parks up outside his house. No lights on. Bunny and Sandy must be out. He's relieved. No interrogation. As he undresses, he turns on his laptop and sitting in his inbox is a message from Elsa.

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject: ****Tonight**

**Date: ****24 May 2014**

**To: ****Jackson Frost**

**I sincerely hope I answered all your questions to your satisfaction. I know I have given you a great deal to contemplate, and I fervently hope that you will give my proposal your serious consideration.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle.**

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject: ****Tonight**

**Date: ****24 May 2014**

**To: ****Elsa Frozen**

**I don't understand why you ran this evening. Don't worry. I will think about it.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products.**

* * *

Her email makes Jack feel sad. _I am not a merger. I am not an acquisition._ Jack closes his laptop and climbs to bed. He lies staring into the darkness, thinking of all the times she warned him to stay away.

"_Jack, you should stay away from me. I'm not a good person."_

"_You should stay away from me."_

"_I'm a dangerous, Jack."_

Jack falls asleep and this is the last idea he clings to. _I'm not going to stay away. Perhaps, together, we can chart a new course._


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! Here's the new chapter. Sorry for keep you waiting.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**And, if you want of course, you can tell me what you think, too. **

**Sincerely,**

**Royal DB**

* * *

Chapter 11

Today the Guardians are moving to New York because of the partnership with Elsa's company. The Guardians will make a ceremony and Elsa was invited to it.

Jack wakes up, he didn't slept very well last night so, as always, he's in a bad mood. He gets up and goes to the kitchen. Bunny is skipping around the kitchen, and Sandy is having breakfast when Jack stags in.

-Are you okay, mate? You look odd.

-Did you slept with the Armani?! – says Bunny surprised.

-I'm fine. Yes, I was tired.

Jack tries to avoid Bunny's eyes. And Bunny frowns.

-Did you sleep, mate?

-Not very well.

_I need coffee. Quickly._

-How was dinner?

_Fuck! So it begins._

-We had oysters. Followed by cod, so I'd say it was fishy.

-Ugh…I hate oysters, and I don't want to know about food. How was Elsa, mate? What did you talk about?

-She was attentive. – Jack pauses.

_What can I say? I can't tell them._ Jack desperately tries to remember something from his encounter with Elsa that he can discuss with the guys.

-She doesn't approve my car.

-Of course she doesn't. She has better cars. – says Sandy.

-Why are you being so coy? Give it up, mate!

-We talked about lots of things. You know, how fussy she is about food. I liked her dress and she liked to see me with the Armani suit. Do you want coffee? Would you like me to hear your speech for today, Bunny?

-Yes, please. I worked on it last night, mate. I'll go fetch it. And yes, I want coffee.

Bunny races out the kitchen. Bunny is the Director of the Marketing Department, so he has to do a speech today.

_Phew…E. Aster Bunnymund side-tracked. _

Sandy shakes his head to Jack, but he ignores him.

Last night, Jack found it hard to sleep. His head was buzzing with various options. _I am so confused._ Elsa's idea of a relationship is more like a joboffer. He has to do everything she orders, like a boss. _If I tell her I want more, she may say no…and that concerns me, because I don't want to lose her._

Bunny comes back into the kitchen with his laptop. Jack and Sandy listen patiently as he runs through his speech.

Jack's mom is coming to the ceremony and Jack is dressed when she arrives.

-Hey, Jacky boy! I missed you so much, dear. – she says as she hugs Jack.

Setting him back, her hands on his shoulders, she looks at him up and down, her brow furrowed.

-Are you okay, darling?

-Of course, Mom. Can't a guy be pleased to see his mother?

She smiles, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners, and she follows him into the living area.

-You look good. – she says.

-This is Bunny's suit. He borrowed it, for today.

She frowns.

-Where are Sandy and Bunny?

-They're gone to the company. Bunny's giving a speech, so he has to be early. And Sandy went with him.

-Should we head on over?

-Mom, we have half an hour. Would you like some coffee? And you can tell me how everyone in Miami is getting alone. How was the drive?

Jack drives to the company and parks his car in the parking lot, and they follow the crowd, heading toward the company's auditorium.

-Good luck, Jacky. You seem awfully nervous, do you have to do anything?

_Holy crap…why has Mom picked today to be so observant?_

-No, Mom. It's a big day.

And Jack is going to see Elsa.

-Yeah, my baby boy is a successful business man. I'm proud of you, Jacky.

-Thanks, Mom.

_Oh, I love this woman._

The auditorium is crowded. Jack's mother has gone to sit with the other families of the employers, while Jack makes his way to his seat. He's wearing a grey suit and the blue tie. The blue tie. There is no one on the stage yet, but he can't seem to steady his nerves. His heart is pounding, and his breathing is shallow. Elsa is here, somewhere. And Jack wonders if Bunny is talking to her, interrogating her maybe. Jack makes his way to his seat, the others Department's Directors. He's on the first row. He glances behind and spots his Mom, sitting up high in the benches. Jack gives her a wave. She self-consciously gives him a half-wave, half-salute back. Jack sits and waits.

The auditorium fills quickly, and the buzz of excited voices gets louder and louder. The row of seats in front fills. And besides Jack, are the Director of Maintenance and his vice-director. They talk excitedly. At eleven precisely, North appears from behind the stage followed by the general manager. The crowd stands and applauds. Last on stage are Bunny and Elsa. Elsa stands out in her deep blue boucle shift dress. She looks so serious and self-contained. She sits and crosses her legs. Jack cannot take his eyes off her. Her beauty is distracting as ever. The audience sits down and the applause ceases.

-Look at her! - The Director of Maintenance breathes enthusiastically to his vice-director.

-She's hot.

Jack frowns.

-Must be Elsa Frozen.

-Is she single?

Jack bristles.

-I don't think so. – Jack murmurs.

-Oh.

Both of them look at Jack in surprise.

-I think she's lesbian. – Jack mutters.

-What a shame. – one of them groans.

As North gets to his feet and kicks off with his speech, Jack watches Elsa subtly scanning the hall. A second later her blue eyes find Jack's. She stares at him, her face impassive, completely inscrutable. Jack inhales sharply. He can see the shadow of a smile cross her lips, but it's fleeting. She briefly closes her eyes, and on opening them, resumes her indifferent expression. She glances up at North and she stares ahead. She doesn't turn her eyes toward Jack again. North drones on, and Elsa still doesn't look at Jack, she just stares fixedly ahead.

_Why won't she look at me? Perhaps she's changed her mind? Is she bored of waiting for me to make up my mind?_

Suddenly, the room erupts into applause as Mr. E. Aster Bunnymund has taken the stage. North sits and Bunny places his papers on the lectern. He takes his time, not intimidated by a thousand people gawping at him. He smiles when he's ready, looks up at the captivated throng, and launches eloquently into his speech. He's so composed and funny, the guys beside Jack erupt on cue at his first joke. Bunny commands the room and takes his audience with him. Elsa is watching Bunny, her eyebrows slightly raised, in surprise, Jack thinks. _What if was Bunny who had interviewed her? And it could have been Bunny that she was now making this indecent proposal. I could be like these two guys, admiring her from afar. What did Bunny called her the other day? Creepy. The thought of a confrontation between Bunny and Elsa makes me uncomfortable. I have to say I don't know which of them I would put my money on._

Bunny concludes his speech with a flourish, and spontaneously everyone stands, applauding and cheering him. Jack beams at him and cheers, and he grins back to him. _Good job, Bunny._ He sits, as does the audience, and North rises and introduces Elsa…_Holy shit! She's going to give a speech._ North touches briefly on Elsa's achievements.

-…CEO of an extraordinary successful company, a real self-made woman. And also a major benefactor to the Guardians, please welcome, Miss Elsa Frozen.

North pumps Elsa's hand, and there is a swell of polite applause. Jack's heart in his throat. Elsa approaches the lectern and surveys the hall. She looks so confident standing in front of the crowd, as Bunny did before her. The two guys beside Jack lean in, enraptured. In fact, Jack thinks that most of the male members of the audience inch closer and a few of the woman. She begins. Her voice is soft, measured and mesmerizing.

-I'm profoundly grateful and touched by the opportunity to talk at this ceremony. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about this great partnership. The Guardians and my company have many facets. One of them is the farming facet. Our principal aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for the poor countries. Our ultimate goal, in this area, is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people live in abject poverty and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey to me – continues, Elsa.

Jack's jaw falls to the floor. _What? Elsa was hungry once. Holy shit. Was it because her parents died? Well, that explains a great deal. _Jack swallows. His heart constricting at the thought of a hungry, blue-eyed girl. _What kind of life did Elsa and Anna had after their parents died? _

Everyone bursts into applause and stands. Jack follows, though he hadn't heard half of her speech. She's doing all of these good works, running a huge company, and chasing him at the same time. _It's overwhelming._ Elsa smiles briefly at the warm applause. Even Bunny is clapping, and then she resumes her seat. She doesn't look at Jack and Jack is trying to assimilate this new information about Elsa.

Then North rises and all the Department Directors make their way up to the stage, to congrat North and Elsa. It's Jack's turns, and Elsa gazes him, her gaze warm but guarded.

-Congratulations, Mr. Frost. – she says as she shakes his hands, squeezing it gently.

-Do you have a problem with your computer? – Jack asks.

Elsa frowns as she releases his hand.

-No.

-Then you are ignoring my emails?

She raises one eyebrow.

-Later. – he says, and moves on.

After greet all the Directors, North leads them off the stage to more rousing applause, preceded by Elsa and Bunny. Elsa does not glance at Jack, even though he's willing her to do it. Jack stands and waits for the row to disperse, and then Bunny calls him. He's heading his way from behind the stage.

-Elsa wants to talk to you. – he shouts.

The two guys who are now standing beside him, turn and gape at Jack.

-She's sent me out here. – he continues.

_Oh…_

-Your speech was great, Bunny.

-It was, wasn't it, mate? – he beams – Are you coming? She can be very insistent. – he rolls his eyes, and Jack grins.

-You have no idea. I can't leave my Mom for long.

Jack glances up at his Mom and holds his fingers up indicating five minutes. She nods, giving him an okay sign, and Jack follows Bunny into the corridor behind the stage. Elsa is talking to North, Sandy and the General Manager. She looks up when she sees Jack.

-Excuse me, gentlemen. – Jack hears her murmur.

Elsa comes toward Jack and smiles briefly at Bunny.

-Thank you. – she says.

And before Bunny can reply, she takes Jack's elbow and steers him into the men's locker room. She checks to see if it's empty, and then she locks the door.

-Why haven't you emailed me? Or texted me back? – Jack glares.

-I didn't have time to check my computer or my phone, today. But I tried to call you.

_Crap, she called me. _Jack tries his distraction technique that's so effective on Bunny.

-That was a great speech.

-Thank you.

-Explains your food issues to me.

Elsa runs a hand through her hair, exasperated.

-Jackson, I don't want to go there at the moment. – she closes her eyes, looking pained.

-I've been worried about you.

-Worried, why? – asks Jack.

-Because you went home in that thing you call a car.

-What? That's a BMW and it's perfectly fine. Arianna's father regularly services it for me. He's a mechanic.

-Arianna? That girl? – Elsa's eyes narrow, her face frosting.

-Yes, the BMW used to belong to her father.

-So it's a used car?

-Yes. I've been driving it for over three years. I'm sorry you were worried.

_She's completely over-reacting._

Elsa takes a deep breath.

-Jack, I need an answer from you.

-Elsa, I…look, I've left my Mom on her own.

-Tomorrow. I want an answer by tomorrow.

-Okay. Tomorrow, I'll tell you then.

Elsa steps back, regarding Jack coolly, and her shoulders relax.

-Are you staying for drinks? – she asks.

-I don't know what my Mom wants to do.

-Your Mom? I'd like to meet her.

_Oh no…why?_

-I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Elsa unlocks the door, her mouth in a grim line.

-Are you ashamed of me?

-No! – it's Jack's turn to sound exasperated.

- Introduce you to my Mom as what? 'This is the woman who I deflowered and that want us to start a ND relationship'. You're not wearing running shoes.

Elsa glares at Jack, and then her lips twitch up in a smile. And in spite of the fact Jack's mad at her, his face is unwillingly pulled into an answering grin.

-Just so you know, I can run quite fast. Just tell her I'm your friend, Jack.

She opens the door and they head out. North, the General Manager, four department Directors, Sandy, and Bunny stare at Jack as he walks hastily past them. _Holy shit. _Leaving Elsa with the staff, Jack goes in search of his mom. _Tell her I'm your friend. Friend with benefits. How will I introduce her to my mom? _The hall is still at leasthalf full, and his mom has not moved from her spot. She seems him, waves, and makes her way down.

-Hey, Jacky. My grown up baby boy. – she puts her arm around Jack.

-Mom! – Jack sighs, but smiles.

-Would you like to come and have a drink?

-Sure. It's a big day for you. Lead the way.

-We don't have to if you don't want to.

_Please say no…_

-Jacky, I've just sat with a bunch of old woman listening to all kinds of jabbering bullshit. I need a drink.

Jack puts his arm around her, and they stroll out with the throng into the warmth of the early afternoon. They pass the line for the official photographer.

-Oh, that reminds me. – she drags a digital camera out of her purse – One for the album, Jacky.

Jack rolls his eyes at her as she snaps a picture of him.

The marquee is immense, and crowded, employers, families and friends, all chattering happily. Jack's mom hands him a glass of wine. It's not chilled, and it tastes sweet. His thoughts turn to Elsa. _She won't like this._

-Jack!

Jack turns, and Carrie Bunnymund gives him a big hug.

-Congratulations! – she beams at Jack, her green eyes twinkling.

_What a surprise._ Her dirty blonde hair and sexy-looking. She's beautiful as Bunny.

-Wow, Carrie! How nice to see you. Mom, this is Carrie, Bunny's sister. Carrie, this is my mom, Angelina Overland.

They shake hands and Angelina coolly assessing Miss Bunnymund.

-When did you get back from Africa? – Jack asks.

-I've been back for a week, but I wanted to surprise my big brother. – she says conspiratorially.

-That's so sweet. – Jack grins down at her.

-He's an idiot, but he's able to convince people, I couldn't miss that. – she looks immensely proud of her brother.

-He gave a great speech.

-That he did. – Angelina agrees.

Carrie his holding Jack's arm, when he looks into the frosty blue eyes of Elsa Frozen. Bunny is beside her.

-Hello, Angelina. – Bunny kisses Angelina on both cheeks – Have you met Jack's girlfriend? Elsa Frozen.

_Holy shit…Bunny! Fuck! _All the blood drains from Jack's face.

-Miss Overland, it's a pleasure to meet you. – Elsa says smoothly, warmly, completely unflustered by Bunny's introduction.

She holds out her hand, which, all credit to Angelina, Angelina takes, not showing a hint of the drop-dead surprise she's just had thrust upon her.

_Thank you very much, E. Aster Bunnymund._

-Miss Frozen. – Angelina murmurs.

Her expression his indecipherable except perhaps for the slight widening of her big grey eyes. They slide over Jack's face with a when-were-you-going-to-give-me-the-news-look.

-And this is my sister, Carrie Bunnymund. – says Bunny to Elsa.

Elsa turns her artic glare at Cattie, who still is holding Jack's arm.

-Miss Bunnymund.

They shake hands.

-Jack, darling. – she murmurs.

Jack walks out of Carrie's grasp, while Elsa smiles icily at her, and Jack takes his place at Elsa's side. Bunny grins at Jack. _He knows exactly what he's doing, the vixen!_

-Carrie, Mom and Dad wanted a word. – Bunny drags Carrie away.

-So how long have you kids known each other? – Angelina looks impassively from Elsa to Jack.

The power of speech has deserted Jack. _I want the ground to swallow me up._ Elsa takes Jack's elbow.

-A couple of weeks or so now. – she says smoothly – We met when Jack came to interview me because of the partnership between the Guardians and my company.

-I didn't know you were the one who stablish this partnership, Jack. – Angelina's voice is a quiet admonishment revealing her irritation. _Shit._

-North asked me. – Jack murmurs.

-Fine speech you gave, Miss Frozen.

-Thank you, ma'am. I understand that you live by the shore so you have to be a very romantic woman.

Angelina raises her eyebrows and smiles. A rare, genuine, bona fide Angelina Overland smile, and off they go, talking about women stuff._ She's charming the pants off my mom…like she did me. Her power knows no bounds._ Jack excuses himself to go and find Bunny. He's talking to his parents, who are delightful as ever and greet Jack warmly. They exchange brief pleasantries, mostly about their up and coming holiday and about the move to New York.

-Bunny, how could you out me to my Mom? – Jack hisses at the first opportunity they won't be overheard.

-Because I knew you never would, and I want to help with Elsa's commitment issues, mate. – Bunny smiles at Jack sweetly.

Jack scowls. _It's me that won't commit to her, idiot!_

-She seems trés cool about it, mate. Don't sweat it. Look at her now, Elsa cannot take her eyes off you.

Jack glances, and both his Mom and Elsa are looking at him.

-She's been watching you like a hawk, mate.

-I'd better go rescue my Mom or Elsa. I don't know which. You haven't heard the last of this, E. Aster Bunnymund! – Jack glares at him.

-Jack, I did you a favour. – he calls after Jack.

-Hi. – Jack smiles at both of them on his return.

They seem okay. Elsa is enjoying some private joke, and Angelina looks unbelievably relaxed. _What have they been discussing apart from women stuff?_

-Jack, where are the restrooms?

-Back out front the marquee and to the left.

-See you in a moment. You kids enjoy yourselves.

Angelina heads out. Jack glances nervously at Elsa. They pause briefly as a photographer takes them a picture.

-Thank you, Miss Frozen.

The photographer scurries off and Jack blinks from the flash.

-So you've charmed my mom as well?

-As well? – Elsa's blue eyes burn and she raises a questioning eyebrow.

-Yes.

Elsa flushes. Jack lifts his hand and traces her cheek with his fingers.

-Oh, I wish I knew what you were thinking, Elsa. – he whispers darkly, cupping her chin and raising her head so that they gaze intently into each other's eyes.

Elsa's breathe hitches. _How can he have this effect on me, even in this crowded tent?_

-Right now, I'm thinking, nice tie. – she breathes.

Jack chuckles.

-It's recently become my favourite.

Elsa blushes.

-You look lovely, Elsa. This dress suits you, like everything you wear.

Suddenly, it's like they're on their own in the room. Just the two of them, her whole body has come alive, that electricity pulling her to him, charging between them.

-You know it's going to be good, don't you? – Elsa whispers.

-But I want more. –Jack whispers.

-More? – she looks puzzled, her eyes darkening.

Jack nods and swallows. _Now she knows._

-More. – she says again softly.

Testing the word, a small, simple word, but so full of promise.

-You want the girlfriend thing. No orders. A normal relationship.

Jack nods again. She blinks at him, and Jack watches her internal struggle played out in her eyes.

-Jackson. – her voice is soft – It's not something I know.

-Me neither.

She smiles slightly.

-You know some things. – she murmurs.

-You know all the wrong things.

-Wrong? Not to me. – she shakes her head.

She looks sincere.

-Try it. – he whispers.

_A challenge, his daring me._

Jack cocks his head to one side and smiles his crooked, dazzling smile.

Elsa gasps. _I'm Eve in the Garden of Eden and he's the serpent, and I cannot resist._

-If you try, I'll try too. – he whispers.

-What?

Jack has her full, undivided attention. Jack swallows.

-You're agreeing? – her disbelief is evident.

-Like I said, if you try, I'll try. – his voice is small.

Elsa closes her eyes and pulls him into an embrace.

-God, Jack, you're so unexpected. You take my breath away.

Elsa steps back, and suddenly Angelina's returned, and the volume in the marquee gradually rises and fills Jack's ears. _We're not alone. Holy shit, I've agreed in being her puppy and she just agreed in being my girl._

Elsa smiles at Angelina, and her eyes are dancing with joy.

-Jacky, should we get some lunch?

-Okay. – Jack blinks at her.

_What have you done, Jack?_

-Would you like to join us, Elsa? – Angelina asks.

_Elsa! _Jack stares at her, imploring her to refuse._ What the fuck have I done?_

-Thank you, Miss Overland, but I have plans. It's been great to meet you, ma'am.

-Likewise. – Angelina responds – Look after my baby boy.

-Oh, I fully intend to, Miss Overland.

They shake hands. She has no idea how Elsa intends to look after Jack. Jack takes Elsa's hands and raises it to his lips and kisses her knuckles tenderly, her scorching eyes intent on his.

-Later, Mr. Frost. – she breathes, her voice full of promise.

_Oh my. Hang on…later?_

Jack's mom takes his elbow and leads him toward the entrance to the tent.

-Seems a solid young woman. Well-off too. You could do a lot worse, Jacky. Though why I had to hear about her from Aster. – she scolds.

Jack shrugs.

-Well, any woman so cult and successful as she is okay with me.

_Holy shit, my mom approves. If only you knew, mom._

Jack drops his mom at the house at dusk.

-Call you dad. – she says – I've told him about today. I know you don't talk to him for years but he will be happy to know you have succeeded in your future.

-I will. Thanks for coming, Mom.

-Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Jacky. You make so proud.

Jacks hugs her hard, and she puts her arms around him.

-It's been great to see you. I'll visit real soon once I'm settled in New York.

-Good luck with the partnership. Let me know about everything.

-Sure thing, Mom.

-Love you, Jacky.

-Love you too, Mom.

She smiles, her grey eyes warm, glowing, and she climbs into her car. Jack waves her off as she drives into the dusk, and Jack wander listlessly back into the apartment.

First thing he does is to check his cell phone. He has four missed calls, one voice message, and two texts. Three missed calls from Elsa, no messages. One missed call from Arianna and a voice mail from her wishing Jack all the best in New York. Jack opens the texts.

"Are you home safe?" "Call me".

They're both from Elsa. Jack head into his bedroom and turns on his laptop.

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject: ****Relationship**

**Date: ****25 May 2014 18:22**

**To: ****Jackson Frost**

**What can I say that I haven't already?**

**I'm glad you accept my proposal. I'm happy to discuss it in a deeper way anytime. **

**You looked handsome today.**

**Elsa Frozen.**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle**

* * *

_I want to see her._ Jack hits reply.

* * *

**From: ****Jackson Frost**

**Subject: ****Relationship**

**Date: ****25 May 2014 21:15**

**To: ****Elsa Frozen**

**I can come over this evening to discuss it if you like.**

**Jackson.**

**PR Director, Guardians Products**

* * *

**From: ****Elsa Frozen**

**Subject: ****Relationship**

**Date: ****24 May 2014 21:21**

**To: ****Jackson Frost**

**I'll come to you. I meant it when I said I wasn't happy about you driving that car. I'll be with you shortly.**

**Elsa Frozen**

**CEO, Arendelle & Arendelle**

* * *

_Holy crap…she's coming over. _Jack needs to have a thing ready for her. The ice sculptures are still in the box in the living room. _I cannot keep them. _ Jack wraps the box with a white paper and he scrawls on the wrapping a quote.

"**I agree with the conditions, angel, because you know best. Only…don't make it more than I can bear!"**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm writting another story so, I'm divided xD**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Sincerely, **

**Royal DB.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

-Hi. – Jack feels a little shy when opens the door. Elsa is standing on the porch in her blue dress and black leather jacket.

-Hi. – Elsa says, and her face lights up with her radiant smile.

Jack takes a moment to admire the pretty. _Hmm, she's hot in leather._

-Come in.

-If I may. – she says amused.

She holds up a bottle of champagne as she walks in.

-I thought we'd celebrate your big achievement. Nothing beats a good champagne.

-Interesting choice of words. – Jack comments dryly.

She grins.

-I like your ready wit, Jackson.

-We only have teacups. We've packed all the glasses.

-Teacups? Sounds good to me.

Jack heads into the kitchen. Nervous, butterflies flooding in his stomach.

_It's like having a panther or a mountain lion all unpredictable and predatory in my living room._

When he returns, she's staring at the ice sculptures. Jack places the cups on the table.

-That's for you. – Jack murmurs anxiously.

_Crap…this is probably going to be a fight._

-Hmm, I figured as much. Very apt quote. – she gives him a brief wolfish smile – Trust you to find something that resonates so appropriately.

-It's also a plea. – Jack whispers.

_Why am I so nervous?_ His mouth is dry.

-A plea? For me to go easy on you?

Jack nods.

-I bought these for you. – she says quietly – I'll go easier on you if you accept them.

Jack swallows convulsively.

-Elsa, I can't accept them, they're just too much.

-You see, this is what I was talking about, you defying me. I want you to have them, and that's the end of the discussion. It's very simple. Just be grateful for them. You just accept what I buy you, because it pleases me for you to do so.

-When you bought them from me, I hadn't signed anything, yet. – Jack whispers.

-No…but you've agreed, Jack. – her eyes turn wary.

Jack sighs. _I am not going to win this, so over to plan B._

-So they are mine to do with as I wish?

She eyes Jack suspiciously, but she concedes.

-Yes.

-In that case, I'd like to give them to a charity that helps orphans, since that seems to be close to your heart. They can auction them.

-If that's what you want to do. – her mouth sets into a hard line. She's disappointed.

-I'll think about it. – Jack murmurs.

-Don' think, Jack. Not about this. – her tone is quiet and serious.

She puts the champagne bottle on the table and stands in front of Jack. Jack stares into her eyes. Putting his hand under her chin, Jack tilts her head up. He gazes down at her and Elsa's expression grave.

-I will buy a lot of things, Jack. Get used to it. I can afford it. I'm a very wealthy woman.

Jack leans down and plants a swift, chaste kiss on her lips.

-Please. – she says.

_Oh._

-It makes me feel cheap. – Jack murmurs and releases her.

Elsa runs her hand through her platinum hair, exasperated.

-It shouldn't. You're over-thinking it, Jack. Don't place some vague moral judgment on yourself based on what others might think. Don't waste your time. It' only because you have reservations about our arrangement, that's perfectly fine. _You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Jack._

Jack frowns.

-Just stop this. There's nothing about you that is cheap, Jack. I won't have you thinking that. I just bought you some sculptures that I thought might mean something to you, that's all. Have some champagne. – her eyes warm and soften.

Jack smiles a little.

-That's better – she murmurs.

She picks up the champagne, takes off the foil and cage, twists the bottle rather than the cork, and opens it with a small pop and practiced flourish that doesn't spill a drop. She half fills the cups.

-It's pink. – Jack murmurs.

-Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, an excellent vintage. – she say with relish.

-In teacups. – Jack says.

She grins.

-In teacups. Congratulations, Jack.

They clink cups, and she takes a drink, but Jack can't help thinking that this is really about his capitulation.

-Thank you. – Jack murmurs and takes a sip.

Jack takes her hand and leads her to the couch where they sit.

-Your mother's a very friendly woman.

-You managed to have her eating out of your hand. – Jack pouts

Elsa laughs softly.

-Only because I know about romance.

-You?

-Yes. Anna is a great source of knowledge in this particularly topic.

-And how do you know my mom was a romantic?

-You told me. When we went for coffee.

-Oh…did I? – Jack takes another sip.

_Wow, she has a memory for detail. Hmm, this champagne really is very good._

-Did you try the wine at the reception?

Elsa makes a face.

-Yes. It was foul.

-I thought of you when I tasted it. How did you get to be so knowledgeable about wine?

-I'm not knowledgeable, Jack. I just know what I like. – her blue eyes shine bright – Some more? – she asks, referring to the champagne.

-Please.

Elsa rises gracefully and collects the bottle. She fills his cup. Jack eyes her suspiciously.

-This place looks pretty bare, are you ready for the move?

-More or less.

-Are you working tomorrow?

-Not exactly. I just need to pick my things from my office.

-I'd helped you move, but I have an appointment.

_Oh, really?_

-I'm heading back to New York tomorrow, but I heard Anna is giving you three a hand.

-Yes, Bunny is very excited about that.

Elsa frowns.

-Yes, Bunnymund and Anna, who would have thought? – she murmurs, and for some reason she doesn't look pleased.

-So where are you going to live in New York?

-The company will arrange a house for the personal. So, I don't know yet.

She smiles and she keeps silent for a moment.

-Look, earlier today you were talking about wanting more. – she halts, uncertain all of a sudden.

_Oh my…where's this going?_

-I don't know if it will work. It may not work. But I'm willing to try.

_Holy cow! Elsa Frozen is up for more! She's willing to try!_

-I have one condition. – she looks warily at Jack's stunned expression.

-What? – Jack breathes.

_Anything. I'll give you anything, Elsa._

-You graciously accept my present to you, for the company moving.

-Oh.

Deep down, Jack knows what it is. She's staring at him, gauging his reaction.

-Come. – she murmurs and rises, dragging Jack up.

They head for the door. Parked outside is a dark blue hatchback car, a two-door compact Audi.

-It's for you. Congratulations.

_She's bought be a damned car, brand new by the looks of it. Jeez…I've had enough trouble with the statues. _Jack stares at it blankly, trying desperately to determinate how he feels about this. He's appalled on one level, grateful on another, shocked that she's actually done it, but the overriding emotion is anger. _Yes, I'm angry, especially after everything I told her about the books._

Elsa leads Jack down the path toward the new acquisition. Her eyes are on Jack, but at the moment he cannot bring himself to look at her. Jack stands silently staring at the awesome dark blue newness.

-I mentioned it to your mother. She was all for it. – she murmurs.

Turning, Jack glares at her, his mouth open in horror.

-You mentioned this to my mother. How could you? – Jack can barely spit the words out. _How dare she? Poor Mom, I feel mortified for my mother._

-It's a gift, Jack. Can't you just say thank you?

-But you know it's too much.

-Not to me.

Jack frowns at her. _She just doesn't get it!_

-I'm happy for you to loan this to me, like the laptop.

Elsa sighs heavily.

-Okay. On loan. Indefinitely. – she looks warily at him.

-No, not indefinitely, but for now. Thank you.

Elsa frowns. Jack kisses her briefly on her cheek.

-Thank you for the car, ma'am. – Jack says sweetly as he can manage, he's still angry, very angry.

Then, suddenly he grabs Elsa and yanks her up against him, one hand at her back holding her to him and the other fisting in her hair.

-You're one challenging man, Jack Frost.

Jack grins and kisses her passionately, forcing her lips apart with his tongue, taking no prisoners. Elsa's blood heats immediately and she returns his kiss with her own passion.

-It's taking all my self-control not to fuck you on the hood if this car right now, just to show you that you are mine. – Jack growls – Now let's get you inside and naked. – he plants a swift rough kiss on her.

_Boy, he's angry. _

Jack grabs Elsa's hands and leads her back into the apartment and straight into his bedroom…no passing go. He switches on the sidelight and halts, staring at Elsa.

-Don't you dare get angry with me, Jack Frost.

Jack's gaze is impassive. His ice blue eyes, look cold and smoky.

-You don't scary me.

Jack remains silent and brooding. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. When he opens them, his expression has softened fractionally. Jack takes a deep breath and swallows.

-Turn around. – he whispers – I want to get you out of that dress.

Elsa raises one eyebrow but turns around. Jack scoops her hair of her back so it hangs down her right side. Jack places his index finger at the nape of her neck and achingly slowly drags it down her spine.

-I like this dress. – Jack murmurs.

His finger reaches the back of her dress midway down her spine, and hooking his finger beneath the top, Jack pulls Elsa closer so that she steps back against him. Elsa feels Jack flush against her body. Leaning down, he inhales her hair.

-You smell so good, Elsa. So sweet.

His nose skims past her ear down her neck, and Jack trails soft, feather light kisses along Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's breathing changes, becoming shallow, rushed, full of expectation. His fingers are at her zipper. Achingly slow, once more Jack eases it down while his lips move, licking and kissing and sucking their way across to her other shoulder. _He is so tantalizingly good at this._ Elsa's body resonates, and she starts to squirm languidly beneath his touch.

-You. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Learn. To. Keep. Still. – Jack whispers, kissing her around her nape between each word.

Jack tugs at the fastening at the halter neck, and the dress drops and pools at her feet.

-No bra, Miss Frozen. I like that.

Jack kisses her neck and she feels his grin against her neck and his hands move down to her hips. Jack's fingers hook into her panties at the back, stretching them, and he pushes his thumbs through the material, shredding them and tossing them in front of her so she can see. _Holy shit._ His hands move down to her sex and from behind, he slowly inserts his finger.

-Oh, yes. My sweet girl is all ready. – Jack breathes as he whirls her round so she's facing him.

Jack's breathing has quickened. He puts his finger in his mouth.

-You taste so fine, Miss Frozen.

Jack sighs.

-Undress me. – he commands quietly staring down at her.

All Elsa is wearing is her shoes. She's taken aback. _I've never undressed a man._

-You can do it. – Jack cajoles softly.

_Oh my._ She blinks rapidly. _Where to start? _Elsa starts to unbutton his white linen shirt, slowly. Jack grins. The shirt drops to the floor in a slow movement. Jack's eyes are alive with excitement. He takes one of her hands and places it against his erection.

-This is the effect you have on me, Miss Frozen.

Elsa gasps and she flexes her fingers around his girth, and he grins.

-I want to be inside you. Take my pants off. You're in charge.

_Holy fuck…me in charge. _Elsa's mouth drops open.

-What are you going to do with me? – Jack teases.

_Oh the possibilities…_ Elsa grins.

She pushes him on to the bed. Jack laughs as he falls, and Elsa gazes down at him, victorious. She yanks off his shoes, quickly and his socks. Jack's staring up at her, his eyes luminous with amusement and desire. _He looks…glorious…mine. _Elsa crawls up the bed and sits astride him to undo his pants, sliding her fingers under the waistband, feeling the hair in his oh so happy trail. Jack closes his eyes and flexes his hips.

-You'll have to learn to keep still. – Elsa scolds, and she tugs at the hair under his waistband.

His breath hitches, and Jack grins at Elsa.

-Yes, Miss Frozen. – Jack murmurs, eyes burning bright – In the first drawer, condom. – he breathes.

Elsa opens the drawer and fishes out two foil packets and lays them on the bed by his hips. Jack's mouth his open. Elsa's overeager fingers reach for the button of his waistband and undo it, fumbling a little. _I am beyond excited._

-So eager, Miss Frozen. – Jack murmurs, his voice laced with humour.

She tugs down the zipper, and now she's faced with the problem of removing his pants. She shuffles down and pulls. They hardly move. Elsa frowns.

-I can't keep still if you're going to bite that lip. – Jack warns.

Then he arches his pelvis up off the bed so she's able to tug down his pants and his boxers at the same time, freeing him. _Whoa…_ Jack kicks his clothes to the floor.

_Holy shit, he's all mine to play with, and suddenly it's Christmas._

-Now what are you going to do? – Jack breathes, all trace of humour gone.

Elsa reaches up and touches him, watching his expression as she does. His mouth shapes like a letter O as Jack takes a sharp breath. _His skin is so smooth and soft…and hard…hmm, what a delicious combination._

Elsa leans forward, her hair falling around her, and Jack's in her mouth. _Here goes nothing. _She sucks hard, the best she can. Jack closes his eyes, his hips jerking beneath her.

-Jeez, Elsa, steady. – he groans.

Elsa feels powerful, it's such a heady feeling, teasing and testing him with her mouth and tongue. Jack tenses underneath her as she runs her mouth up and down him, pushing him to the back of her throat, her lips tight…again and again.

-Stop, Elsa, stop.

Elsa sits up, blinking at him, and she's panting like him, but confused.

-I thought I was in charge. – she says sarcastically.

-You're innocence and enthusiasm is very disarming. – Jack gasps – You, on top…that's what we need to do.

_Oh._

-Here, put this on. – Jack hands her a foil packet.

_Holy Crap. How? _Elsa rips the packet open, and the rubbery condom is all tacky in her fingers.

-Pinch the top and then roll it down. You don't want any air in the end of that sucker. – Jack pants.

And very slowly, concentrating hard, she does it.

-Christ, you're killing me here, Elsa. – Jack groans.

Elsa admires her handiwork and him. _He really is a fine specimen of a man, looking at him is very, very arousing._

-Now, I want to be buried inside you. – he murmurs.

Elsa stares down at him, daunted, and Jack sits up suddenly, so they're nose to nose.

-Like this. – Jack breathes.

He snakes one hand round her hips, lifting her slightly, and with the other Jack positions himself beneath her, and very slowly, eases her on to him. Elsa groans as Jack stretches her open, filling her, her mouth hanging open in surprise at the sweet, sublime, agonizing, over-full feeling.

-That's right, feel me, all of me. – Jack growls and briefly closes his eyes.

Jack's inside Elsa, sheathed to the hilt, and he holds her in place, for seconds, minutes, she has no idea, staring intently into her eyes.

-It's deep this way. – Jack murmurs.

He flexes and swivels his hips in the same motion, and Elsa groans. _Oh my, the sensation radiates through out my belly…everywhere. Fuck!_

-Again. – Elsa whispers.

Jack grins a lazy grin and obliges. Moaning, she throws her head back, her long hair tumbling down her back, and very slowly, Jack sinks back down on to the bed.

-You move, Elsa. Up and down, how you want. Take my hands. – Jack breathes his voice hoarse and low and "Oh so sexy".

Elsa clasps his hands, holding on for life. Gently she pushes off him and back down. His eyes are burning with wild anticipation. His breathing is ragged, matching hers and he lifts his pelvis as she comes down, bouncing her back up. They pick up the rhythm…up, down, up, down, over and over._ It feels so…good._ Between Elsa's panting breath, the deep down fullness, Elsa watches him, their eyes locked…and Elsa sees wonder there, wonder at her.

_I am fucking him. I am in charge. He's mine, and I'm his._

The thought pushes her, over the edge, and Elsa climax around Jack, shouting incoherently. Jack grabs her hips, and closing his eyes, tipping his head back, his jaw strained, he comes quietly. She collapses on to his chest, overwhelmed.


End file.
